Never Ending
by BitterSweet49
Summary: SEQUAL TO BOARDING SCHOOL! The gang have landed in California. What new problems will come their way? Romace? Drama? Secrets? how about all of the above..
1. The Drama Never Ends

**Never Ending**

**- Hey guys, IM BACK. This is the sequal to 'Boarding School' (If you havent red it, I suggest you read that first!). I want to thank everyone for supporting all my stories and I hope you enjoy this one..**

**Babydoll: Hey Dania. I finally finished the first chapter! Im so prouuud!. Ive changed a few things, like the names of the new OC's and stuff but its still like I said. I hope you like my first chapter, cant wait to start working with you, Adriana xoxo**

**Chapter One - The Drama Never Ends**

_Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies. - Erich Fromm._

**Buttercup POV**

Never in a million years did I think I would come this far. Never did I think I would fall for someone as evil a Butch Jojo. Never did I think I would acctualy enjoy Boarding School.

Yes, I suprised myself this year. It didnt matter how bad things had gotten, how many times I almost gave up hope, because in the end it always seemed to work out for the better.

I have managed to make it through so many disasters, it was like being a super hero again. As for now, its about 1 hour until we land in California, where we will live our lives..drama and pain free.

Sure, Ill miss Briceton and Townsville, but that would never last. Now I can do whatever I want, Im free...

**Normal POV**

The plane landed in the California airport. Everyone was getting off, grabbing their large suitcases and taking their first steps in their new home. Well for most of them it was their new home..

Ashlie and Harlie were diffrent, this always was their home, they missed it. The sun shone brightly on the new arrivals, alerting them that it would be a good day.

Scarlet Foster was the first to get off, holding her baby Ruby in her arms. Jake Hamilton followed behind, smiling down at his family. Next was Buttercup Utonium, she was beaming brightly.

Tyler Harris came out next, grinning at his friends as they came behind him.

Butch Jojo and Brick Jojo were next, grabbing their suitcases and placing them by their feet. The blonde couple walked out, hand in hand as they walked of the plane.

Kaylee Flores and Mitch Mitchelson came out next, they were smiling at eachother happily. Blossom Utonium and Blake Jojo came out after, taking in the sun.

Finaly, Ashlie Flae and Harlie Jocaste walked out, grinning at their once home before coming to Briceton.

''Its good to be home'' said Ashlie as she walked up to the rest of the gang, Harlie following behind her. Everything was perfect, everything was bliss.

''I think im gonna like it here'' said Buttercup as she clinged to Butch's arm, smiling brightly at him. ''Ready to see our new home?'' asked Scarlet.

''Totaly, I still think its funny that we lived in the same place for a year and now were doing it again'' said Brick as he hugged Blossom from behind.

''Yeah,'' said Bubbles as she jumped on Boomers back, laughing as they walked. ''Shoosh, you know you love it'' said Scarlet with a smirk. ''Plus, its gonna be like a dorm room. 2 people per room'' added Jake.

Everyone smiled at their somewhat better halfs. Knowing that it would be awesome, or so they thought..

**(30 minutes later)**

Once the crew walked into their new home, all their eyes lit up. The house was huge, there was a big homey livingroom, a giant kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 7 bed rooms and a nursery.

Jake's boss hooked him up with the house, considering he was moving his whole family abroad for this job. It's a very large lawfirm so ofcourse the house would be this big.

''Its amazing'' said Blossom as she walked around. ''Wow'' said Tyler as he widended his eyes at the giant house. ''So, whos going to be in which room?'' asked Ashlie with curiousity.

Scarlet grabbed a peice of paper that she had written the roomates on, she called them aloud to the gang..

_Buttercup and Butch - ROOM 1_

_Blossom and Brick - ROOM 2_

_Bubbles and Boomer - ROOM 3_

_Ashlie and Tyler - ROOM 4_

_Kaylee and Mitch - ROOM 5_

_Scarlet, Jake and Ruby - ROOM 6_

_Blake and Harlie - ROOM 7_

''Sweet'' said Butch as he put his arm around Buttercup. Tyler smiled at Ashlie. ''Looks like were roomates, love'' he said with a dashing smile. Ashlie nodded grinning. Blake and Harlie smiled at eachother, they had become great friends since he had been back.

Everyone seemed fine with the sleeping arangements, but would that last?.

The pairs walked into their rooms to unpack their things, lets just hope everything goes well...

**Ashlie POV**

Dang. I forgot like half my stuff at Aidans, what a bummer. Oh well, I have all the stuff I need I guess. I pulled my suitcase onto my new bed, as did Tyler.

''So..hows Aidan? I havent talked to him since..well y'know'' I said awkwardly as I stared intently at Tyler. ''He's good, hes been texting me saying that he's doing great back home'' replied Tyler as he began un-packing his suitcase.

''Thats good'' I said as I sighed and sat on my bed. Tyler glared at me and smiled, he walked over and sat beside me. ''Listen love, you went through alot last year, if he dosent understand that then he's an idiot'' he said with a charming smile.

''Y'know, Kaliena said you were a bitch. She must have had you all wrong, your actualy realy sweet'' I said with a giggle. Tyler grinned and stood up.

''Well Kaliena's a bitch too, believe me'' said Tyler with a grin before going back to unpacking. I smiled to myself and opened my suitcase._ I wonder why they broke up_.

**Blake POV**

Me and Harlie walked into our room, it was freeking huge!. Theres two beds, two wardrobes, a dresser, a TV and a giant mirror. This place is much better than my last house, much better.

''Which bed you want?'' I asked Harlie. ''Hm..I guess ill just take this one'' she said as she put her suitcase on one of the beds. I walked over to the other one and started unpacking. Harlie walked over to the wall and started putting random posters up, including: Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Paramore and The Pretty Reckless.

''You've got a good taste in bands'' I said. Harlie turned around and smiled. ''Well I love Paramore, and I used to be in a band'' she replied smiling.

''Yeah, Ash mentioned that. What did you do?'' I asked her. ''Drums'' she replied with a grin. ''Hardcore'' I said. Harlie laughed and finished putting the rest of the posters up.

''Im just glad you like my music cause believe me Blake, I never stop playing it'' said Harlie with a smirk as she pulled out her iPod and began listening to some music. I smiled to myself and kept unpacking.

_I think im gonna like it here..._

**Scarlet POV**

''Waaaah!'' cried Ruby. I ran to her crib and picked her up. I slowly rocked her back and forth, shooshing her to try and calm her down. ''What is it Ruby?'' I asked as I put her on the changing table.

''A little help here Jake!'' I yelled as I tried to prepare her bottle. ''Sorry, I was on the phone with my boss. I have work early tomorow morning'' said Jake as he picked up Ruby.

''What? your leaving me to look after Ruby all day!'' I asked with a depressed face. Ill admit it, I love Ruby but I hate being a mom, its so hard.

''Well how else are we gonna get money Scar? Dont worry, ill make it up to you'' he said before kissing me breifley and handing me Ruby. I sighed and put her back in her crib.

I dont usualy regret things, now im wondering why! I love Jake but all he seems to care about is work! I mean he's wanted to be a lawyer all his life but he has a child now, I just wish he understood that.

**Normal POV**

Most of the group were getting off well, except for the Hamilton's of course. California was coming to be a great start to the teenagers adult lives, but what will happen when things like jobs and collage and new people get in the way?.

''Whos up for the beach, I know a great one just up the road'' suggested Ashlie to the group. Everyone nodded in responce and got ready for the trip. They decided to take the car even though it was not that far up the road.

Once the gang got there, it was like bliss. This was the beach that Ashlie and Harlie would come to every day on summer brake. ''This is awesome!'' said Buttercup as she put her black shades on.

The sun was shining brightly on them all. It was perfect. Everyone ran into the beach and started acting mad, like they were a bunch of teenagers on vacation.

''I love California'' said Scarlet as she lay back, catching a tan. Ashlie and Harlie smiled and started talking amoungst themselves until they were interupted by a firmilar voice.

''Oh my god, Ash and Harlie?'' yelled a male voice. The girls looked over to see two teenages infront of them. One girl and one boy. Ashlie's mouth went wide.

''Liam! Cat! its been so long!'' yelled Ashlie as she ran up and hugged them. Everyone else glared at the new duo in confusion. You see, these teenagers were Ashlie and Harlies bestfriends before they moved to Briceton Boarding School.

Liam Vallet, a tall tanned boy. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He was Ashlie's bestfriend and Harlies ex boyfriend. He wore board shorts, a white t-shirt and black vans.

The other one, Catrina Bailey, or Cat as the girls called her. She's a medium hight girl with dark red hair and green eyes. She's Harlies bestfriend. Catrina wore a black tank, red shorts and red converse.

''Who are these guys?'' asked Mitch. ''Guys, this is Liam and Catrina, we were bestfriends before we came to Briceton'' said Harlie as she stared awkwardly at Liam, they're brake up didnt end well.

''I've missed you Harlie'' said Liam as he hugged her. Blake couldnt help but feel alittle jealous, even though he was sure he didnt like Harlie that way.

''Nice to meet you'' said Cat in a sweet voice. Cat was stunning, everything about her. ''Who's up for surfing?'' asked Buttercup as she grabbed a surf board.

And just like that, all the teens were rushing to the water, laughing like a bunch of twelve year olds. The best surfer amoung the bunch was of course Butch, knowing he would win he just walked.

**(3 hours later)**

The gang had returned back to their lovley new home. Exsausted from a day of surfing, well for most of them it was falling. Alot had went on today, the gang met new friends, they settled in to their new house, they checked out the beach and they began to relise things they hadnt before..like how great friends they all where.

Everyone had their worries of course, Ashlie worried about never starting a family again. Buttercup worried about another 'Juliet' trying to take her man. Blossom worried that no collages would accept her. Brick worried that his brothers would drift apart. Tyler worried that no one would accept him after what Kaliena told people. Bubbles worried that her friends would be in danger again. Boomer worried that him and Bubbles would have problems again. Harlie worried that being back home would bring back bad memories.

... Yes, everyone worried about what would happen now. But it didnt mean it would. Infact, for most of them, they're worries were already gone..they just didnt notice.

''Im so tierd!'' moaned Ashlie as she leaned on Tyler's shoulder. ''Thats me, love'' he said. Ashlie shot up with an embaressed look. ''Sorry!'' she yelled. Everyone laughed together, like a real family.

''I should go check on Ruby'' said Scarlet as she stood up. Which she would be doing alone until Jake got home from work, that was Scarlets one worry, that Jake would always put his career before his family.

''Lets go to bed then,'' said Mitch as he stood up from the coutch. He was about to walk upstairs with Kaylee when he suddenly saw something, or should I say someone?.

''Is that who I think it is?'' asked Tyler as his eyes squinted. Mitch's eyes widended at the sight before him. ''Holy shit..''

_The drama never ends..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**- What do you think! this took like 8 hours to write cause I kept changing the plot, but I hope this is good. I loved writing Boarding School, and I hope I like writing this one just as much.**

**What do you think of the slight Blake/Harlie! just a hint;) and Tyler and Ashlie..mabey she can get over her divorce;). And the two new comers Cat and Liam, tell me what you think about them.**

**Also, who do you think the mistery person is? HERES A GIANT CLUE: It was ofcourse Tyler and Mitch that were shocked, who do they have in common? easy right?**

**So, like I said..that drama never ends! I mean hello, Its me!. Adriana Beckett LIVES for drama!.**

**Anyway, please review with feed back. Cant wait to here from you all.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	2. I Didnt Know Until Now

_**Never Ending**_

**- Hi guys. Im soo glad you liked the first chapter, thanks so much! I cant wait to see how far this story goes. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - I Didnt Know Until Now**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**''Is that who I think it is?'' asked Tyler as his eyes squinted. Mitch's eyes widended at the sight before him. ''Holy shit..''**_

**Normal POV**

Everyone's eyes reverted to the door, where the last person they thought they would ever see again stood. That person, being Aidan Forest!.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Ashlie. She couldnt believe it, she figured he went home, she thought she would never see him again. Aidan stared at his ex-wife, with hopeful eyes. ''I came to see you Ash'' he said. Tyler glared over at Ashlie, she was staring at Aidan with wide, confused eyes. ''Uh..Lets talk outside'' she said before walking outside with him.

Aidan sighed and smiled down at the girl, he missed her, that much was true. ''Look, I was mad, yeah. I just..I dont know what I was thinking. I dont want to loose you Ash, I guess I didnt relise I was loosing you until you got on that plane'' said Aidan.

Ashlie looked away and crossed her arms, she didnt want him back, but she didnt want him to leave ither. ''Aidan, I didnt say goodbye to you before I left for a reason. I couldnt. I promised that I would love you forever but it wasnt right, it was all because of the baby. It took his death for us to relise it. I do love you, I just cant promise to love you forever'' said Ashlie.

The tension was unbelieveble. The two had been through alot, but they had never given up on eachother. Ashlie thought he only married her for the baby's sake, she had no idea he acctualy felt this way towards her.

''I cant say goodbye to you, your my bestfriend, my soulmate. If you can honestly tell me theres nothing still there, tell me to go'' said Aidan softly. Ashlie didnt say anything, she couldnt. ''Just tell me this dosent mean anything'' said Aidan before pulling her into a kiss. After a while they pulled back, Ashlie was stunned. ''I think you should go..'' she said softly as she looked away from him.

''Dont do this Ash'' he pleaded. Something in Ashlie broke..her heart. She didnt know what to do anymore. ''Aidan, were done. Just go, just let me go'' she said as she walked back into her house. Aidan took one final look at Ashlie before walking away, they wouldnt see him again..atleast, not for a while.

**Ashlie POV**

I walked back inside, everyone came up to me. ''What happened!'' asked Blossom. I simply ignored them and walked upstairs, not wanting to talk about it. I sat on my bed and burried my head in my hands. It seemed impossible to get away from it all, I had to deal with a car accident, a pregnancy and a miscarage. And the only person there for me was Aidan, it seems like I cant do anything without him.

''Ashlie?'' I heard someone call from the door. I put my head up to see Tyler staring at me. I didnt say anything, I just smiled faintly at him. ''Listen love, It'll get easier. I thought I was never gonna get over Kaliena but I did. Just give it time'' he said comfortingly before pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back, never wanting to let go. ''Thanks Tyler'' I said as I pulled away. Then we sat and talked..all night.

**Scarlet POV**

''Well that was awkward'' I said to my friends just after Aidan left. ''Totaly'' agreed Buttercup. I was about to watch TV when I heard Ruby crying from upstairs, ''Waaah!'' yelled Ruby. ''Great, where the hell is Jake?'' I asked. Buttercup pulled out her phone. ''Ill call him, go get Ruby'' I nodded and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I walked over to her big red crib, she was crying loudly for attention. I picked her up and rocked her, hoping to quiet her down.

''C'mon Ruby, daddy will be home soon'' I said to her, it didnt work. Ruby continued to cry even louder. ''Ruby Bella Hamilton, calm down this minute!'' I commanded as she cryed louder. She didnt want me, she wanted her dad.

''Scar, Jake said he's working late tonight'' said Buttercup as she walked in. ''Urgh, great!'' I said angrily. Buttercup walked over to us and put a hand on my arm. ''Get some sleep, Ill look after Ruby'' she said as she took Ruby and tried to calm her down. ''Thanks'' I said before lying on mine and Jake's bed, trying to catch some sleep.

_I cant handle this anymore, I just cant!_

**Normal POV**

By morning, everything seemed to calm down. The first day was over, it was officaly home. It was time for the young adults to start acting like they belonged, that didnt mean jobs and collage. No, they werent ready for that just yet. Friends come first right now, ecspecialy when they begin to regret the decisions they made.

Blossom walked into a nearby cafe, she was sight-seeing. This is what she always does when she moves, she checks the great new spots. Blossom ordered a coffee and sat at a table, she was about to text Brick to ask if he wanted to come until she was interupted by a voice.

''Excuse me, are you Blossom Utonium?'' asked a tall woman in a black cropped suit. Blossom glared up at the tall blonde and nodded in responce. ''Thats me, can I help you?'' she asked kindly. The woman smiled and took the available seat across from the red head.

''Im Claire Talin, its great to finaly meet you. I've heard alot about you'' said Claire. She looked not a day older than 20, she was beutiful in many ways. She also looked very intimidating, considering she was a business woman. ''Its nice to meet you Claire'' said Blossom smiling.

Claire took a magazine out of her large black expensive looking purse, she handed it to Blossom. ''I work for the Chelsea Reader, perhaps you've heard of us?'' asked Claire. Blossom grinned as she looked at the magazine. ''Of course, I read it everyday'' said Blossom happily. ''Thats great. We've read alot of your school work, we think we might have a place for you at the Chelsea Reader'' said Claire proudly.

Blossom widended her mouth in shock, her dream was to right for the Chelsea Reader, ever since she was a little girl. ''Oh my god, that would be amazing. What do you have in mind?'' asked Blossom curiously. ''Well we thought you could cover the weakly collum on teenage life. You'd be perfect for the job'' said Claire.

''Thank you so much'' said Blossom happily. Claire handed Blossom a card and stood up. ''Call me tomorow morning, cant wait to read your first collum'' said Claire with a smile before walking out of the cafe. Blossom smiled largly in shock and happiness, she had a job!.

**Blake POV**

I walked into the garden, trying to catch some fresh air. As soon as I walked outside I saw Harlie and Liam chatting. I glared at them, trying to hear what they were saying.

''So, how was life in Briceton?'' asked Liam. ''It was great, I realy missed you all though. I was going to come back but Ash had that miscarage so I couldnt leave her,'' replied Harlie as she smiled at Liam. ''Yeah, I understand. I missed you so much Harlie, I was going out of my mind. I never felt so alone'' said Liam. I crossed my arms as I listened to them talk.

''You had Cat to keep you company, you couldnt have missed me that much'' said Harlie with a grin. I felt litteraly sick to my stomach for some reason. ''Harlie, why dont we pick up were we left off? you know, before you left. Were technicly still together'' said Liam with a smile. Harlie looked away in thought. ''I dont know Liam, can I get back to you?'' she asked playfully.

Liam chuckled and nodded in resonce. ''Sure, ill see you tomorow'' he said before walking away. I walked up to Harlie qucikly and stood infront of her. ''What was that about?'' I asked. Harlie smiled at me. ''It was just Liam being Liam. Its nothing'' she said smiling. ''Okay, coming back inside?'' I asked her. Harlie nodded and walked back inside the house with me.

All of us, discluding Jake and Blossom, were sitting in the living room, talking about what we did today. Just when it was getting boring, Blossom walked in with a giant smile on her face. ''Whats with the happiness girl?'' I asked her. Blossom grinned and sat down beside Scarlet. ''I got a job! Im gonna be writing a collum on The Chelsea Reader!'' yelled Blossom happily.

Everyone congratulated her, naturaly. ''Thats great!'' said Scarlet as she hugged her. ''So now you _and_ Jake have jobs, now I feel lazy'' said Butch with a smirk. ''Try getting a job then'' I said sarcasticly. ''Yeah right, well soo see that happening'' joked Buttercup with a smirk. We all shared a laugh, including Butch.

''What do you think I should write about?'' asked Blossom. ''How about you write about how awesome and sexy your boyfriend is?'' suggested Brick as he put his arms around her. Blossom giggled and pushed him away, sending him of the coutch. ''Just a suggestion'' said Brick as he stood back up. ''Ill think of something, its not like I worked hard to get this anyway. They must like me for a reason'' said Blossom.

**Normal POV**

Blossom was right, she had'nt worked hard to get this job, but she'll talented and thats all that mattered to her. ''I should get writing'' said Blossom happily as she ran upstairs to work on her first collum. ''Lucky, the best job I could probibly get would be at starbucks'' said Mitch. ''Do they even have Starbucks here?'' asked Kaylee as she stared curiously at Mitch.

''Dont know, I hope so'' replied Mitch with a smile. The gang once again heard the door open and close, Jake walked inside. ''Jake! Where have you been!'' asked Scarlet as she stood up. ''Work, you know that'' replied Jake. Scarlet crossed her arms in annoyence and looked away from her boyfriend. ''All night Jake?'' she asked, still not looking at him.

''Scar, im sorry. But I need this job, we have a daughter to look after'' said Jake. ''Yeah Jake, you have a daughter. When was the last time you saw her huh? when was the last time you held Ruby? I've been working so hard for this, and your not even here to help me!'' yelled Scarlet angrily.

By now, everyone was extreamly uncomfortable. ''Mabey we should give you some privacey'' suggested Tyler as he stood up. ''SIT!'' yelled Scarlet as she glared at Tyler. Tyler slowly sat back down. ''I want them to hear it Jake, what do you have to say!'' yelled Scarlet. Jake sighed and looked strait at Scarlet.

''Im not quiting my job, I need it Scar. You have a house filled with like what? 12 people? and you seriously need my help?'' asked Jake. ''I dont need you Jake, but Ruby does. Just go see her, because shes been up all night for you, I hope it was worth it!'' yelled Scarlet before running out the door. Jake walked upstairs in a mood.

''That was awkward'' muttered Butch. Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, they truley felt for Scarlet, it was a hard situation. They knew that it wouldnt be easy for everyone, they didnt realy leave the drama in Briceton, they brought it with them...

**Blossom POV**

It had been one hour. I was sitting infront of my laptop and still had'nt written anything! not even one word. I didnt think it would be so hard to write about life, ecspecialy when I have such a full and intresting one. Mabey I didnt earn this, but they chose me for a reason. _Wait..thats it.._

I started typing and typing until I had my first collum,

_Sometimes, you work hard to achieve the things you want. Others simply have it handed to them. If you dont try your hardest, its not worth it. I didnt learn that until recently._  
><em>Shakespeare once wrote, 'Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them'. Alot of you may think that being great means doing the right thing and feeling good about yourself. No, it means you believe in yourself enough to know your mistakes are worth the trouble, as long as you learn from them.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

I smiled and closed my laptop, I didnt think I could do it. Write from the heart, thats what life's about. Lets just hope it gets easier..

_I didnt know until now..._

**- What do you think! Do you like it?**

**Okay, did you like Blossom's collum? there will be one every chapter about what has went on in they're lives, good idea right? also theres alot more hints about Blake/Harlie in this chapter! do you like this pairing? also Aidan returned and left! he may be back soon, so keep reading.**

**Also, poor Scarlet huh? I have a good story line in store for her so keep posted. Its a real eye-opener!**

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading. Please review. Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: Babydoll: SO, what did you think of the final Ash/Aidan scene? I wanted to give them one final send off! We may see Aidan again though. Did you like the Tyler/Ashlie and Blake/Harlie scenes? goood right. Plus I love the idea of the mom, that would be pretty intresting. Cant wait to hear from you, Adriana xoxo**


	3. Wrong Choices Can Be The Right Ones

**Never Ending**

**- Hey guys. Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter. Here is chapter three, enjoy!**

**Oh, and can I just say to all the people saying I sould get 'Bunny' to be with Blake. No, hardy anyone knows who she is so it dosent make sence, just read what i've written or dont read it okay.**

**Chapter 3 - Wrong Choices Can Be The Right Ones**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**''Im not quiting my job, I need it Scar. You have a house filled with like what? 12 people? and you seriously need my help?'' asked Jake. ''I dont need you Jake, but Ruby does. Just go see her, because shes been up all night for you, I hope it was worth it!'' yelled Scarlet before running out the door.**_

**Normal POV**

It had been a long night for the group. Scarlet didnt sleep, she couldnt. Neither did Ashlie, her mind was plauged of thoughts of Aidan. Blake didnt sleep, he was confused over his feelings. And Blossom, she had'nt yet written her next collum. Of course, most of the gang were fine, it was just these four that couldnt.

In the morning everything seemed normal, once they had managed to block their minds of their problems..of course that wouldnt last long though.

''Blossom?'' asked Bubbles as she stepped into Blossom and Bricks room. Blossom was sitting by her computer, with giant bags under her eyes, and Brick was in bed, snoring rather loudly. ''Have you been up all night?'' asked the blonde. Blossom stood up and shut her laptop before walking over to Brick.

''I couldnt sleep so I thought I would try and write my next collum'' replied Blossom. ''And..'' said Bubbles, wanting to know more. ''I didnt write anything. Brick, wake up'' said Blossom as she shook Brick to wake him. Brick let out a wierd noise before jolting up and glaring at the two girls.

''..Morning'' he said cheerfuly. Brick stood up, revealing that he was only in boxers. Bubbles quickly covered her eyes in discust. ''Brick, alittle waring next time!'' she yelled, eyes still covered. Brick smiled and put his trousers on. ''Sorry blondie'' he said before walking out the door. Bubbles un-covered her eyes and walked over to her sister. ''Of all the guys you could get and you go for _that_, seriously?'' asked Bubbles laughing.

Blossom smiled before also going to get dressed. Bubbles walked into the living room to find, Jake, Mitch, Kaylee, Brick and Butch. She walked inside and sat on the coutch. ''Is everyone sleeping in today?'' she asked, noticing the short amount of people. ''Well Scarlet didnt sleep so shes probibly still up'' said Jake.

Jake then stood up and threw on his jacket. ''Right, I have work. See you later'' said Jake before heading out the door. Kaylee glared at the gang. ''Did he tell Scarlet he was working today?'' asked Kaylee, realising that she would be mad. ''Oh shit..'' replied Mitch as he heard Scarlet running down the stairs.

''Did he just leave!'' yelled Scarlet. Everyone glared at eachother before looking back at Scarlet. ''Im sure he'll be back soon..'' said Butch, un-convincingly. Scarlet sighed angrily and stormed into the kitchen. The gang sighed happily, considering she didnt yell at them again. Their smiles faded seconds later when they heard Scarlet smashing things.

''I officaly hate Jake'' said Brick. Everyone nodded and engaged in conversation. Things would get easier, they just didnt know it at the time..

**Harlie POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and turned it off. I sat up and yawned loudly, I turned around to find Blake sitting on his bed. He didnt look like he had much sleep, or any for that matter. I wonder why he looked so tierd. ''Blake? have you been to sleep?'' I asked him curiously. He turned his head to look at me, he slowly shook his head in resonce. ''Nope,'' he replied. ''I couldnt get to sleep so I stayed up'' he finished.

I stood up and walked over to his bed and sat beside him. ''Whats wrong?'' I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. ''Nothing, I promise'' he replied before standing up and walking over to his wardrobe to get dressed. I could tell something was wrong with him, I dont know how..I just knew.

''Well, if anything is wrong. Tell me'' I said with a smile before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Everyone seemed to be awake at this point, I would stay and chat but im planning on going over to Liams. I didnt think me and Liam would ever get back together, he asked me to be his girlfriend just after Ashlie left for Briceton. It ended when I left too. I missed him the most.

I fixed my hair and put on my jacket, I smiled at myself in the mirror. Everything just seemed right. ''You going somewhere?'' asked Ashlie. I smiled at her and nodded. ''Im going over to Liams'' I said. ''Tell him I said hi'' said Ashlie smiling. I giggled and opened the door. ''Will do Ash'' I said before walking out the front door.

Liam's isnt that far from the new house, we used to live right next to eachother. But I wouldnt be going back to that house, not yet anyway. After a small walk I knocked on Liam's front door, I missed his house, I missed being with him more than anything. Liam opened the door and smiled when he saw me, he hugged me and led me inside.

His house had'nt changed, not on bit. Everything was as it was, before I left it all behind. ''So, how was Boarding School?'' asked Liam as we sat on his leather coutch. ''It was good, I realy think I learned something about myself. I learned not to let other people judge you, because all that matters is that you dont judge yourself'' I said, soudning smart. Liam smiled at me, revealing his perfect white teeth.

''Thats great, atleast it wasnt for nothing'' he replied. I did learn not to juge myself, before I went to Briceton I had the hardest school life, and so did Ash. People judged us and we ran because of it, I dont care anymore. It just means they dont know much about us. ''I thought this would be hard, I thought we couldnt get back to where we were. But im glad I came over, I want to go back to the way we were'' I said. Liam smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I happily kissed him back, it was bliss..pure bliss.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch sat in our terribly decorated room. And I mean terribly decorated, it was a mess!. It didnt matter though, it just reminded me how much we have in common. Of course there are things that could be improved, but theres pleanty of time for that. For once I get to sleep without worrying about ghosts or murder or anything like that, im free from the worry.

Mabey the drama isnt compleatly gone yet, but as long as we deal with it like we did last year..we can handle anything.

''So, what are we doing today?'' asked Butch as he glared at the TV. I smiled and put my hand on his neck. ''I dont know, I mean we have a whole room to ourselves..and no ghosts to interupt us..'' I said slyly with a grin. Butch smiled and kissed me. ''I like the way you think Utonium'' he said grinning before grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. I smiled happily and draped my arms around his neck as he began kissing me again.

**Normal POV**

Jake walked in the door, he was exausted from working so long. He figured he would be coming home to a hot bath and bed, boy was he wrong. Scarlet Foster was waiting by the door with her arms crossed, she looked pissed.

''Scar? Everything okay?'' he asked her. Scarlet shook her head slowly and looked up at her boyfriend. ''No, everythings not okay Jake. It hasent been for a long time. I cant do this anymore, I thought moving here with you would be the start of something great!. I saw a big house and lots more kids, a family'' said Scarlet strongly.

She spent the whole day working out what she would say, but now words were just shooting out like cannon fire. ''We've had the conversation Scarlet, I need this job. Im training to become a lawyer, do you know how important that is to me? Its something i've been dreaming of for years'' replied Jake.

''Wanna know what i've been dreaming of for years Jake? I wanted to go to collage, get a job in the fashion indrustry, and have a family. But I dont have that, I cant go to collage because I have to spend all day looking after Ruby and I cant work because we cant aford a nanny and were not a family..you got what you wanted, and im happy about that. But I dont get to choose my life anymore because you ruined it! I hope you enjoy living out your dreams Jake, but your doing it without me'' said Scarlet before running upstairs.

Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair, cursing himself for being so stupid.

**Blossom POV**

I had stayed up all night, I couldnt think of what to write for my collum. Now I do, I guess its all about life experiences, thats my insperation,

_People always make wrong choices in life. The bad decisions are what guide us to making the right ones._  
><em>But what happens if you throw your whole life away for one bad choice? what then?.<em>  
><em>If you can learn from your wrong choices, you can know not to do them again. Thats what its all about.<em>  
><em>Making sure that you steer the right path to avoid the wrong, thats what i've learned.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium_

_Wrong choices can be the right ones..._

**- There you have it. Chapter 3.**

**So, Jake and Scarlet are over, poor Ruby. But there may be hope for the Hamiltons. And newcomer Liam is hot and heavy with Harlie, lets just hope Blake dosent find out!.**

**Did you like Blossoms collum this chapter? It realy came from the heart :).**

**Hope you all liked it, please review!**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: Babydoll: Thanks for the review Dania, realy made me smile. And uh-oh, looks like Blake has some competiton with Harlie! haha, I hope you like the new OC's, Ill be putting more of them two in next chapter so you can get to know them more. Oh and ive written a GREAT Ashlie/Tyler scene for next chap, I know your gonna love it! Talk later, Adriana xoxo**


	4. People Always Leave

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. Also, do you know how in Boarding School there was a 'drama chapter' every few chapters? well thats still happening in this one, just not as frequently, the first one will be chapter ten. Hope you like this chapter,**

**Chapter 4 - People Always Leave**

_**Previously On Boarding School:**_

_**''Wanna know what i've been dreaming of for years Jake? I wanted to go to collage, get a job in the fashion indrustry, and have a family. But I dont have that, I cant go to collage because I have to spend all day looking after Ruby and I cant work because we cant aford a nanny and were not a family..you got what you wanted, and im happy about that. But I dont get to choose my life anymore because you ruined it! I hope you enjoy living out your dreams Jake, but your doing it without me'' said Scarlet before running upstairs.**_

**Normal POV**

It had been one week. One long week since Scarlet Foster broke her family. She remained calm throughout it all, Jake had slept on the coutch. She wouldnt speak to him, or anyone for that matter. She wasent the only one with problems of course, Ashlie was still having a hard time letting Aidan go, and Blake couldnt understand his new found feelings for Harlie.

The drama was still around, that was clear to everyone. Moving didnt mean everything would be diffrent, things were all the same just a diffrent place, a diffrent setting. For most of the gang things were going good though, Harlie was happy spending time with Liam again, Blossom was enjoying her job and Buttercup and Butch were happy just being together.

''Hey, wake up'' said Butch as he shook Buttercup. Her eyes flickered open, letting her eyes be burnt by the light of the sun. Buttercup yawned and sat up. She was in one of Butch's over sized t-shirts and nothing else. ''Morning'' she said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss. Butch smiled and held her close to him.

''Morning,'' he replied. ''What do you want to do today?'' he asked her. Buttercup thought for a few seconds before getting an idea. ''Well, we could go to that new club tonight. All of us, it would be awesome'' replied Buttercup grinning. ''Sounds good'' said Butch smiling. The two got up and began to get dressed.

**Blake POV**

For some strange reason I keep thinking that my life is missing something, I just dont know what. Its great having family, my brothers are great..I just need more. Its like there's a void, a whole, and I cant fill it. All I know, Ill try anything to try and fill that whole.

I walked down the road, trying to clear my head. I noticed something when I walked past, the new club that recently opened. 'Karma', it was called. Something in the window caught my eyes, a peice of paper saying 'Bartended wanted'. Then I thought to myself, that could help. I walked inside and walked up to the bar.

There was a guy standing at the bar, he looked in his late 20's. ''Excuse me, is that bartending job still avalible?'' I asked. The guy looked down at me, he looked pretty intimidating. ''You got a name kid?'' he asked. ''Blake, Blake Jojo'' I replied. ''Im Chuck. You got the job'' he said blankly. I was stunned, I didnt think getting a job would be that easy. ''what, just like that?'' I asked in shock. Chuck nodded in responce.

''To be honest, nobody else interviewed. No one wants to be a bartender these days'' replied Chuck. I chuckled and sat on one of the barstools. ''Well I would take any job at the minute, I just graduated'' I told him. Chuck smiled. ''I see, well if you can start tonight at around 8 im sure we can work out something'' he replied. I grinned and stood up. ''Thanks, see you tonight'' I said before walking out. I smiled happily to myself and walked home. I realy didnt think it would be that easy..

**Normal POV**

Kaylee and Mitch were in the living room watching TV and snugling on the coutch. ''Its our anniversary tomorow y'know'' said Mitch. Kaylee smiled and looked up at Mitch. ''Of course..not like i've been counting or anything..'' she said unconvincingly. Mitch grinned and held her close to him. ''You so have'' he said laughing. Kaylee playfuly smacked him on the leg. ''I bet you have too!'' she said laughing.

The two bickered on until they were stopped when Blake walked in the front door. The pair looked up at him. ''Hey man, where you been?'' asked Mitch curiously. Mitch sat on the other coutch and put his feet up on the coffee table. ''Getting myself a job'' he replied with a grin. Kaylee and Mitch smiled brightly and sat up. ''Where?'' asked Kaylee smiling. ''Karma, that new club down the road. Im a bartender'' he said proudly.

''Sweet, I hope that means we get free drinks'' said Mitch smiling. Blake chuckled and nodded smiling. ''Yeah man, of course. You should all come down tonight'' said Blake. ''Where are we all going tonight?'' asked Blossom as she and Brick walked down the stairs. ''That club that just opened, Blake got a job as bartender'' said Mitch. ''Good for you man'' said Brick as he gave him a 'fist bump'.

Yes, they all had a plan for tonight, and now one more had a job aswell. All hoping it lasts, because knowing Blake..it probibly wont..

**Ashlie POV**

I've finaly managed to stop thinking about Aidan. It just took alot of hard work, I want to move on..I do. Its just hard. But, im getting myself back out there..its time to stop hiding. I walked inside my room to find an outfit for the club tonight when I saw Tyler sitting on the bed staring at something. I walked over and looked at the object in his hand.

It was a picture of him and Kaliena Mitchelson. ''You realy miss her dont you?'' I asked him. Starrtled, he jumped alittle and glared at me. ''Ash, you scared me'' he said as he caught his breath. I smiled and sat beside him. ''You didnt answer my question'' I said smiling. ''Yeah I miss her. But I dont care, I broke up with her..its all good'' he said with a small smile. I laughed and sat across from him.

''Why dont we miss our better halves together?'' I asked. Tyler chuckled and put down the picture. ''Sounds good'' he said. We laughed and stared in echothers eyes. ''Something the matter, love?'' he asked. I shook my head slowly and sighed. ''Nothing. Listen, were going to that new club tonight, you should come'' I said. Tyler smiled. ''I would love to Ash'' he replied.

We smiled and stared in echothers eyes. Before we knew it we were realy slowly leaning in to eachother. We were seconds away from kissing when someone opened the door. We quickly pulled away from eachother.

''C'mon guys, were leaving soon!'' yelled Buttercup before waking back out. I awkwardly looked at Tyler and smiled. ''We should go get ready..'' I said. ''Good call'' said Tyler as he stood up. I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe to get changed.

**Normal POV**

An hour later, the club was open and the drinks were out. Blake was behind the bar, believe it or not he was pretty good at it, he was handing out drinks quickly and correctly. The rest of the gang were sitting at a table having a laugh, including the new comers Liam and Cat.

''So, I said 'Thats not my car, and thats not even a guy!'' said Cat. Everyone burst out laughing at the end of Catrina's funny story. The gang were getting on well with her and Liam. ''Seriously, the chick had a beard'' said Liam laughing. Everyone was having a perfectly good time.

Scarlet had decided to pass so she could look after Ruby, but the rest of the gang were having a great time. ''So Cat, where are you from?'' asked Blossom. ''Colorado'' replied Cat. Being from Colorado, Cat was generaly out-doorsey and enjoyed sports. ''Awesome'' replied Buttercup smiling. ''Im gonna go get a drink'' said Harlie smiling before joining Blake at the bar.

''Hows the bartending going?'' she asked as she sat on the barstool. Blake smiled and handed her a drink. ''Pretty good, I havent messed up yet'' he said proudly. Harlie laughed and chuged the drink down. ''Hows things with Liam?'' asked Blake curiously, of course he wanted to know. ''Oh its great, I realy like having him back'' replied Harlie grinning. Blake's smile faded slightly, he sighed and nodded. ''Good'' he said as he returned to his other customers. Only then did he realise that the feelings he felt for her were true this whole time, it just took a tradgedy to realise it.

_(2 Hours Later...)_

Once the gang all returned home from the bar, everyone was exausted. Buttercup walked in first and called down her friend. ''Scarlet!'' she yelled, trying to get her friend down. After a few seconds she tried again. ''Scar! were back!'' she yelled again. Butch picked up something off of the coffee table. ''Guys..you may want to take a look at this...''

_Guys,_

_As you've probibly realised im gone. I just couldnt..me and Jake are over, and I cant be around him. I love you all but I think i've done my time here, with all of you. I've tooken Ruby and were going back to Briceton,_  
><em>Im so sorry guys. Im gonna miss you all so much, <em>

_- Scarlet_

Everyone gasped at they read the note, Scarlet had left them. When Jake got home from work he would realise the love of his life and his child are gone. Buttercup let a tear fall down her cheek, ruining her make-up. ''No..she cant be gone. She cant leave me again!'' yelled Buttercup. Butch pulled her close to him as she cryed into his chest.

The gang turned their attention to the front door, Jake had just walked inside. ''Hey guys..whats wrong with Buttercup?'' he asked as he took his coat off. ''Scarlet's gone..'' said Butch. Jake glared at him confused. ''What do you mean she's gone?'' he asked. ''I mean shes gone..and she's taken Ruby with her..''

Jake's eyes widended in horror. His child was gone..and so was his life...

_(Blossom's Collum):_

_People always leave. No matter how much you dont want them to, they do._  
><em>You may think people are happy, but they never were. It takes disaster to realise it.<em>  
><em>No matter how much you think you know someone, you dont know them atall.<em>  
><em>Life dosent mean doing what others think is right, it means following your hears,<em>  
><em>Its okay not to be okay..<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_People always leave..._

**- SAD RIGHT! Scar is gone AGAIN. But I can assure you she will be back in a few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, your all amazing.**

**Please review! Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	5. Life Isnt A Game

**Never Ending**

**- Hey guys. Hope you liked the last chapter, here is chapter 5. Enjoy,**

**Chapter 5 - Life Isnt A Game**

_**''It's afterwards you realize that the feeling of happiness you had with a man didn't necessarily prove that you loved him'' - Marguerite Duras.**_

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**''Scarlet's gone..'' said Butch. Jake glared at him confused. ''What do you mean she's gone?'' he asked. ''I mean shes gone..and she's taken Ruby with her..''**_

**Normal POV**

One day. It had been one day since Scarlet left the gang. Everything changed, Jake was having a meltdown and Buttercup was going out of her mind. She knew this would happen, she knew that no good would come of her leaving but sometimes its what needs to be done. Even if Jake was terrible with Ruby, she was his child and now she was gone. He blamed himself for that. Even so, everyone knew that no good could come of this. Just alot of pain.

''Jake, where are you going?'' asked Bubbles as she noticed Jake put on his coat. ''She said she going back to Briceton so im going to find them'' said Jake, like he made up his mind. He sounded so determined. ''And how are you going to get there?'' asked Mitch. ''Ill drive, its only like 9 hours'' he said as he picked up his car keys.

Buttercup ran over and pulled his arm back. ''Jake, you are in no state to drive. Listen to me, this is Scarlet were talking about, shes big on the dramatic leaving but she always comes back'' said Buttercup. Jake shook his head. ''No its serious this time. I can tell, shes not coming back. Now, im not going to let the love of my life and my child just leave forever!'' he yelled as he tried to open the door.

''Jake!. Just sleep on it, please?'' pleaded Buttercup. Jake sighed and let his gaurd down. ''Fine'' he said before walking upstairs to what was his familys bed room, now its just his. Everyone else was sitting on the coutches, trying to calm down. Buttercup was pacing around the room, with her hand on her head.

''This cant be happening, it just cant!'' she said in panick, this time she wasnet sure. I mean she would always come back to visit her and she would end up staying, but this is diffrent. This is about something so much more delicate. ''Calm down, we all just need some rest'' said Butch as he held Buttercup close to him.

And with that, everyone headed of the their bedroom to have a long nights sleep and try and move on. But for most of them, sleep was impossible..

**Jake POV**

This cant be happening. They cant be gone. Why didnt I just change! why did I treat her the way I did, I've lost everything. I didnt think I would miss Ruby this much, I should have spent more time with her. I guess you dont realise how much you love and appreciate something until its gone, I wish I had learnt that sooner.

I havent slept, I cant. Its impossible. All I can think about its whats happened. Sure, Scarlet leaves alot and always comes back..but she means it this time..I can tell. Mabey if I just wait it out, I can see her again.

_**BUZZ.**_ I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out, it was work. ''Hello..well somethings come up, I realy need t-...fine, Ill be there soon'' I said before hanging up. My job, its all I have left. Mabey when I get home they'll be back..just keep believing Jake. I got dressed for work and headed off, hoping that my baby would be back when I got home..

**Mitch POV**

A few hours past, what happened was tradgic and no one could speak. I wasent as attached to Scarlet as much as everyone else, but she was my friend. We always had a good laugh, and thats what I loved about her..she was a good friend and a good person. She just made some wrong choices that led to more.

I sighed as I thought of her and began walking down the road, trying to clear my head of such thoughts. I kept walking, passing all of the new sights I hadnt had the time to check out. I was walking so fast I bumped right into someone. ''Oh sorry I wasnt lo-'' I stopped mid-sentence as I stared up at the girl before me.

''Kaliena?'' I asked in utter shock. Kaliena smiled brightly and hugged me. ''Hey cuz'' she said grinning. I was stunned. _What is Kaliena doing in California! This is so confusing._ ''Kali, what are you doing..here?'' I asked her slowly. ''Dont worry, im not staying long. I just wanted to visit you guys, see how things are going. Oh is Scar in, I wanna talk to her'' she said all exighted.

''Scarlet left Kali, shes back in Briceton I think'' I replied. Kaliena frowned sadly, she had a good friendship with Scarlet. ''Thats a shame, im sure she'll come back soon though'' she said sorta perky. I smiled in agreement and hugged her again. ''I've missed you Kali. Come on, im sure Buttercup will be glad to see you'' I said as we walked back to the house.

**Harlie POV**

Me, Ashlie, Cat and Liam were sitting by the beach, catching up on old times. ''So, the school acctualy suspended you for chewing gum..thats extreme'' said Ashlie laughing. ''Yeah, Mr Ferguson was all like, Catrina Bailey! School is no place for eating!. And I was all like, 'Dude, its chewing not eating!''' replied Cat laughing. We were laughing like it was the funniest story ever told.

''Thats too funny'' I said trying to catch my breath. ''Aw, i've missed you guys! The only people i've had to talk to has been..Liam'' said Cat glaring at Liam with a cheeky smile. Liam laughed and smacked her playfuly on the arm. ''Quiet you'' he said with a grin. Ashlie had not yet told them about her divorce or miscarage, she didnt want to burden her friends with her problems.

''So Ash, what was Boarding school like? Meet any cute guys?'' asked Cat smirking. Ashlie slyly glanced at me, I glanced at her too awkwardly. ''Just one'' replied Ashlie. ''Ooh, what was his name?'' asked Cat curiously. ''Aidan, his name was Aidan'' said Ashlie rather sadly. ''Cute, I bet you had guys queing up aroud the block though hun'' said Cat smiling furiously.

''Well I bet you do too, you look great by the way'' said Ashlie smiling. ''Thanks for noticing'' replied Cat grinning. She did look great, her dark red hair was as shiny as ever and her green eyes were beutiful. Cat was always a looker, shes tan and short but in a good way..how could you not love that look?.

''Hey Cat, arnt you starting work next week?'' asked Liam. ''Work?'' I asked curiously. Cat smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. ''Yep, im working at that new club Karma'' she replied proudly. ''Oh our friend Blake works there too'' I said smiling. ''Hm..Blake, is he hot'' asked Cat smirking. I laughed and nodded. ''Yeah, hes realy hot'' I replied laughing. ''Hey, boyfriend sitting right here'' said Liam pointing to himself.

I laughed and draped my arms around him. ''Sorry Liam'' I said grinning. ''You're forgiven babe'' he said before kissing me. ''Puke, wanna get a drink?'' Cat asked Ashlie. ''Sure'' replied Ashlie as they stood up and got a drink. I smiled and continued kissing Liam. I loved having Liam and Cat back in my life, we need them more than anyone.

**Bubbles POV**

Things seemed to calm down. I guess everyone just accepted the fact that Scarlet had left us, that much was clear. I walked into my room to see if he was around, our room was empty. ''Boomer?'' I asked. He must be in the shower.

I walked over to the bed-side table and opened the first drawer. I put some of our laundry inside. Just as I was putting a pair of socks in I could feel something hard underneath the clother. I pulled it out to reveal a small box. I opened it and gasped, there was an engagment ring inside!. _Is Boomer planning on proposing to me!._

I heard the water stop flowing, Boomer stepped out of the shower. I panicked and put the box back under the clothes and closed the drawer. Boomer stepped out wearing a towel. ''Hey babey'' he said as he gave me a kiss. ''H-Hey Boomer...Y'know, if theres anything you wanna ask me just go ahead..'' I stuttered. What can I say? I panicked, he was planning on proposing! I mean its been my dream to get married since I was alittle girl but at this age? I mean look how well that turned out for Ashlie and Aidan!.

''What you on about Bubbles?'' he asked. ''Oh, nothing'' I said with a fake smile. ''Oh-kay..well im gonna go get dressed'' he said as he walked back into the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the wall. _This just isnt happening.._

**Normal POV**

Yes, today had been hard on everyone. Scarlet Foster had left, leaving the pain and sorrow behind. That didnt mean she didnt still feel it where she was, she knew she would return, just not for a while.

Blossom opened her laptop, ready for her next collum. She had alot to reflect on today, alot of insperation. It made it easier, even though it didnt feel that way,

_Dear readers. Today has been hard for me, for everyone that I love._  
><em>People dont always act the way you want them to, its painful and harsh.<em>  
><em>You can never realy tell what a person is thinking, only the outcome will teach you.<em>  
><em>Nothing go's the way you plan it, you just hope your steering in the right direction.<em>  
><em>Yes, today has been hard for me, but its an experience that I will learn from, and hope to never have to go through again.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

Blossom sighed and closed her laptop. Her words came from the heart, from her experience. Today was hard for everyone, but all that this writter wondered..would it be easier tomorow?..

_Life isnt a game..._

**- Hope you liked the collum! I acctualy writ that ages ago when my friend left so I though it would work good here,**

**Oooh, Bubbles found an engagment ring! Does this mean that the blondes will soon be walking down the isle? or does it mean another Ashlie/Aidan marrage fiasco?**

**Keep reading to find out..**

**Thanks for reading folks. Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**PS: babydoll: Haha, I love south park!. Im glad you liked chapters 3 and 4. So, Kaliena is back! This may mean trouble for Ashlie and Tyler! Haha, talk soon. Adriana xoxo**


	6. Love Is About Letting Go

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. I hope you liked my last chapter, it was pretty shocking huh?. Well here is chapter 6, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 - Love Is About Letting Go**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**Just as I was putting a pair of socks in I could feel something hard underneath the clother. I pulled it out to reveal a small box. I opened it and gasped, there was an engagment ring inside!. Is Boomer planning on proposing to me!.**_

**Normal POV**

Kaliena was back into Mitch's life. That mattered to him. Mitch didnt have much family growing up, he had Kaliena and his best friend Buttercup, that was all he had. He did feel sad when he told Kaliena he wouldnt be returning to North Carolina with her, she was heartbroken. She just had her cousin back, and he left her again.

Of course, Kaliena spent the month soul searching. Ever since she commited murder to Juliet Peirce it was all she could do to stop thinking about it, she put her faith in a higher power and found god. Religion didnt matter atall to her until she commited the most unforgivable sin.

''Kaliena, its good seeing you again'' said Buttercup as she hugged her. Kaliena would only be in California for a week, they had to make the most of it. ''Its good seeing you too Buttercup'' replied Kaliena. There was only one person that hadnt greeted her, that person was Tyler Harris. Kaliena smiled at Tyler and walked up to him.

''Tyler, I missed you. How you been?'' asked Kaliena. ''I've been great Kali,'' said Tyler sarcasticly. Kaliena looked to the ground, realising it was such a stupid question to ask. ''I spent so long trying to get over you Kaliena. And now? I dont even understand why. Im sorry that you've been through so much this year, but you can even begin to imagine how much i've been through'' said Tyler before walking upstairs. Kaliena sighed and turned back to the gang.

No one knew why those two broke up, but they knew it was because of something big, something awful. Thats all they knew. If they knew the real reason it would blow their minds..thats why it was secret.

**Bubbles POV**

I was panicking. Was Boomer..realy going to propose to me? at 17? this is realy wrong. I cant even..ah. I need to talk to him, right now. I stormed into my room, Boomer was sitting on the bed reading a book. ''Right you have some explaining to do!'' I yelled. Boomer looked up with confused eyes. ''What have I done now?'' he asked.

''This!'' I yelled before opening the drawer and pulling out the engagment ring. I tossed it to Boomer, who caught it without problem. He opened it and glared back up at me. ''Wow, whos getting married?'' he asked. _Hes not even admitting it, urgh._ ''Dont play dumb, I know your planning on proposing to me!'' I yelled.

''Bubbs, this isnt mine..'' he replied. I glared at him in confusion. ''Well if it isnt yours, then who's is its...?''

**Kaliena POV**

Everyone seemed diffrent somehow, more grown up. Scarlet left, I didnt even realise she was depressed..funny the things you notice and the things you dont. I dont know, I just think that everyone has changed somehow. I have, I know that.

I walked into Tyler's room. I need to talk to him, its killing me..the distence between us. ''Tyler?'' I called out. Tyler looked up at me, his eyes were filled with annoyence and betrayal. ''What is it Kali?'' he asked me directly. ''Im sick of us being like this, I miss being your friend Ty. Cant we just let the past be the past?'' I asked desreatly.

''Kali, you killed someone to keep that secret getting out and you think I can just put it in the past? you must be dalusional'' replied Tyler as he looked away. I sighed and walked over to his bed, his room was a tip..classic Tyler. ''Listen, I may not be able to take back what I did but I still like you and I want to be your friend. Just give me this one chance, i've only got one week left here Ty'' I said. Tyler looked up at me and smiled.

''Yeah yeah, just sit down will you'' he said. I grinned and sat beside him. We began to talk about old times, and the times that would come. Everything felt right again, I felt like I belonged again.

**Normal POV**

Ashlie looked into her bedroom to find Tyler and Kaliena talking and laughing. Something inside her twinged, she was jealouse. She knew how much Tyler loved her, and it killed her to see them together. Ashlie tried to convince herself that she felt nothing for Tyler, but it was getting harder and harder.

Meanwhile,

Blossom walked into her bedroom smiling. Brick was on the bed on his laptop. ''Well?..'' she asked smiling. Brick looked up at her. ''Well?..'' he repeated in confusion. Blossom grinned and sat down. ''What did you think of my last collum? It was okay right?'' she asked nervously. ''Yeah, about that. I havent red it yet, I'll read it tomorow'' he said before looking back at the computer.

''You didnt even read it?'' she asked, she was disapointed at him. ''Nope, ill read it later. Stop nagging me'' he said as he began typing on his computer. Blossom stood up and glared at him angrily. ''Im 'nagging' you? For god sake Brick, I asked a pretty strait-forward question!'' yelled Blossom.

''Whats your problem?'' Brick asked her. Blossom was litteraly fuming, her anger was building up. ''My problem? My problem is that this isnt working! You changed Brick. Why are you acting so diffrent all of a sudden!'' Blossom asked loudly. Brick glared at her with hate in his eyes. ''Oh I've changed have I? What about you? ever since you got this damn job you've been acting all hight and mighty!'' Yelled Brick. She gasped in discust. ''Oh, so your jealouse that I have a job!'' Blossom asked.

Brick gave Blossom a terrifying a death glare. ''I didnt say that!'' he yelled. ''Well mabey you should stop saying things. I think we need to take a brake'' said Blossom before walking out of the room. She slammed the door and walked off into the living room. She sat down to write todays collum,

_People arnt meant to last. Someone once told me 'theres no point in falling in love, because no matter how good it gets it always ends in disaster'. Your born, you fall in love, you die. But what about those who dont find love? There is a giant whole in their life. Love is a big part of life, but it dosent last..it never does._  
><em>Love is about holding on, but its also about letting go..<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_Love is about letting go.._

**- Did that speach sound firmiliar? Yup, its the one that Buttercup said in Boarding School, smart me huh?**

**Poor reds! what a shame huh?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please Review. Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	7. Dont Fool Yourself

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Your all great:)**

**So, last chapter had alot happening... The reds ended it..again. Bubbles and Boomer found an engagment ring in their room, so whos planning on poping the question? and Kaliena has made an impression on brooding Tyler again.**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 7 - Dont Fool Yourself**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**''What have I done now?'' he asked.**_

_**''This!'' I yelled before opening the drawer and pulling out the engagment ring. I tossed it to Boomer, who caught it without problem. He opened it and glared back up at me. ''Wow, whos getting married?'' he asked. Hes not even admitting it, urgh. ''Dont play dumb, I know your planning on proposing to me!'' I yelled.**_

_**''Bubbs, this isnt mine..'' he replied. I glared at him in confusion. ''Well if it isnt yours, then who's is its...?''**_

**Normal POV**

Alot happened in the last week. People left and new people came, an engagment ring was discovered and a lovers quarle caused a brake up. Yes, it had been a very eventful week for the gang but that didnt mean there wouldnt be more to come.

Brick sat up painfuly. He had slept on the coutch, the large uncomfortable coutch. He couldnt realy complain though, it was his fault. He and Blossom had broken up, or 'were on a brake' as Blossom put it, so Brick slept happily knowing there was still hope for them. Brick stood up and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink.

It was nearing 9am, Jake was already at work and soon everyone else would wake up. Brick thought about what it would be like when he saw Blossom, he debated whether it would be awkward or civil..knowing Blossom he already had his answer. Brick could hear doors opening, and the sound of people walking downstairs.

''Morning Brick'' said Ashlie as she walked down the stairs. ''How was your slee-..'' she didnt finish as she noticed the sheets that were on the coutch. ''You slept on the coutch?'' asked Ashlie confused. Brick nodded and walked back into the living room, Ashlie following behind. ''Me and Blossom are on a brake'' said Brick as he began to clear the sheets of the coutch.

''You and Blossom broke up!'' yelled Ashlie, clearly shocked. ''Were taking a brake, its diffrent'' replied Brick. Ashlie put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy. ''Thats what I said to my ex boyfriend Tom..we didnt get back together'' said Ashlie. ''You realy know how to cheer a guy up dont'cha Ash?'' he asked sarcasticly. Ashlie smiled and sat down. ''Sorry Brick'' she said cheerfuly.

''How was your sleep then?'' asked Brick as a follow up question. ''Well it would be better if Kaliena didnt keep snoring, I mean I know shes Tylers friend or whatever but why did she have to be in our room!'' ranted Ashlie. Brick smiled at her. ''You realy dont like Kaliena do you?'' he asked. ''Gee, what gave you that idea?'' asked Ashlie sarcasticly. Brick smiled and sat down on the coutch.

''Why dont you like her?'' asked Brick curiously. Ashlie didnt honestly know why she didnt like Kaliena, probibly because she wouldnt let herself believe the obvious answer..Tyler. ''I just think shes annoying'' lied Ashlie. She knew that wasent true, Kaliena was always a kind hearted, sweet, like-able girl to Ashlie, even when she murdered someone she tried to make up for it..she was an amazing person and that killed Ashlie.

The two directed their attention to the door, where Blossom stood. Brick and Ashlie glared at her awkwardly. ''Uh..hey'' said Blossom. ''Hey B'' said Ashlie smiling, trying to push past the awkwardness. Blossom smiled and walked into the kitchen. Brick and Ashlie glanced at eachother. ''Awkward'' said Ashlie with a smile. Brick nodded in agreement. ''Well I need to go meet Cat, see you later'' said Ashlie before walking out the door. Brick sighed and sat back on the coutch.

**Bubbles POV**

This is killing me. Who does this ring belong to! It must be someone in the house..mabey Jake was planning on proposing to Scarlet?..no he would have told us that. Okay, this is seriously annoying. I will find out who's this is, if its the last thing I do.

I started pacing around the room. It was all I could think about, im not trying to be nosey..im just curious. Theres so many possibiltys, everyone in this house is dating someone except for Jake, Tyler, Ashlie and Blake..so it cant be any of them.

''Hey sweetness'' said Boomer cheerfuly as he walked in. ''Yeah..thats good'' I mumbled, I wasent listening to him atall. Boomer walked over to me and waved his hand in my face. ''Hey, you listening to me?'' he asked. I pulled away from my trance and smiled at him. ''Sorry, I just cant think strait'' I replied as I took a seat on the bed.

''Why do you care so much about someone having an engagment ring? mabey Liam proposed to Harlie or something..who cares?'' asked Boomer. I gave him a death glare. ''I do! I want to know why it was in our room..are you sure its not yours?'' I asked. Boomer smiled and sat beside me. ''Its not. Why cant you just wait for the person to acctualy propose..then you'll know'' suggested Boomer.

''How can they propose when we have the ring!'' I yelled as I picked up the box, it was lying on the bed. ''Gee, how about you put it back where it was!'' said Boomer. I sighed and walked over to the drawer, I put the box back inside. ''There, happy now?'' I asked annoyed. Boomer smiled and walked over to me. ''Extatic'' he said smoothley before kissing me.

_Im still gonna find out who's it is..._

**Ashlie POV**

Me and Cat were sitting at the beach, we had been there about an hour. I loved the beach, I dont know why, it just cheers me up whenever I come here. ''So, when are you starting work?'' I asked her curiously. Cat smiled happily. ''Tonight, you need to come down and see me in action!'' said Cat. ''Cool, I was gonna go down with Blake tonght anyway'' I replied.

Cat done that look, y'know the look she has when she hears a boys name. ''Blake, cant wait to meet him'' she said with a smirk. Cat and her boys, like moths to a flame. I laughed at her comment. ''Dont scare him away Cat'' I said giggling. ''I dont scare people away!'' she defended. ''Sure you dont'' I said sarcasticly. Me and Cat laughed for about 2 minutes strait.

''Where's Liam?'' I asked curiously. Liam and Cat are like brother and sister, they're ALWAYS together, I think its sweet. ''He's with Harlie I think'' relied Cat. I smiled to myself, Harlie and Liam, too cute. I wish I could find someone as great as Liam, ever since Aidan I feel like its never gonna happen for me again..hope im wrong.

**Normal POV**

Earlier that night, Ashlie, Tyler, Cat, Harlie, Blake and Liam were heading to the club. Cat and Blake would be behind the bar. Once the gang got in the club it was in full swing, the lights were peircing their eyes and the deafening music was playing. Cat and Blake wandered behind the bar while Tyler, Harlie, Ashlie and Liam went to a table and got some drinks. Ashlie looked stunning, she had on a black shirt saying 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!' and purple skinnies with black army boots. She looked amazing.

Harlie and Liam began making out, causing Ashlie and Tyler to glance at eachother awkwardly. ''So..'' said Ashlie, trying to start a conversation. ''How's Kaliena?'' Ashlie asked with fake concern. ''Shes good, its acctualy good to see her, I missed her'' replied Tyler. Ashlie sighed and took a big gulp of her beer. ''Whens she leaving then?'' asked Ashlie, she wasent even being suttle anymore.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her. ''Your dont realy like Kali do you, love?'' asked Tyler, even though he knew she didnt, he just knew. Ashlie sighed and glared at him, taking another drink. ''Shes amazing Ty, I hope your happy with her'' said Ashlie annoyed. Tyler looked at her, he was confused. ''Ash..me and Kaliena arnt dating, love. What gave you that impression?'' asked Tyler.

By this point, Harlie and Liam had already disapeared somewhere. Ashlie downed the rest of her beer and stared at Tyler. ''Because your always together and your like in love with her'' said Ashlie, it was offical..she was making an utter fool of herself. Tyler smiled and finished off his beer.

''Ash, I loved her..loved. I broke up with her for a reason, why do you care so much anyway?'' he asked curiously. Ashlie looked down at the table, she couldnt tell him. Over the past few weeks Ashlie realised she was feeling something for Tyler. They hadnt known eachother that long, but when Aidan introduced them they became great friends.

''Ash, tell me'' he said. Something in Ashlie twinged. Just then everything came out. ''Look. After me and Aidan got divorced, I didnt think I could like anyone ever again. And then you came along, Aidans bestfriend. I dont know what the hell it is that im feeling but I like it..and I dont even know what to do'' said Ashlie. It wasnt the beer talking, it all came from the heart.

Without warning, Tyler pressed his lips on Ashlies. There lips were in-sync with eachother as they began kissing wildley. Everything was perfect to the both of them, pure bliss. They pulled away and smiled at eachother. ''Did you realy mean that?'' asked Ashlie. Tyler chuckled and smiled at Ashlie.

''Ash, when Aidan introduced you to me as his 'wife' I was proud of him. Your gorgeous and funny and you've managed to come out of a car crash, a miscariage and a divorce still standing. You think Kaliena's amazing? well she's got nothing on you, love'' said Tyler. Ashlie grinned happily and put my hand on his neck. ''That may have been the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me'' she said before kissing him again. That moment the two teens finaly admited their feelings..and boy did it feel good.

**Cat POV**

I glared across the bar to Blake. Harlie was right, he's so fit. Smiling, I walked over to him. ''Hi'' I said. Blake smiled at me. ''Hey, your Cat right?'' he asked me. I tilted my head grinning. ''Aw, so you've heard of me?'' I asked sarcasticly. We shared a laugh. ''So Blake, tell me abit about yourself'' I said. Blake handed a customer a beer and turned back to me.

''Theres not much to tell. My names Blake Jojo, I have 3 brothers and im a bartender'' said Blake. I smiled brightly. ''What an intresting life you must have'' I said with a strait face. Blake chuckled and grinned at me. ''You know me, I wanna know stuff about you'' he asked. I grinned flirtasiously. ''Ask me anything'' I said. ''Okay, um..whats your faveorite animal?'' he asked. ''Dog'' I replied. ''Realy, I thought it would be cat'' he said with a playful smirk. ''Oh. ha. ha.'' I replied sarcasticly with a smile.

''Full name?'' he asked. ''Catrina Bailey'' I replied smiling. ''Got any talents?'' he asked. ''I sing, I was in a band with Ashlie and Harlie a few years ago'' I replied proudly. That band was awesome, we werent half bad to be honest. ''Cool, so tell me Cat..If your such a talented singer, why are you behind the bar with me instead of behind the mic?'' asked Blake. I smiled, after the girls moved I didnt see much point in singing.

''Because im 17 and I have bills to pay. Everything isnt as easy as your making it sound y'know'' I said. Blake smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. ''Listen, I used to think that to. I only work here because I needed something to pass the time, but if I had something I would rather be doing i'd be out there doing it. Just go for it'' said Blake. This guy is pretty sweet, its good to see he's more than a good face.

''I like you Blake Jojo. Your a sweet guy'' I said smiling. ''You aint half bad yourself Catrina Bailey'' replied Blake with a grin. _Yep, I think im gonna like working here.._

**Blossom POV**

Today was hard for me. I know that ending it with Brick was the right thing to do..I just miss him. Now I know what Scarlet ment, its hard living in the same house with someone you broke up with, but im not leaving..he cant drive me away.

I sat infront of my laptop and began writting,

_Readers. In my last collum I talked about love, and how it was important but pointless._  
><em>I meant every word. Sometimes you think you love someone more than anything, and then you realise you dont. Marguerite Duras once wrote,<em>  
><em>''It's afterwards you realize that the feeling of happiness you had with a man didn't necessarily prove that you loved him''.<em>  
><em>Somethings just arnt meant to be..I learned that the hard way.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_Dont fool yourself.._

**- Ashlie and Tyler, :). Are we seeing Cat and Blake? should he be with her or Harlie? And Blossom girl! Time to get back with the Brick-meister..dont ya think?**

**ALSO:**

**Competiton: If you can guess who the ring belongs to, you will get a mention and you can have an OC in the story when I next put an OC in. So heres a hint, it isnt Blake, Jake, Ashlie, Bubbles, Boomer or Tyler... SO GET GUESSING, (One guess per person) Good luck;)**

**Please review. Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. The Past Is Behind Us

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Ive gotten about 3 guesses for the ring, Ill be revealing next chapter so hurry and guess. Thanks for all the great review, your all so nice!.**

**So last chapter we saw..Tyler and Ashlie finaly kiss! hows Kaliena gonna take that!. Cat and Blake made an impression on eachother. Blossom and Brick are calling quits and Bubbles is intent on finding who the ring belongs to.**

**Reviews...**

**babydoll: Ha, ill tell you if you guess right next chapter. This is a big chapter for Ashlie and Tyler, your gonna love it!. Also I was going to do the fake boyfriend thing but I was thinking that if I ever decide to bring Aidan back he can be all 'my bestfriend and my ex wife! 0.o' which is just as good right?. Also, I was thinking of Cat and Blake just to make Harlie jealous too, thanks. Talk later chick, Adriana xoxo**

**babyjaetn: Thanks so much. And Ill tell you if you were right next chapter;)**

**JamieFeFe: Sorry, I liked your idea but ive got the whole thing planned out and they cant get back together yet. You'll see why on chapter 10. Thanks for reviewing though :)**

**On with the story,**

**Chapter 8 - The Past Is Behind Us**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**Without warning, Tyler pressed his lips on Ashlies. There lips were in-sync with eachother as they began kissing wildley. Everything was perfect to the both of them, pure bliss. They pulled away and smiled at eachother. ''Did you realy mean that?'' asked Ashlie. Tyler chuckled and smiled at Ashlie.**_

_**''Ash, when Aidan introduced you to me as his 'wife' I was proud of him. Your gorgeous and funny and you've managed to come out of a car crash, a miscariage and a divorce still standing. You think Kaliena's amazing? well she's got nothing on you, love'' said Tyler. Ashlie grinned happily and put my hand on his neck. ''That may have been the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me'' she said before kissing him again. That moment the two teens finaly admited their feelings..and boy did it feel good.**_

**Normal POV**

_**(This is directly after last chapter)**_

Liam and Harlie were still outside, and Tyler and Ashlie were making out. As for Cat and Blake, they were talking behind the bar. ''I have a dare for you then Miss Bailey'' said Blake with a cheeky smirk. Cat smiled and leaned against the bar. ''What is it then?'' she asked curiously. Blake pointed over to the stage area.

''Your a singer, show me how good you are'' said Blake. Cat stared at the stage, it had been years since she had preformed..she stopped after Harlie and Ashlie left for Boarding School. Cat turned her attention back to Blake. ''Your on'' she said before taking a large drink of beer and walking over to the stage.

Cat muttered something to the DJ and walked on stage. She stood infront of the mic and grinned over at Blake. Harlie and Liam walked back inside and glared to the stage. ''What are you doing?'' yelled Ashlie. Cat simply smirked and held the microphone. ''Cat Bailey's back on stage bitch!'' she said laughing into the mic. Ashlie, Liam and Harlie laughed and cheered.

''This is Cat Bailey, and shes gonna be singing 'Jar of hearts' by Christina Perri!'' yelled the DJ. Everyone cheered and stared at Cat. She picked up the mic and bagan to sing,

_I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live, half-alive And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long Just to feel alright Remember how to put back The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed The first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

The whole room cheered like mad. She was flawless, she was amazing. Cat smiled as all those feelings of her preforming days came back to her. Everyone clapped and whistled as Cat made her way of the stage.

Liam, Harlie, Ashlie, Tyler and Blake came over to congratulate her. ''Your still amazing Cat, what made you do it?'' asked Liam. Cat smiled and jumped on Blake, giving him a hug. ''This guy'' she said laughing. Then out of the blue Cat pressed her lips to Blakes. Ashlie and Liam widended their mouths.

Cat and Blake began to kiss while everyone else cheered. Harlie did not however, she just glared at them. Harlie was feeling something wierd as she watched them kissing, she didnt know what it was..but it wasnt good.

The pair pulled away and smiled at eachother. ''Your amazing'' said Blake in awe as he set the girl down. Cat giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. ''Thank you, I needed that'' she said happily. Blake glared over at Harlie, she did not look happy. Blake felt bad, he knew he liked Harlie..but she was with Liam, and he had someone that liked him. Two can play at that game...

**Ashlie POV**

_**(The next day)**_

I walked into my room and saw Kaliena sitting on Tylers bed. ''Hey'' I said casualy as I walked inside. Kaliena gave me an icy death glare. ''Tyler told me you kissed him'' Kaliena said hatefuly. Ashlie glared at her confused. ''He kissed me acctualy..and why do you care?'' I asked her.

Kaliena stood up and walked over to me. ''Mabey because I still like him. He's the reason I came here in the first place'' said Kaliena. I scoffed, she has a cheek. ''Tyler hates you Kali. He may act like hes your friend again but whatever you did to him..its un-forgivable. Your over, deal with it. You'll just ruin your life if you obsess over him'' I said angrily.

''Yeah, coming from the girl that got pregnant and married at seventeen. I dont think you can give view on ruining your life!'' said Kaliena. I laughed alittle, she realy is retarded. ''Atleast im not a murder!..yeah, I said it!'' I yelled. Kaliena widended her mouth and gave me a terrifying death glare before tackling me to the ground.

''DONT YOU DARE BRING THAT UP BITCH!'' yelled Kaliena as we began rolling around the ground. ''SHE WAS MY BESTFRIEND YOU SICK TWISTED PHSYCO!'' I yelled as I punched her in the face. Kaliena groweld and tryed to get ontop of me. ''DONT CALL ME A PHSYCO!'' yelled Kaliena as she puched me in the face.

''OR WHAT? YOU GONNA KILL ME LIKE YOU KILLED JULIET PEIRCE!'' I yelled, venom dripping from every single word. Kaliena was about to yell something back until we were pulled off of eachother.

Tyler held me back, as did Mitch with Kaliena. ''What are you doing!'' yelled Mitch. ''This bitch started it!'' I yelled as I tried to get free from Tylers grip. ''Calm down, love. This isnt you!'' yelled Tyler. Me and Kaliena groweld at eachother. ''If I were you I would run'' said Kaliena. I grinned and tilted my head.

''What you gonna do Kaliena..gonna kill me, we all know your fine with that!'' I yelled. Kaliena was officaly pissed. ''You killed your own freeking kid by falling down the stairs you clumsy bitch!'' retorted Kaliena. I gasped as did Tyler. I was about to swing at her when Tyler pulled me back, I was kicking and screaming..I snapped.

''Kaliena, I think its time to go'' said Mitch. Kaliena nodded and smiled at Tyler. ''Sorry it came to this Tyler, I hope to see you again'' was all she said before breaking out of her cousins arms and walking out the door. Mitch ran after her, leaving me and Tyler. I walked over to my bed and sat down, I was covered in bruises and the room was a tip.

''Im sorry, I dont usualy act like that'' I said. Tyler shoosh'd me and sat beside me. ''It wasent your fault, love'' he said as he put his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

''How could you even be with someone like that?'' I asked. Tyler sighed. ''She was alot diffrent before she got sent to Boarding School'' replied Tyler. Its hard to believe, I remember when Kaliena was sweet..I looked up to her! Shes changed.

''Why did you two brake up? I mean this one secret..you dumped her and she killed Juliet to stop her telling anyone..can something realy be that bad?'' I asked. Tyler sighed and held me closer to him. ''Kaliena was a diffrent person in North Carolina..she was perfect until one time..she did a hit and run'' said Tyler.

I gasped in shock and confusion. ''What?'' I asked. ''There was this girl that kissed her ex boyfriend, so she hit her with her car and drove off. The girl was fine but Kali got charged and sent to Boarding School'' said Tyler. ''And she killed Juliet over that!'' I asked, that was abit extreame.

''No, do you remember Mr Smith?'' asked Tyler. Ah yes, Mr Smith. He was our english teacher, 20 years old and realy hot. ''Of course'' I said. ''Lets just say Kali cheated on me with Mr Smith. And Juliet saw them, so Kaliena killed her because if it got out Mr Smith would go to jail'' said Tyler. Thats..I cant even explain that with words!.

''Oh my god, no wonder you hated her!'' I yelled. Tyler chuckled and turned to me. ''Lets just forget about Kaliena, love'' he said before kissing me. I smiled and kissed back happily. The past is behind us now, thats all that matters...

**Normal POV**

It was a very eventful night for the group. Kaliena finaly left, taking her hate and anger with her. Mitch was heartbroken seeing his cousin like that. It was all for the better though, she learned not to mess with Ashlie Flae..

Everyone was in the living room talking about the fight that took place in Ashlie and Tylers bedroom. Jake was back from work, enjoying conversation with his friends. The gang heard a noise outside and glared at the door... someone walked in..

Everbody gasped apon seeing the two firmilar faces..

''Scarlet..'' said Buttercup..

_(BLOSSOMS COLLUM)_

_Regret. Its a word that know one likes. Sometimes its not that big, like regreting not going to a party cause you thought it would be bad. But other times its like regreting the decisons you made. Yes, regret is a word that no body likes,_  
><em>but everyone goes through it once in their lives..<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_The past is behind us..._

**- WOW, SCAR IS BACK BABEYY! But will she leave again? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Hope you liked the Ashlie/Kaliena fight, it was hilarious right? Well shes gone now, sad times.**

**Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	9. You Cant Predict What Will Happen Next

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked last chapter.**

**Scarlets back! Lets find out what she wants...**

**babydoll: Hey Dania. Glad you liked it. And I will be, I just thought the OC's could use a chapter cause now that Scarlets back its gonna be centred around Buttercup and Jake, know what I mean? Im working on my drama chapter, ill give you a hint..its mega sad! but I know you'll love it!. Talk later chickkk! Adriana xoxo**

**On with the story,**

**Chapter 9 - You Cant Predict What Will Happen Next**

_**Previously On Never Ending:**_

_**The gang heard a noise outside and glared at the door... someone walked in..**_

_**Everbody gasped apon seeing the two firmilar faces..**_

_**''Scarlet..'' said Buttercup..**_

**Normal POV**

Scarlet Foster stood at the door, her baby in her hand. She smiled at Buttercups shocked expresion. Jake was too shocked to move, he just glared at his ex girlfriend and child with wide eyes. No one was speaking, it was quiet and awkward.

Finaly, Buttercup decided to speak. ''Scar! What are you doing back!'' she asked with a smile as she ran up and hugged her. Scarlet smiled and hugged back. ''I missed you all, I needed to see you'' she replied. Jake stood up and walked over to them. Scarlet walked over to him and handed him his baby.

Ruby began smiling brightly as her dad held her. Scarlet smiled sadly and watched. ''So..what have I missed?'' asked Scarlet. Everone glared at eachother, everone had their secrets. The reds brake up, the engagment ring, Kalienas secret..there was so much to tell.

''Uh..nothing much'' said Blossom glaring at everone awkwardly. Boomer walked up to Scarlet and slyly asked her, ''hey, you didnt by any chance have an engagment ring?'' he asked. Scarlet glared at him in confusion. ''No..why?'' she asked him. ''No reason'' he replied before walking back over to Bubbles.

No one knew what to do now. Scarlet Foster was back, but they had a feeling she wouldnt be back that long..

**Buttercup POV**

It was about 5 in the morning. Scarlet slept in my room, but I didnt sleep. I stayed up all night, thinking of why she was acctualy back here. It didnt make any sence, she left because of Jake..mabey thats why she came back..

I walked over to Ruby's crib and smiled down at my god-daughter. I loved that girl, she looked so much like Scarlet. I picked her up and walked into what was Scarlets room. Jake was sitting on the bed, still awake.

''Jake, I thought you might wanna see Ruby?'' I asked as I walked in. Jake smiled and nodded in responce. I walked over to him and placed Ruby in his arms. ''Why do you think she's back?'' asked Jake as he looked down at Ruby. I raised my shoulders and shrugged them. ''I dont know'' I replied.

We sat in silence, until the sun rised waking everone else up..

**Blake POV**

Me and Cat were in the club, it was about 3pm, we were setting up early. I turned my head to look at her and smiled. ''So..about that kiss'' I said smiling. Cat grinned slyly and looked at me. ''It was pretty intense right'' she said. I grinned and walked over to her. ''I dont think so, it was spontanious'' I said. Cat smiled and draped her arms around my neck.

''In that case, why dont we go for round two'' said Cat smiling before kissing me again. We were kissing wildley behind the bar until we heard someone cough. We broke apart and glared over the bar to find Harlie and Liam.

''Oh..hey'' said Cat awkwardly. Harlie glanced at me, she was acting wierd ever since last night. I turned my attention back to Cat. ''Wanna go somewhere then?'' I asked the group. They nodded and walked out with us.

**Boomer POV**

I walked into the hall looking for Bubbles. I was about to walk in my room when I heard someone in there. I glanced inside to see someone with the ring..oh my god its ..!

I stepped inside and crossed my arms. ''So its you, your the one whos proposing?'' I asked. ''Yeah'' he replied. ''Why didnt you tell me Mitch..'' **(an: Congrats Dania, you got it right!)**

''I wanted to but I wanted to wait till the perfect time'' said Mitch. ''Well why did you hide it in our room!'' I asked in confusion. ''Dude, I share a room with Kaylee, she would have found it'' replied Mitch. I nodded in understandment.

''Oh my god!'' said Bubbles as she walked in. ''Its you!'' she yelled. ''Okay, how may people know about this!'' yelled Mitch curiously. ''Its just us dude, dont worry'' I replied.

We all stood in silence, waiting for someone to say something..

**Scarlet POV**

I sat in Buttercups room. I was trying to get Ruby to go to sleep. Its good being back, I missed everyone..well except Jake. I was in Briceton for a few weeks, staying in my old house. It was okay, but it just got lonley after a while.

''Scar?'' called out Jake as he entered the room. I stared up at him and smiled. ''Hey Jake'' I said awkwardly. He walked inside and sat beside me. ''I missed you, ive been going crazy without you'se'' he said. I smiled at him. ''Realy'' I said as I turned my attention back to Ruby.

''Why did you do it Scarlet, why did you leave?'' asked Jake despreatly. I sighed and looked up to him. ''I just couldnt handle being around it all anymore, I needed to get away'' I replied. ''Well your back now, so we can try work past this. Well be a family again'' he said.

I looked away and sighed. ''Jake, just cause im back..that dosent mean were back on. I left because of our brake up, and I dont plan on staying long anyway..we cant get back together. Im sorry'' I said before standing up and walked out the room.

_I hope it gets easier..._

**Normal POV**

Blossom walked into her bedroom, the room she once shared with Brick. She walked over to her laptop and began writing,

_Some things arnt predictable. You cant know what someones going to say._  
><em>You cant know if someone will change or be the person they always were.<em>  
><em>Thats whats wrong with the world. No one is predictable realy.<em>  
><em>Know one can predict whats going to change, but I guess thats just part of the journey.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

Blossom sent her collum to the paper and closed her laptop. She sighed and walked over to her bed. The bed she once shared with Brick, but now sleeps alone..

_You cant predict what will happen next..._

**- Hope you liked it.**

**Congrats to babydoll for guessing Mitch, well done Dania.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	10. It Was Supposed To Be A Normal Day

**Never Ending**

**- Yo guys. So, this is a VERY special chapter. Never Ending's first ever drama chapter! Remember how in Boarding School there was a drama chapter every so after? well here is Never Endings first. Hope you like ittt!**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty sad :(**

**ENJOY!**

**Reviews...**

**JamieFeFe: Aw, thank you :) I loved writing the fight scene, I wasnt going to do it but I remembered that I hadnt yet mentioned what the secret was so I added ****that scene. Thanks for your review! :)**

**babydoll: Haha, I laughed when I red your review. I knew you would get it right, you always do aha. I would hold another contest but I dont know what for, if your not up for making an acctual character you can help make Scarlets sister, she'll be coming in the chapter after this one, if your up for making her it would realy be a help. Talk later chick, adriana xoxo**

**Chapter 10 - It Was Supposed To Be A Normal Day **

**Normal POV**

It was supposed to be a normal day. Jake would go to work, Blake would go to the club and Blossom would write her collum. Thats what should have happened..but an intresting turn of events changed that...

The crook pulled out a gun and pointed it to Blake. ''GIVE US THE MONEY!'' he yelled. Everyone stood still, hoping that everything would blow over. ''I SAID GIVE US THE MONEY!'' yelled the guy.

Then a gun shot was heard, and someone screamed out in pain...

_(4 hours earlier)_

**Mitch POV**

''C'mon Mitch, just ask her'' said Bubbles. I looked down at the ring that sat in my hand. I never had the courage to ask Kaylee to marry me, but the pressure is getting to me. I dont want to wait any longer.

''Im gonna do it'' I said with a confident smile. ''Well I would hurry, we have to get to the club in a few hours'' said Bubbles. I nodded and walked out. My palms were getting sweaty and I felt fainty. I didnt think I would be so nervous, _I wonder how Aidan proposed to Ashlie.._

I took a deep breath and walked inside my room, Kaylee was sitting on her bed reading a book. I smiled and walked over to her. ''Kayles'' I said. She looked up to me and smiled. ''Hey Mitch, whats up?'' she asked.

I got down on one knee and held her hand. She looked down at me in shock, she knew what was coming next. ''Kaylee Flores, will you marry me?'' I asked her with hope. Her mouth widended as she stared down at me. ''What?'' she asked in shock. ''Ive been wanting to ask you since we got here. I love you, I wanna be with you forever. Will you be my wife?'' I said.

Kaylee pulled her hand back and glared at me with sad eyes. ''No..''

**Scarlet POV**

I looked through my outfits. Today all of us are going to Karma, that club that Blake works at. I dont have that many good outfits anymore, I cant aford them cause of Ruby and all of my others clothes I threw out when I was pregnant cause I couldnt fit into them.

After much deliberation, I picked an outfit. I wore a black tankop, red skinnys and black combat boots. My fiery red hair was down my back in perfect curles. I picked out a leather jacket also, the one Buttercup gave me ages ago when we were still in Boarding school.

''You look amazing'' said Jake as he leaned against the door. I smiled at him and fixed my tanktop. ''Do you think?, atleast you cant notice the streach marks'' I said laughing alittle. Jake smiled and walked over to me. ''Listen, about last night-'' I started to say but Jake interupted me.

''Dont, I was totaly out of line'' said Jake. I turned around and put my hand on his arm. ''No you werent Jake, I do still love you..of course I do. I just couldnt deal with you working all the time and me getting left alone with Ruby'' I said. Jake held me close.

''Why didnt we just talk about it? I would give up my job for you Scar, as long as you didnt leave. I want a life with you, I want to get married and have more kids, another girl called marroon or something _(another version of red)!_'' I laughed at that.

''I want that too but wont it be too hard?'' I aske him. Jake shook his head and carressed my cheek. ''Nothings too hard for us Scar'' said Jake before crashing his lips onto mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him back lovingly. We finaly pulled away after a few seconds.

''I love you Jake. And I want everything you just said. I wanna be Scarlet Hamilton'' I said happily. Jake grinned and kissed me softly. ''Well get married, get our own house near here and raise a family'' he said smiling. I nodded, tears of joy coming to my green eyes. Jake held me close to him.

''Well tell everyone tonight'' said Jake. I nodded into his chest smiling. ''Ill never leave you again Jake..I promise'' I said happily.

**Buttercup POV**

I was shocked. Kaylee just told me that Mitch proposed to her..and she said no!. We sat in my room, I was holding Ruby. ''Why did you say no!'' I asked in suprise. Kaylee sighed and looked down. ''Well me and Mitch have like 6 months until were 18, thats young. Ashlie and Aidan made the mistake of getting married too young and it tore them apart'' replied Kaylee.

''Kayles, that was diffrent..they had a baby on the way and Ashlies parents are religious! they would have had no choice. But you and Mitch? you dont have to and thats what makes it great'' I explained. Kaylee nodded and looked at me. ''I know Buttercup, I just cant'' she said.

''What are you gonna do?'' I asked her. ''I dont know but im not in the mood for celebrating tonight. Tell Jake to go with you, Ill look after Ruby'' she said. I nodded and handed Ruby to her. ''Sure, Ill see you when we get home okay?'' I said. Kaylee nodded and sat with Ruby. I sighed and walked out to join my friends.

**Normal POV**

The gang were all dressed and ready to go to Karma. ''I dont get it, Isnt the club closed today?'' asked Bubbles. ''Yeah, but Chuck left me the keys so I thought it would be fun to have the place to ourselves'' said Blake as he held up the keys. Everyone cheered and laughed as they took off.

After a quick drive in Jake's car the gang all walked out to the door. Blake saw Cat and smiled as he walked up to her. ''Hey babe'' she said as he kissed him. ''Wow! When did that happen?'' asked Blossom. Only Ashlie, Liam and Harlie knew that they were together. ''Last night'' said Cat smiling.

''Aw'' said Bubbles smiling. Blake pulled the keys out and opened the door, letting everyone inside. ''I call the booze!'' yelled Buttercup as she jumped over the bar and grabbed a few bottles. Blake chuckled and started handing out drinks.

''See, your working on your night off. Tough brake'' said Brick. Blake smirked and handed him a beer. ''Tell me about it bro'' he said. Within minutes the gang were drinking and chatting. Scarlet and Jake smiled at eachother and walked over to eachother.

''We have something we want to tell you guys'' announced Jake smiling as he put his arm around Scarlet. Everyone turned their attention to them to hear their news. Just when Scarlet was about to tell them the door burst open.

Everyone glared to the door to find two guys standing at the door. The were wearing all black and had ski-masks on. ''What the hell! were closed!'' yelled Blake. One of the crooks had a gun in his hand, Blake noticed this and pushed Cat behind him.

The other crook pulled out a gun and pointed it to Blake. ''GIVE US THE MONEY!'' he yelled. Everyone stood still, hoping that everything would blow over. ''I SAID GIVE US THE MONEY!'' yelled the crook.

Then a gun shot was heard, and someone screamed out in pain...

''AHHHH!''

Everyone glared at the direction of the scream..Scarlet had been shot in the stomach!. The two crooks ran out rather quickly, leaving Scarlet for dead.

**Scarlet POV**

I looked down to my stomach, theres was dark red blood pouring all over my black tanktop. I felt as though I was about to faint. Buttercup screamed and ran to me. ''Scarlet!'' she yelled as she stopped me from falling over. Jake was panicking, he held me close to him, not letting me faint.

I put a hand over the whole in my stomach and turned to Jake. ''Jake..look after Ruby, dont let her end up like I did'' I coughed out, I knew I was on the brink of death. ''NO, dont talk like that! your gonna get through this!'' he yelled. I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek.

''I love you..'' I said quietly before dropping to the ground...

Do you know how people say that before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes? Its true. I saw everything that was remotley important to me, my first day at school, my sister, my baby..Jake. I saw everything..

Then I took my last breath and let my head fall to the side..

**Normal POV**

Buttercup and Jake started screaming and telling her to get up, but she couldnt hear them. Butch ran over and picked Buttercup off from the ground, she began kicking and screaming as she cryed into his chest. Bubbles fell to her knees as she cryed as did Ashlie and Blossom.

Blake held Cat close to him as he covered her mouth with her hand. Soon the news would reach to Kaylee..she did not yet know that the baby she was looking after no longer had a mother..

_Life isnt fair. Disaster and tradgedy always dawn on us._  
><em>People always leave. You cant predict it.<em>  
><em>Love never lasts. It leaves you for dead.<em>  
><em>No one said life was fair..<em>

_- Blossom Utonium..._

_It was supposed to be a normal day..._

**_TO BE CONTINED..._**

**- Well..there you have it, Never Endings first ever drama chapter. Scarlets dead..sniff sniff, I told you I was planning something!**

**Kaylee said no to Mitch... how could she!**

**And..Jake and Scarlet finaly got back together..only for her to be shot dead in his arms...**

**What will happen next?..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	11. No One Ever Realy Dies

**Never Ending**

**- Yo guys. I know last chapter was realy sad, Scarlet dying in Jakes arms..just when they were about to announce their engagment :( I know im crewl. Also, Kaylee! she has no idea and on top of that she said no to marrying Mitch! What will happen next?...**

**Reviews...**

**JamieFeFe: Hey :) And I know it was totaly shocking, im suprised I even considered it, Scarlets my faverout of all of my OC's, but I needed to do that for because of the next main plot, which you'll see this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**babydoll: I know..im terrible! :( Its a shame to let her go, I love that OC but it had to be done. Thanks for helping me out on the sister, Victoria's a great name. You never fail to please me :) thanks Dania. Oh and I have red scene hair with a black streak so I know how it looks haha, Talk later, Adriana xoxo**

**Chapter 11 - No One Ever Realy Dies**

_**Previously On Never Ending..**_

_**Then a gun shot was heard, and someone screamed out in pain...**_

_**''AHHHH!''**_

_**Everyone glared at the direction of the scream..Scarlet had been shot in the stomach!. The two crooks ran out rather quickly, leaving Scarlet for dead.**_

**Normal POV**

The whole room fell quiet. Buttercup Utonium was hugging her boyfriend, Butch tightly..not wanting to look at her best friends dead body. Cat covered her moutch with her hand to keep her from screaming, Blake was holding her tightly. Jake was on his knees beside his dead fiance, tears streaming down his face.

Mitch grabbed his phone to call the police, an ambulence..anything!. But then he realised..Kaylee was at home with Scarlets baby, she didnt even know that the little girl she was looking after would grow up without a mother. Mitch shakily held the phone to his ear, waiting to hear her voice.

''Mitch?'' asked Kaylee as she picked up the phone. ''Hey Kayles..something bad's happened'' said Mitch, breaking the silence. ''Whats wrong?'' she asked on the other line.

**Kaylee POV**

Mitch explained everything..Scarlet is dead..shes gone. I looked down at Ruby who was sleeping in my arms, she was too young to understand. I let the phone drop to the ground as tears streamed down my face. Ruby woke up hearing me cry and stared up at me with her coco brown eyes.

I stood up and put her in her big red crib, tucking her in so she could sleep. I shakiley walked downstairs, with a wide mouth and puffy eyes. All I could think about was that poor little girl, I grew up without a mother..and it was horrible. My mom died when I was 6, in a house fire. I grew up with only my dad and younger siblings. It was terrible..it was the worst thing that ever happened to my life. The though of that happening to an 8 month old is heartbreaking.

I could litteraly hear the sounds of sirens outside, probibly on their way to the club. How could someone shoot a seventeen year old teenage mother! all becuase of money..its pathetic. I sat on the coutch and took a deep breath, when everyone got home..the aftermath would begin..

**Normal POV**

The ambulence took Scarlets body away. The police were questioning Blake and Cat on what happened and everyone else was just standing, trying to stay calm. Buttercup walked over to Jake and helped him up of the ground.

''Jake, are you feeling okay?'' she asked him in concern as she held his hand. ''We were gonna get married..'' he muttered. Buttercup glared at him with confused eyes. ''What?'' she asked. Jake looked up at her and sighed. ''We got back together, that thing we were gonna tell you all..we were gonna get married and have more kids'' said Jake quietly.

Buttercup was shocked at what she was hearing. She threw her arms around him, locking him in a hug. ''Im so sorry!'' she sobbed as she tightened her grip on him. Jake hugged back, trying to keep the memory out of his head. The whole room fell quiet once more, as the teenagers were getting ready to leave.

**Buttercup POV**

Once we all got back home Kaylee ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and tried to stop myself from crying. Everone else took a seat in the living room, sitting in silence. I sighed and walked upstairs to go see Ruby, she was officaly all I had left of Scarlet. I walked over to her crub and picked her up.

Ruby smiled up at me and muttered the most painful word, ''mummy'' she muttered. I gasped and began to cry. Rubys first word..mummy, her first word was mummy..and she didnt even have one. I was on the verge of a break down when my siblings and the boys walked inside.

''Buttercup'' said Butch as he held me. I put Ruby back into her crib and faced my siblings. ''I cant accept this, I cant just let her die! I know what we have to do'' I said. Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blake and my siblings glared at me with anticipation. ''What?'' asked Bubbles curiously. ''My powers, I brought Blake back..I can bring Scar back'' I said.

''No it wont work Buttercup'' said Blake. ''Why not!'' I yelled despreatly. ''Because when Butch gave you the de-ressurection power it canceled out the ressuretion power. As long as you have both of them they're both useless'' explained Blake. I looked at Butch, hoping my idea would pay off.

''Then Ill give Butch it back!'' I yelled. Brick walked up to me and tried to calm me down. ''Buttercup. If you bring Scarlet back, you risk the possibility of bringing Juliet and so many more back, its dangerous!'' yelled Brick as he tried to knock some sence into me. I nodded, he was right..I could upset the balance of nature..like I did last time.

''Yeah..I guess I just needed to think there was an option. So it wouldnt be real, it dosent feel like shes dead'' I said. Bubbles nodded and clung to Blakes arm. ''No one ever realy dies'' she said pointing to Blake. I smiled slightly and hugged her. ''Yeah'' I replied as I pulled away. ''Ill be down in a second'' I said before turning my attention back to little Ruby Hamilton.

_No one ever realy dies..I'll keep that in mind.._

**Normal POV**

The whole gang was sitting in the livingroom, having a moment of silence. Then they heard someone knock on the front door. Jake walked over and opened it,

Out came a tall sad looking girl. She had long silky black hair that had purple streaks on both sides. She had hazel eyes and a black lip pericing on her ruby lips. She was skinny but not too skinny and she had a gorgeous face. She was at the age of 16 but looked much older considering her make-up. The girl hugged Jake tightly, squeezing him to dead.

''Vic..'' muttered Jake as he began to loose oxygen. The girl pulled back and smiled. ''Sorry Jake'' she said. Everyone glared at the girl in confusion. ''Uh..whos this?'' asked Blossom curiously. Jake turned around and brought the girl inside the house.

''Sorry, guys this is Victoria Foster..Scarlets sister'' explained Jake. Buttercup stood up and stared at Victoria. ''Scarlet said she only had a step sister, Rylie'' said Buttercup.

Scarlets parents were divorced then her mother married a man named James Young. He had a daughter Rylie that was the same age as Scarlet.

''Well me and Scar werent realy on good terms, when our parents got divorced my mom hated my dad..so did Scarlet. So she stayed with mom but me and my dad moved away, ever since then we hadnt spoke to eachother. Now I realy wish I made contact with her'' said Victoria sadly.

Jake put a hand on her shoulder. ''Its okay Vicky, im sure she missed you'' he said. Victoria nodded and let a small smile tug her lips as she thought of her sister. The sound of a baby's cry rang through the room, Victoria looked over to Kaylee to see Ruby. ''Oh my god, is that Ruby?'' she asked smiling.

''Yeah, how did you know about her if you werent speaking?'' asked Buttercup. ''Well me and Jake used to be good friends, he texted me the minute they found out'' explained Victoria. Kaylee stood up and walked over to her. ''Wanna hold her?'' asked Kaylee. Victoria nodded and picked up the baby. Her face lit up as soon as she stared down at her neice. ''She looks so much like Scarlet'' said Victoria happily. I smiled at them, the girl was nice..she was just like Scarlet, but something seemed alittle of about her..probibly my imagination.

By tomorow, most of this would have blown over. We've made it through the aftermath, thats all that matters..

_**(Blossoms Collum)**_

_Sometimes its hard making it through the day after disaster._  
><em>Others its the next day, the aftermath. I learned that recently.<em>  
><em>After all you know what they say,<em>  
><em>Its not the disaster that hurts the most, its the aftermath.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_No one never realy dies..._

**- Hope you liked this chapter. Im sad to let Scarlet go, she was my favorite OC but now her lovley sister Victoria has taken her place in the group. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review.**

**Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	12. Back To Normal, Almost

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter,**

**babydoll: Hey Dania, thanks for the review and it was still in normal POV I just accidently write 'We've' instead of 'They've' sorry :). Aw, hope you and your boyfriend are okay! :). Hope you like the chapter. Also, its Ashlie and Tylers 2 week anniversary in this chapter! Hooray. Talk later chick. Adriana xoxo**

**JamieFeFe: Thanks, and yeah you might be right about that :)**

**ROCuevas: Thank-you! :) and yeah it will be hard for Jake but Victoria's gonna help out.**

**On with the story...**

_**Last time on Never Ending: Scarlets sister Victoria turned up. The gang greived over Scarlets death and the reds broke up.**_

Chapter 12 - Back To Normal..Almost

**Normal POV**

It had been two weeks since the tragic accident that killed Scarlet Foster. The aftermath had passed, now it was time to get back to reality. Cat and Blake have to get back to work, Jake has to try look after Ruby on his own and people have to try and move on. It would be hard, ecspecialy for Jake and Buttercup but it was what had to be done. As for Scarlets 3 month younger sister Victoria, she would have to try get back into the swing of life after her sisters sudden death.

Also, Kaylee, she was having a hard time coping with the death of one of her bestfriends. Plus on top of that she didnt know what to do about Mitch, I mean you always imagine that moment when your boyfriend asks you to marry him and you say yes..but what if you say no? what do you do then?.

**Kaylee POV**

When I woke up Mitch wasent in his bed, obviously he's mad at me. I just wish it was different, I wish he didnt ask me or atleast waited a few years. I dont want to end up like Ashlie, of course she's very happy with Tyler but I dont want to be happy with someone else, I love Mitch and I dont want it to end.

I walked downstairs into the living room, to see who was up. What I saw sickened me to my stomach. Mitch..and Victoria. ''You look so much like Scarlet, just not red hair. It wierd'' said Mitch with a smile. Victoria giggled and flipped her hair. ''I hope thats a compliment'' said Victoria. ''Of course it is, Scarlet was gorgeous'' he said.

_EXCUSE ME! He's calling my dead best friend gorgeous! and he's calling her sister gorgeous! Has he forgoten about me or something!. She is going down.._

''Aw, your so sweet Mitch'' said Victoria as she grinned happily. ''Waahh!'' cried out Ruby as she fussed about in her crib. ''I should go check on her'' said Victoria. I walked down the last few stairs and pushed past her. ''No I'll get her, you just keep flirting with my boyfriend'' I said as I picked up Ruby and walked into the kitchen.

**Victoria POV**

Kaylee stormed into the kitchen with Ruby. I looked at Mitch. ''I didnt know you had a girlfriend'' I said. Mitch shook his head and stared at me. ''I dont think she is anymore'' he replied madly. ''What happened?'' I asked curiously. Mitch sighed and looked away. ''I proposed to her and she said no'' he replied. I shot him an apolojetic smile and put my hand on his.

''Aw, its okay Mitch. She obviously dosent realise how sweet and loving you are'' I said. Mitch smiled at me. ''Thanks Vickie, I needed that'' he said smiling. I grinned and continued talking to him about random things.

_Yep, I think im gonna like it here.._

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch sat in our room watching TV. I lay in his arms and rested my head on his chest. ''I wish every morning could be like this'' I said smiling as I cuddled into Butch. ''Me too'' he said happily as he stroked my hair. ''Lets just never get out of bed then, well stay here forever'' I said laughing.

Butch chuckled and sat me up as he stared into my eyes. ''That could work'' he said. I smirked and leaned into him, locking him in a kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. ''I love you Butchy boy'' I said with a smirk. ''Love you too Butterbitch'' he retorted. We laughed and lay back down.

''Sweet..but dont ever call me that again or I will personaly castrate you'' I threatned. Butch gave me a questioning look. I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. ''Just kidding'' I said grinning. We laughed and kissed again.

**Cat POV**

Me and Blake walked inside the club, we were back to work today. The last time we were here our friend got shot dead right infront of us, things would obviosuly be hard for a while. I dont mind being back at work, its not like we could run from it forever..

''You okay?'' asked Blake. I pulled myself from my trance and smiled up at Blake. ''Im fine'' I replied. Blake smiled and went behind the bar as he began setting up. ''What do you wanna do today?'' I asked as I jumped behind the bar. Blake smiled and put his hands around my waist. ''I can think of a couple things'' he said smoothley.

I grinned and draped my arms around his neck. ''Lay it on me'' I said seductivley before kissing him passionately. After a while we pulled away and smiled at eachother. ''Your amazing Cat'' he said in a hushed voice. I grinned and lets my hands slide onto his chest. ''I know right'' I said with a laugh before kissing him again.

I felt like I was in heaven, right here..with Blake.

**Tyler POV**

Today its mine and Ashlie's two week anniversary. I dont have many anniversarys to be honest, I plan on making this one the best of all. I waited for Ashlie at the beach by our house. I finaly saw her coming towards me and let me tell you, she looked amazing!.

Her black hair was perfectly strait with a purple headband. She wore a purple and black bikkini with a black un-zipped hoodie over and purple sandals. I grinned and walked over to her. ''You look gorgeous Ash'' I said. Ashlie smiled and kissed me. ''Thanks, your not too bad yourself'' she replied smirking.

We took eachothers hands and walked across the beach, taking in the sun and sights. She seemed pretty nervous, I decided to see what was wrong. ''You feeling okay, love?'' I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded. ''Yeah..yeah. Its just today is also the anniversary of when me and Aidan got married'' she admitted. ''It hasent been a year has it!'' I asked in shock.

''Yeah, we got married a few months before we graduated'' replied Ashlie. I sighed and stopped in my tracks. ''I know if Aidan knew about us he would hate me for life, but I would'nt care..as long as I had you. I would give up anything and everything for you Ash, and I if we ever broke up I would try and get you back for ever, I wouldnt give up like Aidan did'' I said.

Ashlie grinned and put her arms around me. ''That was the most chiche (sp?) thing ever, but I love it'' said Ashlie smiling as she kissed me passionately. I pulled away grinning. ''I love you'' I blurted out. Ashlie smiled and put her hand on my cheek. ''I love you more'' she said. I shook my head slowly. ''Not possible..'' I said before kissing her again.

Blossom POV

I walked into my bed room and sat on my bed. Things had been hard for us, having to try and get back to normal. Things would get easier, but just like always as soon as it does something else will happen..thats our life now.

I opened my laptop and placed it onto my lap. I sighed and begun typing,

_Sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains, and look forward to what's coming next._  
><em>I choose to live by choice, not by chance. To make changes, not excuses. To be motivated, not manipulated. To be useful, not used. To excel, not compete. I choose self-esteem, not self pity. I choose to listen to my inner voice. Not the random opinion of others.<em>  
><em>Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.<em>  
><em>You may not always end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up where you were meant to be.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

Normal POV

Cat and Blake were sitting at the club. Everyone else had cleared out and they were closing up. ''Blake I need to tell you something'' said Cat seriously. Blake walked over to her and smiled. ''Shoot'' he said. Cat sighed deeply and smiled up at him. ''I saw this manager guy today and he said he saw my preformance last week and wants to sign me. I was offered a job singing professionaly'' she said.

Blake was gobsmacked, in a good way. ''Thats amazing Cat!'' he said with a big grin. Cat nodded and sighed. ''Its in London..''

**- Oh dear :S What will Cat choose? become a famous singer or stay with her boyfriend Blake?...YOU DECIDE! Thats right, we had two of these in Boarding School. So, if you like Cat and want her to stay vote stay, if you want her to fullfill her dreams, vote go! YOU DECIDE!**

**Next time on Never Ending: Cat has to decide wether to stay with Blake or follow her dream, Mitch tries to win Kaylee back, Ashlies mom shows up and Victoria spends more time with Ruby.**

**Quite a good chapter next time, keep posteeeed!**

**Thanks for reading. Pleeease review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	13. I Have A What Now?

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys! Sorry its been a while but my new story 'Breaking down' has taken alot of my time. I hope you like this chapter.**

**babydoll: Thanks :), and yeah Ashlies mom will make an apperence in this chapter. Yeah, I was considering Brick and Victoria but when Juliet and Butch got close everyone hated her, I dont want people to hate Vicky so I thought she would be better with Mitch or an OC. And im glad you liked the Ashler moment (Thats my cannon name for them!) haha, talk later chikaa xoxo**

**Last time on Never Ending!: Cat got a life changing decision, Scarlets sister showed up and became rather friendly with Mitch and Tyler and Ashlie got closer.**

**Chapter 13 - I Have A What Now?**

**Normal POV**

The morning rolled in, most of the group were already awake. Victoria stayed in Scarlets old room with Jake, she was planning on sticking around for a while. For most of the group everything was finaly getting back to normal, the hurt and pain was fading..for most.

''Whats wrong Blake?'' asked Bubbles as she sat beside him on the coutch. ''Its Cat, shes got a job offer to become a proffesional signer'' replied Blake. Bubbles grinned and shifted in her seat. ''Thats great!..why arnt you happy?'' asked Bubbles curiously. Blake sighed and looked at her.

''Its in London'' he replied. Bubbles was shocked, she widended her mouth and stared at her bestfriend. ''Is she taking it?'' asked Bubbles. Blake shrugged his shoulders in responce. ''She hasent told me yet'' he replied. Bubbles put her hand on his and shot him a comforting smile.

''Im sure she'll stay, she could never leave you'' said Bubbles. ''Yeah but think about it, we've been dating a few weeks and this is a life changing opertunity, I cant ask her to turn that down for me'' said Blake sadly. ''Blake, she wouldnt even have that offer if it werent for you. You were the one who told her to go on that stage, she owes you everything'' said Bubbles before standing up.

''Just dont get your hopes up'' said Bubbles before walking into the kitchen. Blake sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. ''Why does this always happen to me!'' he said in annoyence as he stared at the ceiling.

**Blossom POV**

I just got of the phone with my boss Claire, she sais my collums are a real hit, thank god. My collum is the only thing keeping me going, with everything thats happened with Scarlet and Brick and such I just need a distaction.

For some reason I feel realy lonley, I'll admit it..I do miss Brick, very much. But were on a break, we cant be together..not just yet. Mabey I should begin to date someone else, y'know just to see if I have a future with anyone else. I smiled to myself and walked out of my room, heading for the living room.

When I got in the living room I saw Blake sitting on the coutch. ''Hey Blake'' I said with a friendly smile before walking into the kitchen. I saw Bubbles making coffee. ''Morning'' I said. Bubbles turned around and smiled. ''Morning Blossom, coffee?'' she asked. ''Sure'' I replied.

Bubbles handed me a cup of piping hot coffee, I drank it without hesitation. All I could think about was Brick, I couldnt get him out of my head..I need to find someone new before I go insane!.

**Kaylee POV**

I walked into my room to find Mitch on the bed. ''Uh..hey'' I greeted awkwardly. ''Hey Kayles'' he said as he stood up. ''Sorry for all that yesterday..I mean I saw you and Victoria and I just got a little..'' I said, thinking of a word to discribe my actions. ''Crazy'' finished Mitch.

I smiled and nodded. ''Yeah'' I said with a slight laugh. Mitch walked closer to me and held my hand. ''Listen Kayles, I know that things are..wierd between us now. But I dont want to stop seeing you'' he said. How sweet. ''I dont wanna lose you Mitch, but its gonna be hard to get back to where we were..before the proposal'' I said.

Mitch nodded and put his arms around my waist. ''I know, I'll fight for you everyday until things get back to normal. I'll spend everyday of our lives trying to get you back..I love you Kaylee'' said Mitch. I smiled happily. In that exact moment I realised that everything Buttercup said was real..our marrige wouldnt be like Ashlie's atall.

''Mitch..I will marry you'' I said happily. ''What, realy?'' he asked in shock. ''Everything you just said..I didnt think you realy loved me enough to be ready for marrige..but you are, and so am I'' I said happily. Mitch grinned and pulled me into a kiss. I had never felt happier then in that moment. It was like a fairytale..

**Ashlie POV**

Everything seemed to be back on track, for the most of it. I get a bad feeling from Victoria, im not trying to be mean but she just seems like shes hiding something. I dont even care though, im too happy with life right now.

I walked out the gym and headed to the cafe to get a drink. Something about the gyms in Califronia..its amazing. I began to walk to the cafe when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at the person infornt of me with wide eyes.

''Mom?..''

**Blossom POV**

My boss Claire called me and asked me to come to the office. It must be serious, I hope its not. I made my way in the Chelsea Reader building and made my way to the front desk.

''Hi, Im looking for Claire Talin'' I said to the girl at the front desk. ''Do you have an appointment?'' she asked. ''No, im a writer here, she asked me to come see her'' I said. ''Oh, shes just down the hall and to the left'' said the girl with a smile.

I smiled and thanked her before walking down the hall and going into Calires office. When I walked in I saw Claire sitting at her desk. ''Claire?'' I asked as I walked inside. Claire looked up and smiled at me.

''Blossom, come in'' she said. I walked in and took a seat. ''I just wanted to talk to you about your collum. We're thinking about expanding your market, we want you working here fully'' said Claire with a smile. I was stunned to say the least. ''As in my own office, getting payed and having a proper job!'' I asked in exightment.

''The whole nine yards'' said Claire with a smile. I grinned in happiness, today had to be my lucky day. ''Oh my god, of course!'' I said laughing. Claire smiled and shook my hand. ''Cant wait to have you fully on board with us, well see you monday morning'' she said.

I thanked her and walked out smiling. I was just coming out of Claires office when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a tall boy with redish hair and brown eyes. He was extreamly attractive. ''Sorry..im Blossom'' I said.

''Oh I know who you are, Im the one that published your collums each week. Your a great writter'' she said in an american accent. I grinned. ''Thanks..uh..'' I said waiting for him to tell me his name. ''Rian'' he said. I smiled and shook his hand. ''Thanks Rian'' I said. ''I dont suppose you would want to go for a coffee or something?'' he asked me.

I opened my mouth, thinking of what to say. ''Um..'' I said, trying to think. ''You dont have a boyfriend do you?'' he asked me. I looked up and him and smiled. ''No..I dont'' I said with a smile. ''Great, lets go'' he said. I grinned and walked out with him.

**Victoia POV**

I sat on the coutch with Ruby in my arms. I smiled down at my neice. ''Y'know Ruby, you look so much like Scarlet its crazy'' I said smiling. Ruby then said 'Mummy' I smiled and nodded. ''Yeah..your mummy'' I said. Ruby looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

She was like a little angel, the perfect child. I just wish she could grow up with her mom, I grew up without mine and lets face it, I turned out terrible.

''Dont worry Ruby, you wont grow up without a mother like I did..I'll make sure of it..''

**Normal POV**

Ashlie stared at her mother. She hadnt talked to her since she told her she was pregnant, her mother said she never wanted to see her again.

''Hello Ashlie, I've missed you'' she said. Ashlie stood thier with wide eyes. Her mother was awful to her when she was pregnant, seen as she is religious she went insane.

''Hows Harlie?'' asked Ashlies mother, Lynne. ''You dont care. After I got pregnant you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me!'' yelled Ashlie. ''Im sorry Ashlie. I was upset, my 16 year old daughter was pregnant and getting married, how was I supposed to feel?'' asked Lynne.

''Your should have felt happy. I understand why you would be mad but where were you after I lost the baby mom? your supposed to care when these things happen. Your a terrible mother, and im glad you cut me out'' said Ashlie angrily.

Lynne sighed and looked at her daughter. ''Ashlie, let me make it up to you'' pleaded Lynne. Ashlie looked down and sighed before nodding. ''Thanks, lets get a coffee or something'' said Lynne as they walked inside the cafe.

They sat at a table neer the back and began to chat. ''So, how are things with Adian?'' asked Lynne. Ashlie looked down at the table. ''We acctualy got divorced'' she said. Lynne stared at her in suprise. ''Why?'' she asked like she was clueless. ''It just wasnt wworking out, im going out with someone else now'' I said.

Lynne smiled at her daughter, she wasent suprised. ''Well thats good. Listen Ashlie, theres a reason I wanted to talk to you'' said Lynne in a serious tone. ''You and dad arnt getting divorced are you?'' she asked flatly. ''No..this is realy hard to say. Theres something me and your father have been keeping from you, and we think its time you knew'' said Lynee.

Ashlie straitened in her seat. ''Your scairing me, whats going on?'' she asked. Lynne sighed and looked strait at Ashlie. ''A year before you were born I had another child but I gave her up for adoption. You have a sister Ashlie..''

Ashlie gasped in shock, she was an only child..that is what she thought anyway. ''WHAT!'' yelled Ashlie, scairing the people at the table beside them. ''Im sorry we didnt tell you. I was young and scaired-'' said Lynne. ''You were young when you had me!'' yelled Ashlie.

''Im sorry Ashlie'' said Lynne. Ashlie grunted and stood up. ''Why did I even give you a chance? Your pathetic. How the hell could you keep this from me for 17 years! Do you know what, I dont care. Dont try to contact me anymore!'' yelled Ashlie before storming out of the cafe.

_(Blossoms Collum)_

_Life is too short. Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness._  
><em>Laugh when you can, apologize when you should and let go of what you can t change. Love deeply and forgive quickly. Take chances. Give everything and have no regrets. Life is too short to be unhappy. You have to take the good with the bad.<em>  
><em>Smile when you re sad, love what you got, and always remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from your mistakes but never regret. People change, and things go wrong but always remember, life goes on.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium_

**- Whooo, what a chapter!**

**Ashlie has a long lost sister! Blossom has found a new man, how will Brick take this and what is Victoria up to!**

**All will be revealed next chapter...**

**- Adriana xoxo**

**Also IMPORTANT! I was thinking of writting a chapter with Scarlets funeral? is that something you would want to see? let me know! xoxo**


	14. Two Can Play At That Game

**Never Ending**

**- Yo guys. Glad you liked last chapter! This one is just as good..if its not you can yell at me :3**

**Last time on Never Ending: Blossom became a full written and went on a date with a boy from her work, Kaylee agreed to marry Mitch, Ashlie figured out she has a long lost sister and Cat has to decide whether to follow her dreams or stay with her friends.**

**Chapter 14 - Two Can Play At That Game**

**Normal POV**

Catrina Bailey smiled to herself as she began to think about Blake. They had been going out for almost 2 months..and boy did she love him. She would have to choose though, she could follow her lifelong dream of being a proffesional signer, or stay with her man and friends.

It was like 'Sophies Choice' but diffrent. Cat messured her options, it was such a hard desision. Cat smiled to herself once more as she realised her true calling.

''I know what im going to do'' she said aloud as she jumped of her bed and ran like hell. She ran and ran and ran until she reached Karma, where she knew Blake was. Cat smiled and opened the door, she was going to stay.

''Blak-'' she began to say but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Blake kissing Harlie. The pair looked at her with shocked and worried expresions. ''Cat..'' said Blake. Catrina widended her eyes in horror. ''What the hell!'' she yelled as she stared at the guitly kids.

_(20 minutes earlier..)_

Harlie walked in the door of Karma, trying to find Cat, instead she found Blake. ''Blake, is Cat here?'' she asked. Blake looked over at her and shook his head. ''She's not here yet, whats wrong?'' aske Blake.

Harlie sighed and walked over to him, sitting herself on the bar stool. ''I broke up with Liam..it just wasent working out'' she said as she stared down at the bar in discomfort. ''Break-ups are hard..believe me I know'' said Blake. Harlie smiled up at him. ''Cat might not leave'' she said.

Blake nodded and sighed. ''I know..but she might not stay'' said Blake in a flat tone. Harlie jumped over the bar and gave him a hug. ''Will you just look at the possitive, even if she dosent stay you know she'll be famous and she'll come back'' said Harlie smiling. Blake nodded and hugged her back.

''How can you be so fine with this, she's your bestfriend. I mean I know I would freak if Bubbles tried to leave'' he said. He and Bubbles were bestfriends, even after everything that happening..thats what made it special. ''I know but I want her to be happy. Singing makes her happy..and so do you'' said Harlie smiling.

''Thanks but I dont think she'll stay. Im just trying to forget about it y'know, take my mind off it'' said Blake. Harlie nodded and smiled as she pulled away and broke the hug. ''Looks like were both moving on then'' said Harlie. ''Yeah..you know its awkward to say but before Cat I had a major crush on you'' admitted Blake.

Harlie smirked and put her hands on her hips. ''Oh did you now?..I did too'' she said smiling. What was meant to be a harmless admition became serious as the two leaned in and began kissing, only for Cat to walk in..

_(Present Time)_

Cat stared in horror at her boyfriend and bestfriend kissing. ''Cat..Im so sorry'' said Harlie. Cats mouth fell open in hurt as she felt like crying. ''You know, I was just on my way to tell you that I was staying..but you can both shuv it! I dont wanna see either of you ever again'' said Cat with venom in her voice.

''You dont mean that..'' said Harlie. Cat scoffed and crossed her arms. ''Shut it Harlie, what was Liam not enough for you!'' she yelled. Harlie looked away and muttered, ''me and Liam broke up''.

''So what you go after my boyfriend? I thought you of all people were better than that. And you!'' she said, now glaring at Blake. ''You couldnt even wait till I left until you make a move on someone else! I thought we were special. Oh my god, I was acctualy gonna give up a life chaging opertunity just to be with you!'' yelled Cat, on the verge of tears.

''Cat im so sorry'' said Blake. ''Shuv your apology Blake, I dont want to hear it'' said Cat before storming out of the club, leaving Blake and Harlie to stare in shock and regret. Cat was going to stay, but now she decided to leave. All because of a mistake made between her two closest friends..and they would live to regret it.

**Blossom POV**

I envited Rian up to the house. We had just been to a great restraunt then we talked about work and stuff. It was like the best date I have ever been on, Rian is amazing.

''Nice place'' said Rain as he looked around. I smiled and closed the door. ''Thanks, I live with like 11 people though'' I said with a short laugh. Rian grinned and put his arms around my waist. ''Im hoping they're not home'' he said. I smiled and kissed him passionately. We were realy getting into it until we heard a cough and broke apart.

We looked over to find Brick staring at us with a pissed expresion. ''Who's this?'' asked Brick as he glared at Rian. I looked at Brick awkwardly. ''This is Rian..my boyfriend. Rian this is Brick'' I said. ''Nice to meet you'' said Rian. Brick simply gave him a death glare before storming into the kitchen.

''Well he dosent seem friendly'' joked Rian. I smiled and put my hands around his neck. ''That was my ex boyfriend' I admitted. ''You live with your ex? that would be awkward'' said Rian. I smiled with a nod. ''Yeah, it is'' I replied.

''Lets go to my room'' I said before walking up the stairs to my room with Rian.

**Brick POV**

Who does she think she is! Bringing Mr American up to my house and parading her new boyfriend in my face!. Well shes not the only one who can do that.

_Two can play at that game Utonium._ Victoria walked into the kitchen, I grinned as a thought ran through my head. I walked up to her and smiled charmingly. ''Hey Vicky'' I said with a dashing grin. Victoria glared at me like I was being wierd. ''Uh..hi Brick'' she said with a arched brow. I smiled and titled my head. ''Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?'' I asked with a grin.

''Yeah, a lot of people'' she said as she rolled her eyes before walking into the living room. _Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought._

**Kaylee POV**

Me and Mitch were sitting on our bed, going through wedding magizines. ''Oh, I like this one!'' I said pointing to a wedding dress. ''Kaylee, your meant to be looking at locations, not dresses'' said Mitch. I smiled and closed the Bridal Dress magizine. ''Sorry'' I muttered before picking up a location one.

''I wanna get married in a church, like the one Ash and Aidan got married in'' said Mitch as he looked at the magazine. I grinned and hugged him. ''Your a genious!'' I yelled. Mitch glared at me with confused eyes. ''I know but why do you think so?'' he asked. I smiled and sat back down.

''That church is were we stared going out! How sentamentle is it to get married in the place you got together'' I said happily. ''I guess that sounds smart. Looks like we have our location'' said Mitch smiling. I giggled and kissed him, never wanting to pull away.

**Normal POV**

Blossom and Rian made their way downstairs. Blossom was happily going to say goodbye to him until she saw something horrifying..Brick flirting with Victoria!.

''You might be my dead ex girlfriends sister but I still think we have some connection'' said Brick smoothley. Victoria looked at him like he was crazy. ''Why are you saying things to me!'' she yelled as she was not used to being flirted with. ''Am I freeking you out?'' asked Brick.

''Your talking about my dead sister..yes im freeked out'' she said. Brick saw Blossom and Rian and quickly threw himself on Victoria and began kissing her. Blossom stared in shock as Victoria kissed him back. Blossom pulled Rian by the collar and kissed him too.

Brick took notice and pulled Victoria closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. Blossom gave him a visable death glare and pushed Rian up against the wall. Brick groweld and wrapped Vickys legs around his waist as they kissed deeper. Blossom was out of ideas and just stopped kissing Rian.

''Well that was awesome, see you later'' she said before pushing him out the door and disapearing downstairs. Brick waited for her to leave and pulled away from Victoria. ''That was..intense'' said Victoria as she looked away. ''Totaly..well see you around'' he said with a smile before walking into the kitchen.

The war was on..

_(Later that night..)_

Everyone was in bed as it was nearing 10 and most of them had work or dates in the morning. Ashlie was the only one awake, she walked into the kitchen.

Ashlie was getting a drink before going for an early sleep when she heard someone knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it, there stood was a girl that looked about 17-18. She had long black strait hair and dark turquious eyes. ''Can I help you?'' asked Ashlie as she eyed the girl. ''Im Shaden Clarke..im your sister'' she said with a smile. Ashlie glared at her with wide eyes.

''Your my what now!''

**- OOh, Shaden tracked her down!**

**How did you like the jealousy war between the reds? It was hilarious aye?**

**And poor Cat, but she had to leave somehow.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	15. Suprise!

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews :3**

**Last time on Never Ending: Brick and Blossom got competitive, Kaylee and Mitch began planning their wedding, Cat decided to stay until she found Blake kissing Harlie and Ashlie got a visit from her long lost sister Shaden.**

**Chapter 15 - Suprise!**

**Normal POV**

Ashlie was speachless. She was at her door, staring at her sister..the one she never knew she had. This girl, Shaden, she looked like an older version of Ashlie. It was like one of those moments on Jeremy Kyle.

''Your my what now!'' asked Ashlie as she stared at Shaden with wide eyes. ''Im your sister'' she said. Ashlie was freeking out, she had just been told about her, litteraly a few hours earlier, and here she is. ''Look I know this is wierd, but I was givin up for adoption strait after I was born. I've been searcing for my family for years..and I found you'' said Shaden.

Ashlie stared at Shaden and looked down. ''Uh..come in'' she said as she opened the door. Shaden walked in and looked at her awkwardly. ''How did you even find me?'' asked Ashlie curiously. Shaden pulled out a peice of paper. ''When I was in care I managed to get abit information on my family, I only got names. When I looked up Ashlie Flae it said your adress was here..of course you were Ashlie Forest for some time too'' said Shaden.

''Yeah, I was married for a while'' said Ashlie looking away. ''And it didnt work out?'' asked Shaden curiously. Ashlie nodded and sat on the coutch, playing with her hair..a nervous habbit. ''Well I was pregnant then I lost the baby so we got divorced'' said Ashlie.

Shaden glared at her little sister in shock. ''Thats alot to go through if your only 17'' said Shaden. Ashlie nodded and sat on the coutch with a sigh, she hated thinking about it.

''Sorry if I upset you'' said Shaden. Ashlie smiled at her and shook her head. ''No, you didnt. C'mon tell me what your life's like then'' said Ashlie. Shaden smiled brightly. ''Well, I lived with foster parents until I was 16 then I got a job at JLC designs'' said Shaden.

JLC designs was a fashion label, designed by Jamie-Lee Cairns. It was without a doubt, Ashlies dream job. ''Thats amazing!'' said Ashlie smiling. They began talking about their lives when they were interupted by a voice.

''Ash, coming to bed?'' asked Tyler as he walked down the stairs. Tyler glared at Shaden in confsuion. ''Who's this?'' he asked, reffering to Shaden. ''This is my sister'' said Ashlie. ''I didnt know you had a sister'' said Tyler as he glared at Shaden. ''I didnt'' said Ashlie smiling.

''Im Shaden'' she said to Tyler smiling. ''Tyler, im Ashlies boyfriend'' said Tyler smiling at Shaden. Ashlie stayed up all night, getting to know her sister abit more..making up for lost time..

**Cat POV**

I stood beside my taxi, bags in hand. I sighed as I thought of leaving everyone, then I remembered the terrible reason I decided to leave. Blake couldnt even wait for me to leave..cant even believe that. Mabey I was too tough on them, the truth is I miss them, I love them. Its too late though..

''Cat, wait!'' yelled a voice. I turned around to find Blake, Harlie, Ashlie and Liam. I glared at them and smiled. ''You werent gonna leave without saying bye were you?'' asked Ashlie with a smile. I grinned and hugged Ashlie, I hate goodbyes. ''Im gonna miss you, but your gonna come back when your a big star. This isnt goodbye'' said Ashlie smiling.

I nodded happily as turned to Liam. ''I love you Cat, im gonna miss you girl'' said Liam as he hugged me tightely. I hugged him back and smiled. ''Ill miss you too Liam, look after Ashlie for me'' I said giggling. Liam pulled away and nodded. I then turned to Harlie and Blake.

''I know your mad at us, but I cant let you leave without saying goodbye. Your my bestfriend'' said Harlie. I let a tear escape my eye and nodded. ''I wouldnt even think of it'' I said before hugging her. She sighed in releif and hugged me back. I pulled away and whiped my tears. ''Dont let him go'' I said, refering to Blake.

I then turned to Blake, I couldnt even think of what to say to him. ''Im sorry about all of this, if I could take it back I would'' said Blake. I nodded smiling and pulled him into a hug. ''I'll always love you Cat'' said Blake. I began to cry in happiness and nodded against his shoulder. ''Me too'' I said pulling away.

''This isnt goodbye, I'll see you when you get back'' said Blake. I nodded and opened the taxi door and got in. I waved goodbye to my closest friends before the taxi drove away, taking me to the airport and out of their lives...

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch sat in our room, we were looking at old pictures from Boarding School. ''Look at Mitch in that one!'' I said laughing as we looked at the pictures. ''Mitch, what about you! your eyes are half closed and everything'' said Butch laughing. I hit him on the chest and smiled.

We then came across a picture of us and Scarlet. We were standing with Scarlet in the middle, we looked so happy..if we knew what would happen a year later we never would have been that happy.

''She looks so happy'' I said sadly. ''Well that was before she got pregnant, of course she was happy'' said Butch. I nodded in resonce and glared at the picture, wondering if we would ever be that happy again..

''Guys'' said Kaylee as she entered the room. We looked up at her and smiled. ''Yeah?'' I asked. ''I need to talk to you'' said Kaylee. I nodded and stood up. ''I'll be right back'' I said to Butch before walking into the hall with Kaylee.

''Whats wrong?'' I asked in concern. Kaylee grinned happily. ''Nothings wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I agreed to marry Mitch'' said Kaylee grinning. My mouth fell open in shock and happyness. I pulled her into a tight hug and began laughing joyfully. ''Thats amazing!'' I yelled.

Kaylee pulled away and smiled. ''I just wanted to know if you would be my bridesmade?'' she asked grinning. I nodded smiling. ''Yes!'' I screamed as I hugged her again. Mabey we can be happy again..one step at a time..

**Blossom POV**

I walked into my room, about to write my collum. I saw Brick sitting on his bed and sighed. ''Brick'' I said as I entered the room. Brick looked up from his phone and stared at me. ''Blossom'' he replied with equal blankness. ''So..you and Victoria'' I said awkwardly as I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop.

''C'mon Bloss, we both no there is no 'me and Victoria' I was trying to make you jealous, just like you were doing with me'' said Brick. I looked away from him and sighed deeply. ''Im not, I like Rian'' I said as I opened my laptop.

''Sure you do'' he said sarcasticly. I groaned and turned to look at him. ''What are we doing Brick? We broke up! Im trying to move on..you need to too'' I said sadly. Brick stood up and walked over to me shaking his head.

''I still love you Blossom. And I know you still love me..admit it'' demanded Brick. I nodded in responce. ''Exactly, so the real question is..what are you waiting for?'' asked Brick in a hushed tone. I through myself to him and kissed him fiercley. We began kissing passionately, like it would be our last.

I pulled away and stared into his peircing red eyes. ''I missed that'' I said with a small giggle. Brick smiled and looked down at my computer. ''Shouldnt you be writting?'' he asked. I grinned and put my arms around his neck. ''It can wait'' I said. Brick smiled and kissed me again.

**Normal POV**

Victoria walked into Jakes room with Ruby. She glared at Jake, he was sitting on his bed on his laptop. Jake looked up at her with a blank stare, wondering what she was wanting. ''You okay Vic?'' he asked.

Victoria glared at Jake with menacing eyes. She held Ruby in her arms and smiled at her, then looked back up at Jake. ''Jake, I know how much you love Ruby. But Scarlet left with her for a reason'' said Victoria. Jake glared at her with confused eyes. ''Where are you going with this?'' asked Jake curiously.

Victoria stood up and gave him a demanding look. ''Im not letting her grow up without a mother like I did. Im taking her back to America with me Jake, and if you try to stop me, god help me I'll take you to court and get custody myself'' said Victoria before leaving Jakes room.

Jake sat there with wide eyes as he digested the words his once good friend spoke. He lost Scarlet..now he would loose Ruby aswell..

**- Awr, poor Jake! I told you Victoria was up to something ;)**

**SORRY that there was no collum this chapter but I was TOTALY stuck on what to make it about haha,**

**And what an emotional fairwell for Cat :'( but she MAY be back!**

**Also just to let you know, Kaylee and Mitchs wedding will be the next DRAMA CHAPTER!..so yeah, it will be a very dramatic wedding haha!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Adriana xox**


	16. I'll Fight For You

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Last chapter was big huh? Im far too dramatic sometimes! but thats why you love me so its all good :3 Anyway, here is chapter 16!**

**Last time on Never Ending: Ashlie met her long lost sister Shaden, Brick and Blossom got back togehter, Cat left and Victoria threatned to take custody of Ruby..**

**Chapter 16 - I'll Fight For You**

**Normal POV**

Jake Hamilton was many things, a lawyer, a good friend, a provider..but above all of that he was a father. Since Scarlets death Jake realised something, he didnt spen enough time with his daughter..and he changed that. But recent events has taken that chance away from him. Scarlets final words to him were 'look after Ruby' he wouldnt let her down.

He saw were Victoria was coming from, no child should have to grow up without a mother, its not fair. But Victoria was not her mother, she never would be. The only thing that killed Jake was he knew that if Victoria tried to get custody..she would win. She had so much to go on! the fact that Scarlet left him because he was neglecting his child, his job that took up too much of his time and he didnt have alot of money.

Yes, Jake knew that Victoria would win..but he would never give up..

**Ashlie POV**

I sat in my faveorite cafe, with Shaden. We were trying to get to know eachother, there was so much about her I wanted to ask. I never thought I would be in this type of situation before.

''So why did you leave Califonia?'' asked Shaden as she took a drink of her coffee. ''Well I hated my school, I just needed to get away. I thought Boarding School would be fun'' I replied smiling. ''Was it?'' asked Shaden.

''Well it was until my bestfried Juliet became a phycopath and I got in a car accident, got divorced and had a miscariage...but apart from that it was good'' I said with a small laugh. Shaden smiled and nodded.

''Yeah..thats sounds fun'' she said sacrasticley. I smiled and drank some coffee, my life seemed compleatly meaningless to hers. Shaden was so succesful and me? well im divorced at 17. It was an embarasment, I dont even have a job and she has a fantastic one.

''You okay?'' asked Shaden. I looked up and took a deep breath before nodding. ''Yeah..just thinking'' I replied. Shaden smiled and finsihed her coffee. ''I know things seem hard right now, I've been like that too. You just need to find something important then all the other things dont matter anymore'' said Shaden, spoken like a true poet.

I did have lots of important things in my life, my friends, my education, Tyler and now I have my sister..sister, it still sounds wierd. Mabey Shaden is right, I just need to focus on the important things, then mabey I can stop looking at myself as a high school drop out thats been pregnant and divorced before shes even 18.

''Your right, thanks Shaden'' I said as I smiled, thinking about the important things, her being one of them..

**Blossom POV**

All I could think about was the kiss, me and Brick kissed. Are we back together? I dont know whats happening. Mabey if I can just talk to him about it, tell him that I still want to be with him. I need to find him..right now.

I ran downstairs, trying to find Brick. When I got into the livingroom, I found him on the coutch watching TV. Suddenly I froze. What if this was a mistake? I mean we broke up because we were driffting apart..that could easily happen again.

Just when I was about to run back upstairs Brick turned around and glared at me. ''Blossom..'' said Brick. I walked over to him, taking a deep breath as I sat down next to him. ''I needed to talk to you, to find out if what happened lastnight meant anything. I've been going through alot and I dont want history to repeat itself'' I explained bravely, waiting for his resonce.

Brick faced me and held my hand. ''Blossom, last night meant everything to me. I know it didnt work out last time, we've broke up twice now so it seems like its impossible..believe me I know. But..we just need to try harder, like we did last year when you got hit by that car. Just give us one more chance'' pleaded Brick.

I didnt answer. I simply leaned over and kissed him softly. His arms met my waist as I put mine around his neck. After a few seconds we pulled away and just stared at eachother, it was an iconic moment..one I'll never forget.

''I love you'' he said. I smiled and nodded. ''I love you too, always will'' I replied smiling. In that moment we didnt know if it would work out for us, but what we did know..was that no matter how hard it got..we would always fight for eachother.

**Blake POV**

I stood behind the bar of Karma. It was wierd without Cat here, I did miss her..so much. The only thing that could shift my mind from Cat was Harlie, that kiss was a mistake..but it wasent a bad mistake. If it didnt happen Cat would still be here, and I would have had to go on lying to myself.

The only reason I thought me and Cat had a future was because Harlie and Liam did, and in that moment I found out they broke up..I forgot about Cat and everything we were. I loved Harlie the whole time..I just didnt realise it.

''Blake'' called out a voice. I looked to the door to find Harlie, she was leaning against the door smiling. ''Hey'' I said, I felt like I was alittle child with a crush..humiliating. Harlie walked over to the bar and stared at me. ''Did you realy mean what you said that day..that you liked me'' she asked hopefuly.

I nodded in responce and walked to the end of the bar. ''Harlie I liked you since day one. In Boarding school we didnt talk to eachother because..well I was going through my own stuff, y'know being dead and stuff,'' I began. Harlie laughed at my comment and nodded.

''So the thought of us was just wierd, but ever since we moved here..I've gotten to know you. Now I just feel stupid for even going for Cat, she was just a distraction. I love her, but I love you more'' I said. Harlie looked somewhat shocked to hear those words. Without warning, she leaned over the bar and kissed me passionately.

A few seconds later we pulled away and just stared at one another. ''For what its worth..I love you too, Liam was the distraction'' she added. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

I didnt know it at the time, but in years to come I would remember this moment..right now..and it would be the best memory of my life.

**Normal POV**

Jake walked into his room, sighing as he thought about what to say to Victoria. He would have to convince her to let Ruby stay..but that seemed impossible. Victoria was sitting on Scarlets old bed, Ruby in her arms.

''Victoria'' called out Jake as he stared at her and his baby. Victoria looked up at Jake, she knew what was coming next. ''Dont even try to convince me Jake, my mind's made up'' she said. Jake gave her a death glare before walking closer to her. ''Vicky, she's my child. Ruby is all I have left of Scarlet!..are you realy gonna take the only good thing left in my life away from me!'' yelled Jake.

Victoria looked down at Ruby, then back up at Jake. ''Listen, im trying to do whats best for her. You realy want your child to grow up in a house with 12 other people, no mother and a low income? Jake if you love Ruby..you'll let me do whats right'' said Victoria.

Jake knew everything she said was true, but that didnt make it right. He looked at his child, and all he could see was his dead girlfriend..or dead fiance should I say.

Jake remembered the day he first held Ruby in his arms..it was pure magic..

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Jake Hamilton held Scarlet Fosters hand as she screamed out. Scarlet began breathing heavily as her grip on Jakes hand tightened. ''One more push'' said the doctor. Scarlet screamed even louder as she gave her last push._

_The sounds of screaming were blocked out by the sound of a baby crying. Once she was wrapped up in a pink blanket, the doctor handed her to Scarlet. ''Its a girl'' he said. Scarlet grinned happily, it was the happiest moment of her life. ''I'll give you some time'' said the doctor before leaving the room._

_Scarlet smiled down at her girl and looked up at Jake. She carefully handed her to him. As soon as Jake saw his baby, his face lit up. ''Wow, she looks exactly like you'' said Jake smiling. ''Shes got your eyes'' said Scarlet. Jake smiled and nodded._

_''What are we gonna call her?'' asked Scarlet. They had been thinking of names for weeks but they couldnt think of the perfect name. Jake stared down into her little brown eyes and smiled._

_''Well your moms called Rose, and your called Scarlet..why dont we still with the red tradition'' suggested Jake. Scarlet smiled brightly and nodded. ''What were you thinking?'' she asked. Just then Jake just knew, it was so obvious. ''Ruby'' he said smiling. Scarlet smiled up at them. ''Ruby Hamilton..I like it''_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Jake stared at his daughter, all those memorys came flushing back.. The day he and Scarlet brought her home, her first words, when they brought her back to Briceton..

All of those memories came back, he wanted more than anything for her to be happy..to not end up like he did. But Scarlet wanted him to look after her, those were her final words..well those and 'I love you Jake'. The world took her away from him and he couldnt stop it..but he can stop Victoria from taking Ruby away.

''If you want Ruby your gonna have to fight me for her..and you better pray to god that I dont win because if I do..I'll make sure you never see her again'' said Jake bravely before storming out the room. He would fight for her like he never did for Scarlet..even if it meant losing her in the proccess.

_(Blossoms Collum)_

_Dear readers. I had alot to reflect on this week._  
><em>I realised that if you just give up, theres no point saying you did everything you could.<em>  
><em>If you stand for something, you have to fight for it..you dont run and hide because of the consiquences.<em>  
><em>It seems hard at first, but then you remember that things can just disapear if you not willing to fight for them.<em>  
><em>Dont give up..you'll regret it for the rest of your life.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

_I'll Fight For You.._

**- Whoo, done.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter theres a GIANT secret that will come out, so be prepared ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Jake prepares for his court date, Harlie and Blake become public, Blossom and Brick hit some obsticles in their relationship and Buttercup begins planning Kaylee and Mitch's wedding, only to discover something horrifying.**

**Thanks for reading. Kisses!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	17. You May Now Kiss The Liar

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Just to say, next chapter will be the next drama chapter and the wedding chapter..so yeah, alots gonna go down. It is also the 2 parts of the custody battle. So this chapter and the next one are gonna be the most dramatic yet..even more dramatic then Scarlets death, and that was hard to achieve haha.**

**So, I just wanna thank all of you that have given me the great ideas for this sequal, ecspecialy babydoll and ROCuevas. Thanks for all the ideas, your amazing!.**

**babydoll - Yeah, sorry. I dont reply to much reviews cause I never have time, I dont know if you've red my new story 'Breaking Down' but its taken alot of my time. Im gonna start updating Never Ending more frequenly now though. I hope you like Shaden, I just thought it would be intersing. Also theres gonna be ALOT of Ashlie/Tyler moments next chapter at the wedding cause..well you'll see ;) Talk later chick, love ya. Adriana xoxo**

**ON WITH THE STORY,**

**LAST CHAPTER - Jake and Victoria declared a custody battle, Kaylee asked Buttercup to be her bridesmade, Blossom and Brick got back together, Blake told Harlie he loved her and Ashlie bonded with sister Shaden.**

**Chapter 17 - You May Now Kiss The Liar**

**Normal POV**

Kaylee was freeking out. She had one day until she would become Kaylee Mitchelson. They wanted to get married as soon as possible, but now Kaylee was absouloutly going crazy. Buttercup was planning the wedding, considering she was the bridesmade.

Buttercup didnt get to attend Ashlie's wedding so this meant alot to her, this was her bestfriend from Townsville and one of her bestfriends from Briceton..it all seemed perfect to her. She had the wedding planned out perfectly, the only thing that was left was Mitch's best man..he wouldnt tell her who it was for some reason.

Mitch had his worries too of course, after all she did say no the first time he asked. But Mitch loved her, they began dating at a wedding and now they would begin there lives together at a wedding. Mitch wanted Jake to attend of course but he and Victoria would be busy that night, fighing an on-going custody battle.

''Are you kidding me! The bartender is sick? They're getting married tomorow you idiot!'' yelled Buttercup down the phone. Kaylee, Blake and Butch glared at her as she began screaming swear words down the phone.

''Buttercup, calm down. We'll get another bartender'' said Kaylee. Butch smirked and looked at his brother. ''I think we know a bartender'' said Butch. Kaylee smiled at Blake. ''Please!'' she pleaded. Blake smiled and nodded. ''Yes, I'll be the bartender'' he said. Kaylee grinned and hugged him. ''Your amazing Blake!'' she yelled.

Buttercup sighed in relief as she hung up the phone. ''Thank god, that could have went terribly wrong'' said Buttercup. ''Its gonna be great, your doing fine'' said Kaylee reasuringley. Buttercup smiled and put the phone down. She had been working her ass off, it meant alot to her and she wanted it to be perfect.

''So, where is the groom anyway?'' asked Butch. Kaylee shrugged, Mitch had went out a few hours ago. ''He said he had to meet with someone about the wedding'' replied Kaylee. Everyone shrugged and continued planning for the wedding that would take place in exaclty 24 hours.

**Blossom POV**

I just got off the phone with Rian, I realy hate dumping people..it seems so harsh. Bubbles walked into the room and smiled at me. ''Brick told me your back together, im so happy for you guys'' she said grinning. I smiled happily and got up from my bed. ''Thanks'' I replied.

Bubbles walked over to me and picked up my computer. ''Not writing your collum?'' she asked. I stared down at the computer and smiled. ''I'll do it later, I just had to dump Rian'' I said. Bubbles nodded and put the laptop down. ''Ahh, right. Well Buttercup wanted me to help her pick flowers so I'll see you later'' said Bubbles as she walked out the room.

I laughed and sat on my bed, Buttercup was going in overdrive for this wedding, something tells me its gonna be amazing..

**Jake POV**

Twenty four hours. In exactly twenty four hours I have to stand infront of a room full of people and fight to keep my own daughter. It seems so unsanitery. This could be the last day I get to see my daughter, theres only one thing I need to do before all of this goes down.

I held Ruby tightly in my arms as I walked across the grass. Then I stopped in my tracks as I saw it..Scarlets tombstone. I knelt down and stared at the stone as I red it,

_Scarlet Foster_

_Loving daughter, sister and mother_

_From 1994 - 2011_

I sighed as I red it, she lived such a short life. I wish I could see her one more time, just one more time. I smiled down at Ruby and looked at the stone.

''Hey Scar, this is the first time i've visited your grave..I didnt before becuase I was scaired. But today, even if you cant hear me..I need you more than ever. I could lose Ruby tomorow, I could lose the last part of you I have left and that kills me. Your last words to me were 'look after Ruby' and I promise you I will. I'll watch her grow up and be just like you,'' I said.

I breathed in deeply, fighting back tears. ''I will always love you Scarlet, and if I beat this, me and Ruby are gonna come to this spot every single day of our lives. I just wish you could have stuck around longer, so we could get married and have more kids. If I lose Ruby tomorow, I want you to know I did everything I could, goodbye Scar'' I said before standing up and walking away.

Ruby began crying as we walked away from her mothers grave. I looked down at her and smiled. ''Shes not gone Ruby, she'll be looking down on you. No one ever realy dies'' I said before walking out the graveyard, wishing that I coul keep my promise.

**Normal POV**

Kaylee began pacing around the room, wondering where Mitch was. Buttercup and Bubbles were sitting picking out flowers. ''Mitch has been out for hours, I wonder who he's meeting with. We already have a wedding planner'' said Kaylee in confusion. ''He's probibly just meeting with his parents or something, down worry about it'' said Buttercup.

Kaylee was freeking out, not just because she didnt know where Mitch was..but other reasons. ''Oh, pick these ones'' said Bubbles pointing to a picture of a mixture of white, red, yellow and pink roses. Kaylee looked at the picture in the book and nodded. ''They look good'' she said.

Buttercup nodded and ticked 'Flowers' off of her wedding list. ''Who's Mitch's best man?'' asked Bubbles curiously. Kaylee looked over to her and shrugged. ''He didnt tell me'' she replied, Bubbles stood up. ''Well I need to go meet Boomer, so I'll see you all tonight'' said Bubbles before walking to the front door and leaving.

Kaylee glared at Buttercup nervously. ''Think I should call Mitch, im gonna call Mitch'' said Kaylee shakily, like she had just drank 18 cups of coffee even though she had'nt. ''Kaylee are you okay? your acting extreamly wierd'' said Buttercup. Kaylee looked hesitent, she was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to cry.

''I cant tell you..I cant tell anyone!'' she yelled. Buttercup ran up to her, she was more shooken up then when she found out Scarlet died. Buttercup held her shoulders to stop her from shaking. ''Kayles, tell me whats wrong!'' she yelled in concern. Kaylee looked in her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Ill tell you..'' she said.

Then Kaylee began to explain what she was going crazy about. It was nothing to do with wedding planning, Mitch being out for ages or anything like that..it was something horrifying. Buttercup dropped her phone to the ground as Kaylee finished telling her the secret.

''OH MY GOD!'' yelled Buttercup.

**[NEXT DAY - MORNING - WEDDING DAY]**

**Normal POV**

Jake Hamilton stood infront of the mirror, he was in a black suit. He stayed up all night with Ruby, considering it may have been his last night with her. Jake sighed and walked out the door, as he got in his car and drove to the court house.

Once he got there after a 20 minute drive he saw Victoria standing outside the court house in a black dress. He walked up to her with a death glare plastered on his face. ''Prepare to be crushed Hamilton'' said Victoria before the two entered the court hall..getting ready to fight for the child they both loved so dearly.

Jake and Victoria took a seat at diffrent tables, they're lawyers beside them. Of course Jake was a lawyer himself so he had the upper hand, but Victoria had the best lawyer money could buy and alot of bad stories about Jake to back her up.

The judge stood up and stared at the two young adults. ''We are here today to determine the parental rights of Ruby Bella Hamilton. On the right we have her father, Jake Devlin Hamilton. And on our left we have her aunt Victoria Foster. This trial shall determine who deserves custody of Ruby as her mother, Scarlet Foster has passed'' said the judge.

''Miss Foster, you may speak first'' said the judge. Victoria walked to the stand and looked out at all the people. ''My sister was a good person that made alot of bad choices, one of them being Jake. She got pregnant at the age of 16 and then stayed with Jake through it all. Until one day, when Scarlet took Ruby and left! All because Jake was neglecting her,'' said Victoria as she gave Jake a glare.

''I'll admit, he seemed like a good father. But what kind of father puts there job before there child?. Scarlet was right to leave him, he dosen't deserve a child. I hope you realise that and make the right choice'' said Victoria before returning to her seat.

Jake was officaly freeking out, she tore him apart up there, this would be hard. ''Thank you Miss Foster. Mr Hamilton, your next'' said the judge. Jake sighed and walked up to the stand. ''I could have given up. I knew I probibly wouldnt win this but I still came, to fight for my dauther. I love her more than anything, and I may have put my job first but I learned from my mistake. I did,'' said Jake.

''Scarlet was the most important person in my life, then she left me. I was devistated I even considered quitting my job. Then she came back, she said she forgave me and wanted to marry me and have more kids..then she got shot and died in my arms. Her last words were 'look after Ruby' and I promised her I would. I love Ruby more than life itself and I would do anything for her. I hope you see that'' said Jake before returning to his seat.

Jake sat and hoped that this wouldnt be the last time he would see his daughter..he prayed for a miracle..

**Kaylee POV**

We all arived at the chappel. The guests werent here yet, it was 2 hours before the wedding. We were all here except for Mitch and Jake. I looked around trying to find Mitch. ''Where is he?'' I asked nervously. ''He just called me, hes on his way'' said Butch. I sighed in relief and walked up to Buttercup.

''You sure you can do this?'' asked Buttercup, I nodded. ''I know what I did was terrible, but im marrying that man I love today and thats all that matters'' I said. Buttercup nodded and hugged me. ''Im gonna make sure no one finds out..I shouldnt be doing this but I love you and I will protect you'' said Buttercup.

Im glad I told her my secret..this wedding would be in ruins if I hadent. We heard the doors open and looked over. We all gasped at what we saw..

**Normal POV**

There, standing beside Mitch was Aidan Forest. Everyone was shocked, they thought they would never see him again. ''What are you doing here?'' asked Ashlie. ''You realy think I would miss one of my bestmates wedding? he was my bestman after all'' said Aidan.

Then it hit her, Kaylee realised what had been going on the past few days..

_FLASHBACK(S)_

_''So, where is the groom anyway?'' asked Butch. Kaylee shrugged, Mitch had went out a few hours ago. ''He said he had to meet with someone about the wedding'' replied Kaylee._

* * *

><p><em>''Mitch has been out for hours, I wonder who he's meeting with. We already have a wedding planner'' said Kaylee in confusion. ''He's probibly just meeting with his parents or something, down worry about it'' said Buttercup.<em>

* * *

><p><em>''Who's Mitch's best man?'' asked Bubbles curiously. Kaylee looked over to her and shrugged. ''He didnt tell me'' she replied.<em>

_END FLASHBACK(S)_

Kaylee realised at that moment..he had been meeting Aidan the whole time. Kaylee looked at Aidan, she just knew. ''Your his best man, arnt you?'' asked Kaylee. Aidan nodded in responce. Everyone then glared at Mitch with annoyed eyes.

The only person that could ruin this wedding had just walked through that door,

Little did Mitch know, the whole night would now be chaos..not only for Ashlie and Tyler..but for everyone else too.

**Jake POV**

Me and Victoria glared at the judge waiting for the verdic..

''The custody of Ruby Bella Hamilton goes to..''

**- You'll have to wait till next chapter ;)**

**Sorry there was no collum but this chapter was REALY long so I didnt want to add any more.**

**KAYLEES SECRET!..Will be revealed next chapter (:**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be the DRAMA CHAPTER! Its gonna be so dramatic your eyes will fall out from shock ;)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	18. On The Day Of A Wedding

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Well here it is, Never Ending's second drama chapter and the wedding we've all been waiting for. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, your all amazing :)**

**KAYLEES SECRET COMES OUT THIS CHAPTER...AND ITS HUGE! And I mean HUGE!**

**LAST CHAPTER - Jake and Victoria faught for custody of Ruby, Aidan returned as Mitch's best man and Kaylee told Buttercup a secret that could destroy her and the wedding..**

**Chapter 18 - On The Day Of A Wedding**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stared at Aidan, the last person they expected to see. Kaylee was shooken up the most, she didnt want anything to ruin this wedding..and he was the only person that could. ''Mitch, he cant be here'' said Kaylee. Mitch walked up to her.

''He dosent know about Ash and Tyler'' whispered Mitch. Ashlie and Tyler sighed in relief, if he found out..all hell would break lose. The whole room fell quiet, everyone had a secret..they didnt know it yet, but today all of those secrets would come out..and it would be the end of all of their lives.

''C'mon Kayles, you need to get ready'' said Buttercup. Kaylee nodded and walked into the special room where she would get ready. Kaylee was panicking, for many reasons. This day had to be perfect, it was supposed to be the best day of her life..she didnt want anything to ruin it.

''You okay?'' asked Buttercup as she began brushing Kaylees hair. ''Im fine, we just need to get through the ceremony without any slip ups'' said Kaylee as she began putting on make-up. ''Were gonna do this Kayles, your gonna get through this and no one will ever have to know what happened that night'' said Buttercup.

Kaylee looked up at Buttercup with confused eyes. ''How can you be so fine with this, I thought you would be mad..realy mad'' said Kaylee. Buttercup nodded and continued brushing her hair. ''Im extreamly mad Kayles but I know you've been keeping this secret for a long time and I know how hard it is to keep a secret that big..believe me..I know,'' replied Buttercup.

''But this is your day, today your gonna marry Mitch and your gonna put this behind you forever'' said Buttercup. Kaylee nodded and took a deep breath. If everything went right..she would never have to deal with this secret ever again...

**Jake POV**

Me and Victoria glared at the judge, waiting for the verdict..

''The custody of Ruby Bella Hamilton goes to..''

I was breathing heavily, hoping that he would say my name and this would all be over. Victoria was doing the same. We waited..and waited. Until eventualy he spoke,

''Jake Hamilton'' I sprung up from my seat and threw my hands up in the air, smiling like a child on christmas. ''Oh thank god!'' I muttered happily as I grinned. Victoria stood up and walked over to me.

''Well done Jake, you managed to convince a room full of people that your not a failure'' said Victoria with a mean grin. I tilted my head smirking. ''Give it up Vickey, you lost. Ruby will never see you again, and neither will I'' I said happily before walking out of the court room, with my head held high.

I looked up to the sky and smiled. ''I told you I would do it Scar'' I said happily before heading into my car and driving home, to spent the day with my daughter..

**Ashlie POV**

I stared at Aidan from across the room, he had been staring at me for a while. Tyler was on the other side of the room, I didnt want Aidan knowing anything about me and Tyler. I never thought I would see him again after last time..I broke his heart and now were both at the same wedding..so awkward.

Tyler walked over to me and looked strait in my eyes. ''I think we should tell him'' said Tyler. I glared at him with semi-wide eyes like he was crazy. ''Your meant to be his best friend, he'll kill you!'' I yelled quietly. Tyler smiled and looked over to Aidan.

''You left him, its not like you were never gonna move on'' said Tyler. ''Yeah..but I wasen't supposed to move on with you Tyler'' I said looking away. Tyler glared at me and looked back over to Aidan. ''Aidan, over here'' he yelled as he signaled for Aidan to come over to us.

''What the hell are you doing Tyler!'' I hissed as Aidan made his way over to us. ''Im telling him Ash, this needs to come out'' said Tyler. Aidan stared at us. ''Tell me what?'' asked Aidan as he glared at me. ''Me and Ash are dating, have been for a month now'' said Tyler.

**Normal POV**

Aidan glared at the both of them before setting his eyes on Tyler and punching him in the face. ''Tyler!'' yelled Ashlie as she held him back so he wouldnt fall over. ''What the hell! your meant to be my bestmate Ty, shes my ex-wife!'' yelled Aidan. Tyler nodded and walked closer to Aidan.

''Yeah.. EX-wife. She likes me now, deal with it'' said Tyler. Ashlie looked inbetween them, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the two boys began throwing punches at eachother. ''AIDAN, STOP!'' yelled Ashlie despretley, fighting back tears. Kaylee and Buttercup came running into the room.

''What are you guys doing!'' yelled Buttercup. ''Tyler told him were dating!'' said Ashlie, now crying. Kaylee's eyes went wide as she watched the two boys fighting like crazy. Kaylee ran inbetween and pulled them away from eachother.

''GUYS, this is my wedding day! I wont let you ruin it!'' said Kaylee as she glared at Aidan. Buttercup and Ashlie looked at them, hoping that Kaylee stopped the madness. Tyler and Aidan walked away, in differnt directions. Ashlie whipped the tears from her eyes and ran off in the same direction as Tyler.

''I cant believe that just happened'' said Kaylee glaring at Buttercup. ''He shouldnt have done that, not after that night..not after that'' said Buttercup, refering to her secret. ''Its okay, lets just get ready. This will all be over soon'' said Kaylee as the two walked into the other room to get ready.

Meanwhile,

It was 20 minutes before the wedding would begin. Butch was trying to find Buttercup. All of the girls got ready in the same room so he expected to find Buttercup in that room. He walked inside but no one was there. ''Buttercup'' yelled Butch.

He walked into the bathroom and looked about. ''She must already be in the hall'' said Butch aloud. He was about to walk out when he noticed something in the garbage. He glared at it and picked it up.

''Oh my god!'' yelled Butch. It was a pregnancy test..a possitive pregnancy test. One of the girls had taken this..

Butch dropped it in the trash and widended his eyes. ''Ah, there you are. C'mon the weddings about to start'' said Harlie as she pulled Butch out of the room.

The two of them ran to the main hall and took there seats. Mitch and Aidan were at the stand, waiting for the bride to show up. Kaylee apeared at the door, the music began playing. It was a very small ceremony, neither of there parents could make it so it was just friends.

Kaylee looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long white dress with no sleeves. She had on white heels and was holding a bouquie of red roses. Her hair was down, perfectly strait. Everyone stood up as Kaylee walked down the ailse with Buttercup, who was in a pretty green dress.

Mitch smiled as Kaylee stood before him. ''You look amazing'' he said. Kaylee faked a smile and looked at the minister, waiting for him to marry them. ''We are here today to celebrate the commintment of Mitch Mitchelson and Kaylee Flores'' said the minister.

He continued reading from his book. Everyone was glaring at the happy couple. Except for Ashlie who was glaring at Aidan and Butch who was glaring at Buttercup..trying to determine who was the one with the test.

''Mitch, do you take Kaylee to be your wife'' said the minister. Mitch smiled at Kaylee and nodded. ''I do'' he said. ''And Kaylee, do you take Mitch to be your husband. Through life or death, richer or poorer, to love and cherish for the rest of your life'' said the minister.

Kaylee froze. She stared at Buttercup, then at Aidan, then at Mitch. Buttercup was giving her the 'you can do this' eyes. A tear fell down her cheek as she glared at Mitch. ''I cant..'' she said.

''What?'' asked Mitch in confusion. Kaylee stared at Mitch and let another tear fall from her eye. ''I cheated on you..with Aidan!'' she said. Everyone gasped and stared at Aidan.

''WHAT!'' yelled Mitch, Ashlie and Tyler in unison. ''You..cheated on me with Adian?'' asked Mitch slowly, thinking it was a joke. ''I slept with him just after Ashlie miscaried..'' admitted Kaylee. Ashlie covered her mouth with her hand to keep her from screeming..

_FLASHBACK_

_Aidan walked into his room, sighing to himslef. It was his first day back at Briceton Boarding School since the miscariage. Kaylee walked into his room and smiled. ''How you feeling?'' asked Kaylee as she sat beside him on his bed._

_''Bad, ever since the miscariage Ashlies been acting wierd. I think shes gonna dump me'' said Aidan as he looked down to the ground. ''Dont say that, you guys are married. Hang in there'' she said. Aidan looked at her and smiled. ''Thanks Kayles'' he said. Suddenly the two crashed onto eachother and began kissing wildely._

_END FLASHBACK_

''Please tell me this is a joke?'' aksed Mitch in shock. Kaylee began crying and shook her head. ''We were gonna keep it secret but when you proposed to me I knew I couldnt keep it from you forever and thats why I realy said no. Me and Aidan slept together that night..and we didnt tell anyone'' said Kaylee.

Mitch didnt say anything. He just stood there with wide eyes. Ashlie faced Aidan and let some tears roll down her cheek. ''You slept with Kaylee when we were still married! How could you do that to me!'' she yelled, crying her eyes out. Aidan gave her an apologetic look, suddenly Tyler stood up and punched Aidan in the jaw.

''YOU BITCH!'' yelled Tyler. ''How many lives are you gonna ruin!'' he yelled as he began whailing on Aidan. Ashlie fell to her knees crying as Bubbles ran to her side. Mitch stared into Kaylees eyes and shook his head. ''No..you..no'' he choked out. Kaylee nodded and began crying like crazy. ''Im so sorry Mitch, I didnt mean to hurt you'' she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, ruining her make-up.

Yes, Mitch didnt know at the time..but inviting Aidan ruined everything. Not only there wedding..but all of their lives...

**- Bet you werent expecting THAT! :)**

**So, Kaylee came clean! Ashlie found out that Aidan realy was a dirtbag the whole time and Butch discovered that one of the girls will be a mother in 9 months...Who is it? Kaylee? Buttercup? Blossom? Ashlie? Harlie? Bubbles? Who knows..**

**THANKS FOR READING BITCHEEEEES,**

**- ADRIANA COLE BECKETT! xoxo**


	19. Runaway Bride

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! :3 It was a pretty intense chapter. But all in all I think it was my best drama chapter yet, I hope so anyway, tell me what your fave drama chapters from this and Boarding school are :3 Just to be cool..**

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter..**

**Chapter 19 - Runaway Bride**

**Kaylee POV**

When I was younger, I imagined my wedding day. It always seemed so easy, the planning, the dress..the groom. Never did I think that my wedding day would turn to disaster. I thought I could just forget my bad choices and move on, but you soon realise that its alot harder then you think.

I thought I had everything but it turned out I had nothing, not anymore anyway. I was the good one, out of the whole experience in Boarding School I was the one that didnt have any secrets or regret, until I decided to ruin everything by sleeping with Aidan Forest. Now I have nothing. But there's one thing I learned from this, if you keep a secret like this your whole life, your love isnt real.

I caused hell tonight. If I kept my mouth shut nothing would have happened..but now? Tyler is beating up Aidan, Ashlie is on her knees crying and Mitch is heartbroken..I caused all of this, now all I can do is run.

As I watched my friends lives crumbling around me, I ran. I ran right down the isle and out of the church..and no one followed me, they just stayed to fix the mess I caused.

**Normal POV**

Kaylee ran strait out of the church, trying not to cause anymore trouble than she already had. By this point, Aidan was fighting with Tyler while Ashlie and Mitch stared into space in shock.

There had only been two weddings in these teenagers group, and both of them ended in disaster..now that Ashlie knew what Aidan did. Ashlie decided it was time to speak out. She stood up and walked over to Aidan, she was never scaired to face her feelings, thats what everyone loved about her.

''Aidan..when I asked for a divorce you said I owed it to you to see if we could work things out. You had the cheek to try and win me back after you slept with my bridesmade a few weeks after the wedding...that makes me sick. I always thought I would regret leaving you but now? Im glad I did. Thanks for proving to me that you cant be trusted. If I were you I would get out of here..and dont come back'' said Ashlie angrily.

Aidan gave her an apolojetic look before walking out of the chapel, leaving the others to pick up the shattered remains of their lives and put back the peices. Through out the whole speach, Mitch didnt move. He just stood there staring into space with wide eyes..it was like he was frozen.

Yes, the group had been through alot in the many months they had known eachother, car crashes, love triangles, comas, miscariages, ghosts and murders..but never did they think that something as tradgic as this would happen, they thought the drama was over..boy were they wrong.

If they thought right now was bad..it wouldnt even compare to what would happen the rest of the week...

**Ashlie POV**

When I first started school I was a nobody. I was numb and fake, no one understood me. I had lots of problems and wouldnt open up to anyone, not even my family. I thought moving would fix that, and it did..but now? im back there.

I've always been diffrent. I have always been a victim of steriotypes. People think just because I have black hair im gothic, just because im skinny im anorexic, just because I have trust issues i've been hurt my whole life..no, I am who I am. I learned something this week, no matter where I run too I'll always be diffrent and mis-understood..I cant change that.

The chapel was empty, everyone cleared out. Mitch dissapreared after Kaylee did, Aidan left and everyone else chased after Mitch..hoping he wouldnt do something stupid. I stayed in the church, my parents are Christian, im not but something about being in a church makes me think that there is someone up there watching over me, telling me everything will be okay.

''Ash'' called out a voice from the door of the church. I turned my head to see Tyler walking towards me. I shook my head and looked away. ''Dont say anything, just let me think'' I pleaded as I looked away from him. Tyler held my hand and looked into my eyes.

''I know your sad. Whenever something bad goes down you seem to get wrapped up in it all and thats not fair. Its not your fault'' said Tyler. I stared into his eyes with a blank expression on my face. ''Tyler, im sick of being the one that always gets hurt. Im sick of not being able to catch a break, the drama is killing me! Cat had the right idea by leaving, atleast we didnt drag her into all of this shit!'' I yelled before walking away from Tyler and out the church.

I didnt realise it then but Tyler was the only good thing going in my life, and I felt like that would end sooner than I thought. I ran out of the church in a hurry, thinking of what I would do. I just sighed and walked to Shadens, times like these you realy need family.

**Normal POV**

Ashlie and Shaden were at Shadens house, talking about the wedding that took place an hour earlier. Ashlie found Shaden easy to talk to, they had ALOT in common.

''Wow, thats huge. If I did that I wouldnt have went through with the wedding atall'' said Shaden as she handed Ashlie a cup of coffee and sat down on the coutch.

''Yeah, I just cant believe he done that to me'' said Ashlie as she looked away in sadness. ''Atleast your not still with him'' replied Shaden. Ashlie nodded in resonce. ''Yeah. Urgh, that bitch! stupid Aidan Forest'' muttered Ashlie. Shaden emediettly spat out the coffee that was in her mouth.

''Wait, his name is Aidan Forest!'' yelled Shaden. Ashlie nodded and stared at her sister in confusion. ''Yeah..'' said Ashlie slowly. Shaden glared at her sister with semi-wide eyes. ''I used to date Adian Forest'' said Shaden. This time it was Ashlie that spat the coffee out as she glared at Shaden with giant eyes.

Told you they had alot in common..

**Buttercup POV**

I looked around for Kaylee everywhere, she was no where to be found. I cant blame her. I didnt want this secret coming out for Ashlie and Mitchs sake, but Kaylee just couldnt keep it in any longer. I couldnt find her, assuming she was at the house I walked back. All I could think about was Mitch, my bestfriend..I hurt him once too, its not fair.

Everyone close to me always gets hurt, its like im a plauge. I need to find Kaylee, she must be going through hell right about now..

I walked inside the house to see if anyone was here. I walked inside Kaylees room, she was sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was still in her wedding dress and her hair was a mess. I sat beside her on the bed and glared at her.

''You okay?'' I asked her. Kaylee glared at me with sad eyes. ''Do you think im okay? I just ruined two lives, im supposed to be Ashlies bestmate and I..I slept with her husband and didnt even tell her until MY wedding day! Whats wrong with me?'' she asked through tears.

''There's nothing wrong with you Kaylee. You just made a mistake, its happened to me tons of times. You just need to move on'' I said. Truthfuly I didnt know what to say in this situation, she needed closure and I couldnt give her that. ''I cant move on, Mitch will never forgive me for this and neither will Ash..no one will forgive me..im ruined'' said Kaylee.

''Yeah, even I dont forgive you, I just want to help you. You know what you need to do, you need to get as far away from these people as you can'' I said. Kaylee nodded and glared at me, in that moment she stopped crying and just stared at me. ''Your right, just do me one last faveour...dont let this happen again, Ashlie and Mitch have been through enough'' she said.

I nodded in responce. Kaylee stood up and took a deep breath before smiling at me. ''Its been a great year'' she said sarcasticly, I laughed alittle and nodded. ''It realy has'' I replied. ''If I dont see you again..promise me you'll look after him, Mitch'' said Kaylee. I nodded, I would always look after Mitch..ecspecialy after this.

''Goodbye Buttercup'' she said before walking out the door. I sighed and looked over to the bedside table, were a picture of me, Kaylee and Mitch lay. I smiled and picked up the picture. _It was for the best._

_People do always leave.._

**- There you have it. Hope you like it, I felt it was abit rushed but ahwell.**

**NEXT CHAPTER (Called: Are You Possitive?) - Butch tries to figure out who is pregnant, Blake and Harlie run into Liam, Shaden explains the story of 'her and Aidan' to Ashlie and we see 3 girls exeriencing symtoms of pregnancy..but which one will it be?;3**

**Until next time..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	20. Are You Possitive?

**Never Ending**

**- Hey guys. Cheers for the reviews, so sweet! :3 I hope you like this chapter, its mainly about Butch and the pregnancy test, and trying to figure out who it is thats preggers. So, please tell me what you think.**

**Last time on Never Ending: Kaylee left, Shaden revealed she once dated Adian, Butch found a pregnancy test at the reception, Jake won custody of Ruby and Mitch dissapeared.**

**Chapter 20 - Are You Possitive?**

**Normal POV**

One week had passed since the wedding. That night everything changed, not only did Ashlie find out that Aidan cheeted on her but the news forced Kaylee to leave. They knew she wouldnt be back, this was too much for anyone to handle. As for Butch, he was more concerned about the pregnancy test he found at the reception.

Mitch had not been seen since that night, he ran off minutes after Kaylee did and didnt return home. Buttercup had been everywhere looking for him, but it was hopeless. As for Ashlie, she had been avoiding her sister after hearing that Aidan and her also dated.

Yes, everyone had something to be worried about but soon everything would blow over, and only then could they get back to their normal lives.

**Shaden POV**

I knocked on Ashlie's door, waiting for a responce. Finaly the door opened to reveal Tyler. ''Hey Shaden, you looking for Ash?'' he asked. I nodded and smiled at my sisters boyfriend. ''Shes in the living room'' said Tyler as he let me in. I smiled politely and walked into the living room to find Ashlie watching TV on her own.

''Ash?'' I called out. Ashlie turned her head and smiled at me. ''Hey Shaden'' she said awkwardly. I sighed and walked over to her, I didnt know what I should say. ''Look..I know things are wierd now after the whole Aidan thing but I dont want it to be..ask me anything!'' I pleaded.

Ashlie sighed and glared up at me. ''Fine, how did you meet? How long did you date? Did you love him? Why did it end?'' asked Ashlie rather quickly. It was just then I sat down and explained the history of me and Aidan Forest..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Shaden Clarke stepped of the plane and took her first steps in North Carolina. She had just turned 16 and was visiting her friend Alex while her foster parents where out of town. Standing at the gate was Alex, smiling brightly at her friend since childhood._

_Alex and Shaden met at school when they were just turning 5 but when Alex hit 15 her parents got a job in North Carolina so she moved there, leaving Shaden devistated. Shaden ran to Alex and hugged her, grinning like a 7 year old come christmas day._

_''I missed you so much Alex!'' said Shaden smiling. They pulled away and smiled at eachother, taking in the moment. ''I missed you too, god its been hell without you'' said Alex. Shaden laughed and picked up her bag. ''Hows the new school?'' asked Shaden. ''Its great, theres lot of great people. I'll invite them round do you can meet them'' said Alex._

_''Cool'' replied Shaden. The girl got in their cab and drove back to Alex's house. After a seemingly short car ride, the girls got to Alex's house, it was a giant house with a garden. ''Wow..'' muttered Shaden as she stared at her bestfriends home. ''Nice right?'' asked Alex grinning. Shaden nodded and smiled in responce as the girls stepped out of the taxi._

_END FLASHBACK_

''So, you were visiting your friend in North Carolina? and she was friends with Aidan?'' asked Ashlie. I nodded in responce. ''They went to the same school, they were realy good friends'' I replied. I sighed remembering the memory, it was such a good time back then, I didnt know how much would change in 2 years. I then continued with the rest of the story.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The door bell rang, alerting the two girls that Alex's friends where here. Alex stood up from the coutch and walked over to the door, she opened it to reveal two people._

_It was a boy and a girl, the boy had light blonde hair and blue eyes and the girl had green eyes and blonde hair that had a single pink streak down the side. ''Hey guys'' said Alex smiling as she let them in. The boy glared at Shaden and smiled, Shaden smiled back._

_''Guys this is my friend Shaden,'' said Alex as she pointed to Shaden. They smiled at her friend. ''Shad, this is Aidan and Avril'' said Alex. (an: If you dont remember from Boarding School, Avril is Aidans twin sister). ''Hey'' said Shaden. Aidan and Shaden smiled at eachother before they all began talking._

_The two couldnt help but feel attracted to eachother, and thats how it all started._

_END FLASHBACK_

I finished the story of how me and Aidan met, Ashlie looked tense throughout the whole story. ''Why did you break up?'' she asked curiously. ''I was only there for 7 weeks, the summer holidays. It was bound to end sometime'' I said. Ashlie looked down at the ground and muttered the one question I prayed she wouldnt ask..

''Were you in love with him?'' she asked me. I sighed and nodded, I was in love with him..but like I said, it had to end sometime. ''Yeah, I was. But if I knew he was going to end up marrying my long lost sister and knocking her up, lets just say he wouldnt have been alive to persue that'' I said.

Ashlie smiled and glared at me. ''Well, thanks for telling me. I guess Aidan was diffrent back then'' said Ashlie. ''Yeah, he was'' I said. Aidan would be 18 soon, he changed so much in just 2 years..I didnt expect the one and only boy i've ever been in love with would change so derasticley.

''I should get home, I have work tomorow'' I said as I stood up. Ashlie stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. ''I guess I'll see you when I see you'' said Ashlie. I smiled and nodded before walking out the door. I sighed and stopped as I put my hand on my head.

What Ashlie didnt know was..I didnt tell her the whole story..

**(an: Ohh, drama)**

**Normal POV**

Blake and Harlie were walking hand in hand, they were going to Karma to set up. Harlie didnt work there, but she liked to help out. They didnt want to leave eachother for five minutes, they were clearly in love. Everyone could see it, even the person that didnt want to..Liam Vallet.

''Hey Harlie'' said Liam as he gave Blake a death glare. Harlie glared at the two boys un-comfortabely. ''Liam..how you been?'' asked Harlie awkwardly as she stared at him. ''Well its been wierd without Cat around but im handeling it'' said Liam. Blake just stood in silence, he didnt want any more awkwardness.

Out of all of the couples in the group, Harlie and Blake were the most unexpected, thats what kept them together. Even after the whole 'Cat' thing. ''I should go'' said Liam before walking away from them. ''Ugh, why does everything have to be so awkward now?'' asked Harlie with a sad expression.

''Hey, all that matters is we have eachother'' said Blake sweetly. Harlie smiled and kissed him softly, throwing her arms around him. ''I love you'' muttered Harlie. Blake smiled and pulled away. ''I love you too'' he replied smiling. The two finaly gave into eachother, after a month of awkwardness.

But could it be that she is keeping something from him? Or is it one of the other girls that are keeping secrets...

''Want a drink?'' asked Butch as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Buttercup looked at him and shook her head. ''I think I'll pass'' she replied slowly. Butch shrugged his shoulders and closed the fridge.

Meanwhile..

''You okay?'' yelled Brick as he heard Blossom throwing up in the bathroom. ''Im fine! Just give me a minute!'' she yelled back. Blossom began throwing up more, ignoring Brick yelling 'whats worng?'.

Elsewhere..

''Ah'' moaned Ashlie as she held her stomach. ''You alright?'' asked Tyler in concern as he walked over to her. ''Uh, yeah. Its fine'' said Ashlie with a smile. Ashlie looked down at her stomach and took a deep breath before hugging into Tyler on their bed.

Yes, any one of the girls could be keeping secrets..but which one is it?

**- Oh, care to take a guess?**

**By the way I know I stopped doing the Collum but I keep forgeting, I will try to start putting them back in**

**Oh and if your wondring, Shaden is 17, almost 18. Hope you liked the story of her and Aidan, It just came to me haha!.**

**SO, What did Shaden leave out? Who is pregnant? and where is Mitch! All shall be revealed soon...**

**Next Chapter: Butch confindes in one of the boys about his discovery, Shaden starts acting wierd, Buttercup is on search for Mitch and Jake makes a life-changing decision after he gets fiered from his job.**

**Until Next time..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	21. Searching For Myself

**Never Ending**

**- Yo! Well, here is chapter twenty one. This chapter explains alittle bit more about the pregnancy and Shadens past. I hope you like it! Thankies for reading :)**

**Chapter 21 - Searching For Myself**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup sat up in her bed, thinking to herslef. Beside her, Butch was snoring his face off. This wasent the reason Buttercup couldnt sleep, no it was because of Mitch. She was scaired, wondering where he was..he hadent been heard from since the wedding a week earlier.

Then again, she knew he would be safe, Mitch wasnet the kind to need help. She still worried for him thought, nothing could stop her worries. Buttercup looked down at Butch, sleeping so peacefuly. Little did Buttercup know, Butch had his own worries..for all he knew he could be a father in eight months.

Buttercup sighed and stepped out of her bed quietly, trying not to wake her boyfrined. She walked downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Once she got downstairs she found Ashlie sitting on the coutch, staring into space.

''Ash?'' asked Buttercup as she walked into the dark room. Ashlie looked up at Buttercup and smiled before turning the lamp on. ''Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff'' said Ashlie. ''Shaden stuff?'' asked Buttercup as she sat down, refrencing to the Shaden/Aidan fiasco.

''Yeah, im still in shock you know'' said Ashlie as she stared into space once more. ''Well were all going through stuff at the minute, we just need to stay strong'' said Buttercup with a friendly smile. ''Realy, what stuff you going through?'' asked Ashlie curiously. ''Nothing important'' said Buttercup as she looked away.

''Well I should get back to bed, if you need to talk im here'' said Buttercup. Ashlie smiled and nodded as Buttercup walked back upstairs. Ashlie knew Shaden left something out, she and Aidan wouldnt have broken up over long distance..she knew her sister was hiding something, something Shaden knew Ashlie wouldnt want to hear...

**Jake POV**

I walked into my bosses office, he had wanted to speak to me. I have a pretty bad feeling about this. As soon as I walked in, Mr Benson stared up at me with cold eyes. ''You wanted to speak to me?'' I asked as I closed the door. ''Take a seat Jake'' said Mr Benson as he pointed to the seat on the other side of his desk, I sat down as stared at him.

''We all know that you recently won a trial for your daughter?'' asked Mr Benson. I nodded in responce, now I realy have a bad feeling about this. ''We just think that your taking too many days off, you cant only come in once a week'' said Mr Benson. ''With all do respect boss, I used to have time then my girlfriend died..so if I need to take time off to look after my daughter I dont care what you say'' I replied.

Mr Benson looked at me with harsh eyes and sighed. ''I understand that Jake but thats not the type of people were looking for here, we pulled alot of strings to let a 17 year old father work here, but it just isnt going to work anymore'' said Mr Benson. I opened my mouth in shock and stared at my boss.

''Mr Benson..are you fiering me!'' I asked. Mr Benson nodded and glared towards the door. ''Im sorry Jake but we cant keep you on anymore'' he said. I stood up and glared at him in anger. ''I have a 1 year old daughter and your seriously fiering me!'' I yelled. Mr benson nodded and pointed at the door.

''You can send for you things'' he said. I gave him a cold glare before pushing through the door and leaving the building. I leaned against the wall and ran a hand threw my hair.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now!_

**Butch POV**

I paced aroud my room, thinking about who was prengnant. My first suspect would be Buttercup, shes been acting wierd. Then again it could be Harlie or Bubbles..and Blossom was throwing up last night. Argh, this is too hard. I need help..and I think I know who to ask.

''Tyler!'' I called as I ran into Tylers room. Tyler stared up at me from his laptop and narrowed his eyes. ''Yeah?'' he asked. I sighed and closed the door. I sat on his bed and begun to explain EVERYTHING about what I saw last week, Tyler was in absoulout shock.

''Your serious? Do you know who it is?'' asked Tyler. I gave him an 'are you stupid' look before replying. ''If I knew, would I realy be asking you?'' I asked. ''Good point, well who do you THINK it is?'' asked Tyler. ''Well I think its Buttercup but Blossom was throwing last night aswell so I have no clue'' I replied.

''Have you slept with Ash yet?'' I asked him. ''Yeah, but it cant be Ashlie..'' said Tyler. Tyler then glared into space with wide eyes. ''Wait, last night she had like rapid stomach pains all night'' he said with wide eyes. ''So it could be Ashlie..'' I said as I thought.

This was going no where, all the girls in this house shared that one room, it could have been any of theirs!. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair as I thought about my dilema, I could be a father soon, my brothers could be a father soon..all of us could be fathers, but whoever it is..wont come forward.

I'll find out soon, even if it means asking directly.

**Jake POV**

I walked downstairs, after calling all of my friends down. I had told them I lost my job, but I had a solution, it wouldnt be easy. As I held Ruby I stared down at my friends.

''Whats this about Jake?'' asked Boomer as he glared up at me. ''Well as you know I lost my job the day, and I have a solution. I need some time, after losing Scar and almost losing Ruby I just need to be around family. Im going back to Briceton for a while'' I said. Everyone glanced at eachother with shocked expressions.

''How long is a while?'' asked Blossom. I smiled down at Ruby and back up at my friends. ''A few months. I dont know. I just need some time, I'll be back once everythings sorted out'' I said bravely. Buttercup stood up and hugged me. ''You better come back!'' she said smiling, with tears in her eyes.

''I will, dont worry about that'' I replied happiley. I would be back eventually, but this just needs to be done. I need family around me right now, even if it means leaving my friends.

Scarlet would be proud of me, I've lost almost everything and im still standing. Yes, I would be back soon enough..but for now? I had to find myslef, sounds stupid but its my decision.

I walked out the door and stared up at the sky smiling. ''Hope I made you proud Scar'' I said with a smile before walking towards my taxi with Ruby, smiling the whole way.

**Normal POV**

Buttercup walked out of karma, after having a chat with Harlie and Blake. She continued walking home, thinking to herself about her problems. As she turned the corner to go home she bumped into someone.

''Sorr- Mitch?'' asked Buttercup in shock as she stared up at the boy infront of her. ''Hey'' said Mitch with a half smile. Buttercup widended her mouth in suprise and hugged her bestfriend. ''Your back!'' she yelled happily as she hugged him tighter. ''Im back'' said Mitch softly as he hugged her back.

Buttercup pulled away and smiled at Mitch. ''Where were you, we've been so worried!'' said Buttercup as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. ''I went home to see Kaliena, I wasent going to come back but I realised I cant just run'' said Mitch. Buttercup nodded in understandment as she smiled.

''Im just so glad your back, I thought you were gone for good!'' she said, fighting back tears. ''Your never getting rid of me BC'' he said with a smile. The two then hugged again, hoping that everything would be alright from now on, even though they knew it wouldnt..

_(Blossoms Collum)_

_Sometimes people need to find out who they realy are._  
><em>Its not giving up, its trying to make a new begining.<em>  
><em>If I had the choice I would, but I already know who I am.<em>  
><em>Im a regular girl, thats all I ever wanted, now more than ever.<em>  
><em>People do leave, but they always come back, no matter how hard the journey.<em>

_- Blossom Utonium._

**- Awr, Jake is gone. The Hamiltons are all gone, but Jake and Ruby will return, and Victoria may return one day too!**

**Next Chapter - Ashlie finds out something that may ruin her relationship with Shaden for good, Butch gets a confession from one of the girls and Mitch comes home.**

**Until Next time..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	22. Babies, Damn Babies

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys. Well alot happened in the last few chapters, right now its mainly about the pregnancy and Shadens past, which will ALL be revealed in this chapter! Exigting eh? Well tell me what you think! :)**

**Last Chapter - Butch recruited Tyler to help him discover who's pregnant, Ashlie had reason to believe Shaden is hiding something from her past, Jake returned to Briceton and Mitch came home after visiting Kaliena.**

**Chapter 22 - Babies, Damn Babies**

**Normal POV**

Butch and Tyler sat in the living room thinking to theirselves, they were discusing the recent problem amoung them. They had narrowed it down to three of the girls, Buttercup, Blossom and Ashlie. Everyone else had no evidence, but these three did.

Buttercup refused a drink, Blossom was throwing up and Ashlie had been having stomach aches constantley. Butch and Tyler knew that they would have to find out on their own as the girl had'nt spoken up yet. Whoever it was didnt want anyone to know for some reason..

''What'cha doing?'' asked Ashlie as she walked in and sat beside Tyler. ''Uh..nothing'' said Butch as he glared at Ashlie. ''Hey Ash, is your stomach feeling better?..'' ased Tyler slyly as he stared at her in suspision. ''Yeah..I guess I just wasent feeling well'' said Ashlie quickly as she smiled at him.

''Good'' said Tyler as he gave Butch a look. It didnt mean they could cross her off the list, she could easily be lying and they knew that. The would need more evidence, then it hit Butch, a party. If they had a random party, the only girl that didnt drink would be the one.

''Hey, how about we have a party at Karma the night'' suggested Butch as he glared at the girl. ''Uh..sure'' said Ashlie as she smiled at Butch. ''Ill ask Blake when he gets up'' said Ashlie smiling.

Butch smiled, the plan was working. Whatever girl dosent drink at the party, boom..they have their answer.

**Ashlie POV**

Once I was awake and dressed, I made my way to Shadens to grill her about her past. I knew she was hiding something, and I plan on finding out what it is..

I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer. The door opened to reveal Shaden standing their with wide eyes. ''Ash! What are you doing here?'' she asked loudly. I narrowed my eyes in suspison. ''I thought you said you were working today'' I said. Shaden glared at me with wide eyes.

''Uh..yeah, I was just about to leave. Mabey you should come back later, you know when I get off work'' said Shaden. I glared at her with suspision in my eyes and simply nodded. ''Sure, I guess I'll see you later'' I said with a blank tone before walking off.

_Okay, something is definelty going on here!_

**Normal POV**

Mitch was with Blake at Karma, helping set up for the party they would be throwing tonight. Luckily it was Tuesday and the club isnt open so its vaicant for them. Mitch was just trying to get back to the way things were, hoping that he could get over Kaylee.

''So, how did visiting Kaliena go?'' asked Blake as he began stacking the shelfs with alcohol. ''It was okay, I just missed you guys'' said Mitch as he took a seat on one of the bar stools. ''Dont get yourself down over it'' said Blake.

''You cant talk, you and Harlie are all lovey-dovey'' said Mitch. Blake smiled as he thought about Harlie and glared at Mitch. ''Yeah, no secrets what-so-ever'' said Blake. He wasent sure if that was sure, but he convinced himself it was. ''Lucky, hopefully I find a girl that wont screw me over'' said Mitch.

Blake put the last of the bottles on the shelf and narrowed his eyes to Mitch. ''Dude, just because Kaylee cheated on you and Buttercup left and ended up dating my brother dosent mean your gonna get screwed over forever'' replied Blake. Mitch smiled to himself and nodded, everything Blake said made sence..mabey he could move on, one day.

Meanwhile,...

Ashlie walked towards JLC buildings, Shadens work. She wanted to talk to her once and for all to find out what was going on with her. She entered the building and walked towards the front desk.

There was a woman about in her twentys with brown hair at the reception desk. ''Hey, I need to talk to my sister, Shaden Clarke'' said Ashlie. The woman looked down at Ashlie in confusion. ''Im sorry, no Shaden Clarke works here'' she replied. Ashlie glared at the woman in suprise.

''What?'' she asked in confusion. ''There is no Shaden Clarke that works here, I think you have the wrong building'' she said polietly. Ashlie opened her mouth in shock and turned around, she walked out of the building and stood their in utter shock.

''What the hell is going on!'' asked Ashlie aloud.

**Butch POV**

The party was in full swing, the only person that was missing was Ashlie, she was visting her sister. I carefully watched Buttercup and Blossom to see if they were drinking but they werent. Tyler glared at me from across the room and gave me the 'I have an idea' look.

Tyler picked up a beer and walked to the front of the bar. ''Hey guys, I just wanna toast to Butch who had the idea for the awesome party!'' he yelled. Everyone put there drinks in the air. ''To Butch!'' he said. Everyone took a drink.

I stared at Buttercup and Blossom both of them were smiling but didnt take a drink. Tyler noticed and walked up to me. ''Well that failed'' he said. I narrowed my eyes in conclusion and glared at Tyler. ''You..You dont think their both pregnant do you?'' I asked. Tyler stared at them and widended his eyes.

''Oh my god, I think they are'' he said. I glared at Buttercup, if she was pregnant why wouldnt she tell me, and how come there was only one test if their both pregnant?.

''Im sorting this now'' I said as I walked over to Buttercup. ''Hey, I noticed you didnt take a drink, is there anything you want to tell me?'' I asked her. She glared at me with confused eyes.

''I wasent thirsty'' she said. I crossed my arms and glared at her. ''Take a drink now then'' I said. ''Why?'' asked Buttercup curiously. ''Just do it'' I said. Buttercup shrugged and took a drink of the beer. I widended my eyes as she downed the whole thing. ''Happy now?'' she asked like I was crazy before walking over to Bubbles.

I stared over at Blossom with wide eyes. ''Oh my god..its Blossom!'' I said aloud. I ran over to her and sat beside her. ''We need to talk!'' I said. Blossom glared at me and squinted her eyes. ''About..?'' she asked slowly. ''I know your pregnant!'' I blurrted out. Blossom spat out her water and stared at me with wide eyes.

''What! Im not pregnant!'' she said defensifley. ''Dont lie, I found the test'' I said. Blossom shook her head and glared at me with wide eyes. ''No Butch, I mean im not pregnant. I had a meeting with my doctor, I was false positive!'' she said quietly. I glared at her with wide eyes. ''False positive?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I was never realy pregnant!'' she said. I glared at Tyler, who had heard everything. We both stared at her in shock, this whole time we were searching for the one that was pregnant, when it turns out none of them realy were!.

_Well that was a waste of time..._

**Normal POV**

Sure, the pregnancy ordeal was sorted with..but something relevent was going down with Ashlies sister Shaden, who had been caught out as a liar. Ashlie banged Shadens door loudly, in anger at her sister.

Shaden opened it and stared at her sister in shock. ''Ash? Whats wrong?'' she asked in concern. ''Alot Shaden, if thats even your real name!'' yelled Ashlie. Shaden glared at her in confusion. ''What do you mean?'' she asked. Ashlie crossed her arms and gave her sister a death glare.

''I just went to JLC buildings, according to them, no Shaden Clarke works there!'' she yelled. Shaden sighed and opened her door fully. ''Come in, I think I have some stuff to explain'' she said. Ashlie walked inside and stood in her living room, waiting for an explenation.

Shaden closed her door and took a seat on her coutch. ''So, gonna tell me whats going on?'' asked Ashlie angrily. ''Im sorry Ash, there was something I left out when I was explaining my past. Something I couldnt tell you, but I think its time you know..'' said Shaden before standing up and facing her sister.

''..Ash, I have a child'' she said. Ashlie widended her eyes in shock as she glared at her sister. ''You have a WHAT?'' she yelled. Shaden shooshed her and opened a door to her right, revealing a childs bedroom. There was baby lying in a small blue crib. ''I have a son, Codey'' said Shaden.

''What? I dont get this, why didnt you just tell me that?'' asked Ashlie. Shaden sighed and stared at her sister. ''Because Aidan is his father..''

**- Oh dear, how extream huh?**

**SO Shaden has a little boy, Aidans little boy that is. And Blossom was false possitive, she never had a baby in the first place! What a twist right?**

**Well I know what your thinking about Shadens secret, Why didnt Aidan mention anything? Why did she lie about her job? and why did she act so jittery when Ash came round? ALL will be revealed next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Mitch tries to move on, Shaden reveals all about her past and a firmilar face returns...**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	23. Liar, Liar, Shaden On Fire

**Never Ending**

**- Yo guys. Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter was pretty messed up eh? But this chapter explains everything. Hope you all like it.**

**Reviews..**

**JamieFeFe: Thanks! Theres pleanty more secrets to come :) and dont worry, Jake will be back soon enough, I have a great storyline planned for his return, you'll love it.**

**babydoll: Aw, thanks. It was a pretty dramatic story line, but I have a great heading for it so I hope it goes well. Its going to be pretty dramatic for Ash too. Later Chick, xoxo**

**ROCuevas: Thanks for the review :) It is a pretty dramatic story line eh? I just thought it would be intersting, well in this chapter it shows more of Shadens past, hope you like it. And yeah, you were right that Blossom was the one, well done :) xoxo**

**On with the story..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Lier, Lier, Shaden On Fire<strong>

**Last Chapter: Shaden revealed she has a child, Aidans child. Mitch returned home as Jake left and Blossom revealed to a curious Butch that she was false possitive.**

**Normal POV**

Ashlie stood in shock as Shaden looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. Shaden had been keeping something, that was obvious, but Ashlie never thought it would be something like this. Her ex husband, Aidan, had a child with the sister she never knew about..

''Please say something'' pleaded Shaden. Ashlie stared into space as she thought about her ex husband, he had hurt her so much but this was too far. Aidan seemed like a diffrent person, but all in all he was a snake.

''I dont get it, you said you left because the holidays were over, how did you end up pregnant!'' asked Ashlie. Shaden sighed and sat down on her coutch. ''When I was sixteen I was a totaly diffrent person, I drunk and smoked and slept with every guy that talked to me. So when I started going out with Aidan..we went all the way and I counted him as another guy but I ended up falling in love with him and that scaired me'' admitted Shaden.

''So you just went home once you found out you were pregnant'' asked Ashlie, Shaden nodded in responce. ''Why didnt Aidan tell me he had a child?'' asked Ashlie curiously. Shaden looked up at Ashlie with tears in her eyes.

''Because he dosent know..'' admitted Shaden. Ashlies mouth dropped open as she stared at her sister in utter shock. ''You didnt tell Adian!'' yelled Ashlie quietly, trying not to wake the nefew she never knew she had. ''I couldnt, I was too scaired. That was when my foster parents chucked me out so I tried to contact our real mother but she didnt want anything to do with me'' said Shaden sadly.

Ashlie couldnt believe this, she had never been in so much shock. ''Let me get this strait, my ex husband had a child with my long lost sister that I didnt know about, and he dosent even know he had a child! Shaden! He was devistated after we lost our child, and he had one all along!'' yelled Ashlie.

Shaden stood up and walked over to her sister. ''Ash, Aidan _cant_ know! Its gonna ruin everything!'' yelled Shaden. In 2 weeks Shaden would be 18 and her son would be just over 1 and a quarter year old. She didnt want her son to know his father, not one bit.

''I dont get it Shaden, how can you want your son to grow up without a father?'' asked Ashlie. ''Because its Aidan! Hes a lying, cheating, scumbag and I dont want him in Codeys life!'' yelled Shaden. Suddenly they heard crying coming from Codeys room, the had just realised how loud they were being.

Shaden walked into Codeys room and picked up her son, hushing him back to sleep. She walked back into the living room and glared at Ashlie. ''Ash, I love this boy more than I thought I would when I gave birth to him at 16, and I would do anything to protect him. I dont want him turning out like Aidan. I think hes done enough to our family, dont you think?'' asked Shaden.

Ashlie stared at her nefew, he looked so much like Aidan. He had blonde hair and turquious eyes. ''Shaden, no matter what Aidans done you cant do this to your own child. If I did have my child, I would never let it grow up without a father, no matter who he was'' said Ashlie strongley.

Shaden nodded as she glared down at her son. ''Fine, but your coming to North Carolina with me. I aint doing this alone'' she said as she looked up at Ashlie. Her sister nodded in responce as she stared down at the child.

In just 24 hours Aidan Forest would learn that the only two girls hes gotten pregnant were sisters, and that he had a son of his own..

**Blossom POV**

Butch and Tyler were giving me wierd looks, the must have been trying to find out for days. I sighed and looked up at Butch as he sat there with wide eyes. ''Butch, say something'' I pleaded. Butch glared at me and his face sofended. ''Why didnt you tell us?'' asked Butch curiously.

''Well I didnt want to tell anyone until I knew for sure that I was pregnant and then when I realised I wasent, I just didnt say anything'' I said. Butch nodded in understandment and glared at Brick. ''Just dont tell Brick, theres no point in him worrying for nothing'' he said. I nodded and stood up, I smiled down at Butch before walking over to Brick.

I didnt think that anyone would have known, atleast I can just try and move on. Even if it means lying to Brick, im not putting him threw that stress for nothing.

**Mitch POV**

I sat in what was mine and Kaylees room, but now its just mine. I picked up the picture that sat on my mantle, the one of me and Kaylee at Ashlie and Aidans wedding..the day we got together. I sighed as I stared at it, little did I know back then it would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

Kaylee suprised me, what she did was..so not her. She was one of Ash's best mates, well after the whole Juliet thing she was her bestfriend. I still cant believe she did that, and Aidan..he was the one guy I trusted, and that blew up in my face.

''Mitch'' called out a voice from my door. I looked over to see Buttercup smiling at me. ''Hey'' I said. Buttercup walked in and sat beside me on my bed. She looked at the picture and smiled.

''You know, even though Kaylee did a bad thing atleast she told you. She could have just went through with it and she didnt, even though I tried to stop her from telling'' said Buttercup.

I narrowed my eyes to her. ''Wait, you knew?'' I asked. Buttercup's glare sofended as she noticed what she just said. ''Well she told me a night before the wedding'' she admitted, acting like it was not big of a deal. I widended my mouth in shock as stood up.

''You knew and instead of telling me you let me humiliate myself infront of all of our friends? Buttercup what were you thinking!'' I yelled in anger. Buttercup stood up and walked over to me with an apologetic look.

''Im sorry! I just didnt want you to get hurt'' she said as she put a hand on my arm. I pulled away and shook my head slowly. ''Well I did Buttercup, I cant believe you did that'' I said softly before walking out of the room angrily.

**Normal POV**

Blake was in Karma, setting up for tonight. Harlie was sitting on one of the bar stools smiling at him. ''Guess what?'' she asked playfuly with a grin on her face. Blake smirked and leaned over the bar. ''What?'' he asked her. ''Its our 3 month anniversary today'' she said grinning.

Blake smiled and leaned in closer to her. ''Lets make it count then'' he said smoothley before leaning in and kissing her lovingley. The romantic moment was interupted by a firmiliar voice at the end of the club.

''Hope I aint interupting anything'' said the voice. Blake and Harlie pulled away and glared to the direction of the voice with wide eyes...

''Cat?''..

_(Blossoms Collum)_

_Lier, backstabber, cheat. Name them anything you want, they're all the same._  
><em>Sometimes people have a good reason to lie..others dont. It dosent matter what the reason.<em>  
><em>If you lie to someone important, there will always be consiquences. No matter what you say.<em>  
><em>Its hard to get out of it once your in it, you just have to face the music..<em>

_- Blossom Utonium..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Ooh, Catrina Bailey is back bitches! Hooray! Will she be able to deal with Blake and Harlies relationship!<strong>

**And Ashlie has found out the truth about her sister Shaden! How will Aidan take the news? AND Poor BC, Mitch has fallen out with her, will the two besties make up? Or will they be adding even more drama to the house!**

**It will be the final time seeing Aidan in the next 2 chapters, so it will be BIG!**

**Next Chapter: Shaden and Ashlie travel to North Carolina to tell Adian about his son, Cat and Blake have a moment and Brick finds out about Blossoms false pregnancy...**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	24. Getting Over You

**Never Ending**

**Reviews...**

**ROCuevas: Hey. She was throwing up because thats one of the symtoms of false pregnancy, my sister had it and she still threw up. And yeah, Cat will have an awkward reunien haha. Thanks for revewing xoxo**

**JamieFeFe: Haha, thank you. Yeah theres gonna be ALOT of suspence! Hope ya like it :)**

**On with the story..**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Never Ending: Ashlie and Shaden decided to comfront Aidan and tell him about his son, Mitch fell out with Buttercup after finding out she knew about Kaylee and Aidan, Blossom realised she was false possitive and Cat returned...<strong>

**Chapter 24 - Getting Over You**

**Normal POV**

Shaden Clarke lived a lie. She had no family or any real friends, but she did have a son. Codey Ryan Clarke, named after her father, her foster father. She loved her father, but he was killed in a car accident just before Shaden got back from North Carolina.

Now, Shaden had her sister, Ashlie, in her life. Little did she know, Ashlie and her shared abit in common..Codeys father. Now they knew...

''You ready?'' asked Ashlie.

Shaden put Codey in the car and nodded.

''Lets do this'' she replied before getting into her car.

It was a long drive to North Carolina, but they had all the time in the world.

''You sure you want to do this?'' asked Ashlie as she glared at her sister.

Shaden took a deep breath and started the car nodding. ''Its time to stop running'' she replied.

The car drove out of the drive way, starting its journey to North Carolina, the girls didnt know but this would be the longest and hardest journey of their lives..

**Blake POV**

I stared at Cat with wide eyes, as did Harlie. Cat simply glared at us with a happy face, like nothing had happened.

''Cat, your back!'' yelled Harlie.

The girls smiled and hugged eachother, again acting like nothing happened.

As I watched Cat smiling and talking to Harlie something felt wrong, I still had obvious feelings for her but I couldnt show them.

''You gunna stand there or give me a hug?'' asked Cat with a grin.

_Same old Cat._ I grinned and jumped over the bar as I walked over to her and hugged her.

''I missed you'' I said quietly.

Cat didnt reply, acting as if it was an awkward resonce. I pulled away and just stared at her.

''How was London? Is my bestmate famous or what?'' asked Harlie with a smile.

''Well I am, but it was alittle too much for me. I just want to be a teenager for a little while longer''

''Aw, im glad your back though! Me and Liam arent speaking and Ash is too preocupied with her sister to talk to me'' said Harlie.

''Ash has a sister?'' asked Cat with a confused face.

Me and Harlie glared at eachother, realising she knew nothing of the last few months. ''Uh..I'll tell you over coffe, coming Blake?'' asked Harlie as she grabbed her coat.

''I'll catch up with you'' I said. The girls shrugged and walked out.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, cursing myself for letting Cat being back get to me. ''Why now, how am I supposed to get over her when shes here!'' I said aloud in annoyence.

**Mitch POV**

_Stupid Buttercup. I mean how could she be fine with Kaylee lying to me, she acctualy encourged her to continue it! People these days._

''Mitch?''

I looked up from my laptop to see Buttercup, smiling.

''I dont have time for this Buttercup'' I moaned.

Buttercup sighed and walked inside my room, making her way towards me.

''Listen, I know what I did was wrong. I do,'' she stated. ''But I only encouraged her to keep the secret so you and Ash would'nt get hurt. I love you like a brother Mitch, I didnt want you to find out like that.''

''Well I did!. Kaylee isnt a saint, but atleast she acctualy told me the truth even though it drove her out of town!. You can't justify what you did Buttercup, you just cant.''

Buttercup glared at me with apolojetic eyes before walking over to my bed. ''Im sorry.''

''I know you are, but your not forgiven.''

I stood up and walked out of the room, hoping she wouldnt follow me.

**Brick POV**

As I walked into mine and Blossoms room, I could hear voices chattering. I backed up and peaked inside the door to see Blossom and Butch talking,

''Have you told him?'' asked Butch.

''Of course not! He dosent need to know, I wont worry him over nothing.''

I narrowed my eyes in suspison as they talked. Something was going on, something they didnt want me to know about.

''Listen Butch, only you and Tyler know. We just need to forget the whole thing!''

''Fine, but just be cautious. Brick would flip if he found out you didnt say anything.''

Butch began walking towards the door. I pulled back and hid behind the door as Butch walked out. I turned around and walked inside the door, glaring at Blossom.

''Hey''

Blossom jumped slightly and glared at me with cautious eyes.

''Brick! hey! What's up?'' she asked, like she was trying to hard.

''Uh, nothing. Is there something you want to tell me Bloss?'' I asked.

''NO!, I promise, nothings wrong.''

I sighed and walked over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders.

''Blossom, you're a terrible liar. Please tell me what's going on.''

''Nothing's wrong. Hey, is that a new hat?''

''Dont change the subject. I'm going to find out one way or another so you may aswell tell me.''

Blossom took a deep breath and sat on our bed. She frowned and looked up at me.

''Okay. Well, at the wedding, I took a pregnancy test..and it was possitive,'' I gasped in shock, waiting for her to continue. ''I was freeking out so I went to the doctors, but as it turns out I was false possitive. There was no baby, and Butch found the test and tried to figure out who it was so I told him.''

I glared at her with arched eye brows, and my mouth had fallen open in shock. Blossom stood up and put her arms around me.

''Brick, im sorry I didnt tell you!. I didnt want to worry you over nothing. Your not mad are you?.'' she asked.

I smiled slightly and kissed her lovingley, trying to calm her down. I pulled away seconds later and carresed her cheek. ''I love you, I would never get mad at you over something like that. Just tell me next time yeah?.'' I asked with a grin.

''Acctualy I dont think there would be a next time..''

My eye brow flew up in curiousity and confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''Well when the doctor tested me..he s-said..he said I cant have children''

She looked genuienly upset, I could hear it in her voice. All of my inabitions lowered, I too felt abit sad about this news. I didnt want children, but the thought of never having children shocked me.

''Wow..'' I said with wide eyes.

''Im so sorry Brick'' she said with a sympathetic stare.

I nodded and pulled her into a comforting hug. She was breathing heavily into my chest. I pulled her closer and stroked her hair with one hand, hoping she was calming down.

''Its okay, everything's gonna be okay..''

**Normal POV**

Cat stood outside of Karma, cigerette in hand. She never used to smoke, it was a habit she picked up in London, being a star can be pretty stressful.

She took a long drag and let her hand fall to her side. Her thoughts shifted to the only guy she had ever loved, Blake Jojo. Soon they would be working together again, and all those feelings would get in the way. She wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to the way it was..but she knew it never could.

A deep voice spoke, ''Smoking? never thought I would find you smoking Cat''

Catrina turned her head to find Blake smirking at her. Cat chuckled alittle and nodded as she took another drag.

''You dont know how hard my life is Blake, it eases the pain.'' she replied.

Blake walked into the light, revealing that he too had a cigerette hanging loosely from his hand.

''Tell me about it.''

Cat smiled and blew out her last puff of smoke before letting the cigerette drop to the ground.

''Shouldnt you be spending your anniversary with Harlie? After all she couldnt stop talking about it earlier''

Blake sighed and glared at Cat, his eyes fixed on her. ''I needed some time away, I wanted to see you.''

''Do you remember the last thing you said to me before I left for London?''

''Yes. I said I'll always love you''

''Did you mean it?''

Blake sighed and nodded as he glared at the small red head.

''I will always love you Cat, nothing can change that. But we're supposed to be friends now..even though that seems impossible''

''Well who says we cant be friends? I mean we're perfect..friend material.'' said Cat awkwardly, even though she did not believe it for one second.

''Mabey you're right,'' Blake took another step towards her. ''or mabey we're supposed to be more.''

Cat glared at him, knowing what would happen next. The two gave into eachother and leaned forward.

Blake threw what was left of his cigerette to the ground and placed his arms around Cat, pulling her into the most intense and passionate kiss the two had ever shared.

The whole thing was perfect, it was pure bliss. Little did the two know that they had just made their complicated lives ten times more complicated..

Meanwhile,

Ashlie and Shaden arrieved at Aidans door. Shaden took a deep breath and knocked on it, hoping that he would be in.

Seconds later, Aidan opened the door and glared at Ashlie.

''Ash? What are yo-,'' He turned his attention to Shaden and glared at her with wide eyes. ''Shaden?''

The three of them were about to embark on the biggest journey of their lives, secrets were going to come out, fights where going to be ensued and more importantly..Aidan was about to learn something that would change his life forever...

**- Ooooh! drama! a kiss! a fall-out!...how do I do it?..no clue haha.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!: The next chapter is a SPECIAL chapter, it will only have the 5 OC's in it. As it will be compleatley based on the Cat/Blake/Harlie love triangle AND the Shaden/Aidan/Ashlie comfrontation.**

**So..WHAT ARE YOU? Are you #team Barlie? OR #team Bat?**

**Next Chapter, (called: Cat VS Harlie, Shaden VS Aidan): Blake has to make a final decision about his love life and Aidan learns the truth about his and Shadens past..and possible future,**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	25. Cat VS Harlie, Shaden VS Aidan

**Never Ending**

**- IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Guys, this is a special chapter. It will only feature 6 of the main OC's, Blake, Harlie, Cat, Ashlie, Shaden and Aidan. AS, this chapter is the conclusion of the whole Cat/Blake/Harlie love triangle and the Ashlie/Aidan/Shaden confrontation..just to let you know.**

**So, now that you know, I hope you like this special chapter! Please review!**

**Last time on Never Ending: Ashlie and Shaden traveled to North Carolina to tell Aidan about his son and Black and Cat shared a tender moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 - Cat VS Harlie, Shaden VS Aidan.<strong>

**Normal POV**

As of this minute, six lives where being affected. The lives of the Flae's, the Jojo's, the Forests and the Baileys. For two compleatley diffrent reasons, these six people were changing their lives as they knew it.

Cat Bailey and Blake Jojo were meant to be, well that's what they thought. Then again so were Harlie and Blake, they all knew that. The only problem is that Blake found himself in a somewhat relationship with both girls, and couldnt decide which one to persue.

This was a situation young Blake never thought he would face, but that was no longer the case. Blake had to choose, one or the other, but that was far too hard for him.

''Blake? Are you okay?'' asked Cat as she pulled away from the kiss.

''Yeah, just thinking.''

''About Harlie?''

Blake nodded and looked away from Cat.

''Listen, in all fairness Harlie kissed you when we were still dating. Dont feel bad about it.''

''Cat that was diffrent, Harlie isnt leaving.''

''And neither was I. You just didnt give me enough time to tell you. Like you said, you could never stop loving me, so how can you go on lying?.''

Cat was right. Blake didnt realise that until now. He had been living a lie, not only to Harlie but to himself. He had to face the facts, he would never truely get over Catrina.

''Your right, but how can I leave Harlie? I love her too''

Cat sighed and un-clutched her arms from around his neck. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

''I dont want to hurt Harlie, but either way she will get hurt. This is a decision you have to make alone Blake. Im gonna go set up the club for tonight.''

Cat opened the double doors of the club and walked inside, leaving a confused Blake behind..

* * *

><p>Aidan glared at the two girls in shock. Ashlie, the one he hurt the most, the one he thought would never want to speak to him and Shaden, his lost love, the one he thought he would never see again.<p>

''What are you doing here? How do you even know eachother? Why do you have a baby!'' yelled Aidan, shooting the questions out like cannon fire.

''We'll explain everything, can we come in?'' asked Ashlie.

Aidan opened the door fully, allowing the girls to walk inside. Shaden and Ashlie sat on the coutch and glared at Aidan.

''Well? Explain then.'' said Aidan impatienly.

''Okay. Me and Ash..we're sorta sisters''

''What? You both said you didnt have siblings!'' yelled Aidan in shock.

''We thought we didnt but Shaden was put up for adoption so we just found out recentley.'' explained Ashlie.

''Wow..so..your sisters? This is akward.'' said Aidan.

The girls nodded in agreement. Aidan kept eye-ing the baby that was beside Shaden, curious as to why he was here.

''Shad, what's up with the kid?''

''I'll get to that, listen Aidan. I didnt leave because I had to go home, I didnt need to. I left for another reason...''

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Shaden took a deep breath as she glared at the test in her hand. She was pregnant, it was possitive. She had been feeling ill since her night of passion with Aidan, and she just had to be sure._

_''I cant be..what am I going to do!''_

_She was scaired. Never had she allowed herself to love a man, besides her father. She didnt believe in love, she never did. But ever since Aidan she did._

_''Shaden? Are you okay!'' yelled Alex from outside the bathroom._

_''Uh..yeah Alex! I'll be out in a minute''_

_Shaden quickly threw the test into the bin and stood up. She dusted herself off and unlocked the bathroom door. Alex stared at her bestfriend as she opened the door._

_''You okay hunny, you look terrible.''_

_''Im just fine Alex. I just need some sleep'' said Shaden._

_''Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorow.''_

_Shaden nodded and walked into the guest room. She fell on her bed and began crying her eyes out. She could'nt possibly allow herself to have a life with Aidan, she couldnt. But she was against abortion, it was something she would never even consider, and the last option was adopton..and she knew from experience that wasent the best way for a child to grow up._

_''What will I do?.''_

_(Next Morning)_

_Shaden and Alex were sitting in the living room. Watching tv and chatting. Shaden wasent keeping up with what Alex was talking about atall, her mind was plauged by other thoughts.._

_''Shaden? Hello! Earth to Shad!''_

_Shaden pulled herself out of her trance and stared at Alex._

_''Uh..sorry. I just spaced out''_

_Alex glared at her friend with suspision, she knew that something was up with her._

_''Well you seem sad, and I know what will cheer you up!''_

_''Nothing will cheer me up right now Alex''_

_''I bet this will!''_

_''Try me.''_

_Alex smiled and sat up on her seat._

_''I heard Aidan tell Avril that he loves you! Like love-love. How cute!.''_

_Shaden widended her eyes in horror. This was what she was trying to avoid. Most of her relationships last a few days so that they didnt have enough time to fall in love, but Shaden and Aidan had been dating for 2 months now..she just could'nt dump him._

_''Oh..''_

_''Oh? C'mon Shad, that's amazing!''_

_''No..I have to dump him now! This is awful!''_

_''Shad, just because this is getting serious dosent mean you must end it.''_

_Shaden felt like scoweling. Alex didnt understand, no one did._

_''It does! I have to break up with him..I cant believe this..''_

_Shaden was on the brink of tears. Any time she came close to love she ended her relationship to avoid heatbreak, but she didnt want to leave Aidan..she never did._

_"You love him too, dont you?."_

_She looked at Alex blankly. "No. I don't believe in love."_

_"What do you believe in then?"_

_She scowled. "Revenge, pain, heartbreak''_

_Alex sighed and stared at Shaden. She could not see into her eyes as her black hair was all over her face._

_''Listen. I know that seen as you were given up for adoption you dont think love is real. But it is. You just need to give it a chance''_

_Shaden shook her head slowly and looked up at Alex with pain in her eyes._

_''You dont get it Alex. My whole life I used guys, like they were all another number to me. I didnt think I could ever love anyone. When im with Aidan it's like my whole beliefe system fades away. I can't love him, I dont. I never will.''_

_''No. You do love Aidan, you're just to cowardly to admit it Shaden. You're going to need to admit to your feelings eventualy..''_

_But she didnt. Instead she waited till night came and took off. She didnt leave so much as a note._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

''You got pregnant and left the night I said I loved you?..then that means he's...Shaden?''

''Yes Aidan. He's yours, you're his father''

Aidan mentaly passed out from shock, luckily he didnt acctualy. He looked down at Codey in horror and suprise.

''Im a father!.'' he cried.

''Im sorry I didnt tell you. It was Ash that convinced me to.''

Aidan turned his attention to Ashlie. She looked away from him, she was still mad at him..that would never change. Suddenly Codeys eyes opened slightly, he stared up at the father he had never met before.

''He has your eyes..'' said Aidan.

Shaden smiled and stared down into those beutiful turqiouse eyes of his.

''Yeah..''

Ashlie glared at them angrily, they were acctualy acting like a real family, that pissed her off so much.

''Enough about whos eyes he has! We only came here to tell you, c'mon Shaden!''

Shaden and Aidan stared at Ashlie as she finished her sudden out-burst.

''Ash, are you okay?'' asked Shaden.

''Im fine, I just want out of here okay!.''

Shaden nodded and stood up. Ashlie ran out of the door and left the two to talk. Shaden walked up to Aidan and glared in his eyes.

''I am sorry I left. I loved you so much that it scaired me, and I couldnt brake up with you so I ran. Im not scaired of love anymore, that left the second I laid eyes on Codey.''

Aidan smiled and stared at his son.

''Codey, I always wanted to name my kid that, what a coincedence. For what its worth, I forgive you Shaden.''

Shaden smiled and took a deep breath before walking over to the door.

''If im ever in need of a sitter, I'll be sure to call you.''

Aidan smiled and watched them leave. Happily knowing that one day he would spend time with his one and only son..

Little did they all know, that would not happen...they would never hear or see from Aidan Forest again..

* * *

><p>Blake was sitting on a bar stool, nursing a scotch. He guzzled the whole thing back as he thought to himself. He had to chose between the two girls he loves..and that killed him inside.<p>

''Uh, what do I do!''

Suddenly the doors of the club burst open. Blake turned around to see Cat and Harlie standing side by side with a determined look on their faces.

''I saw you and Cat kiss.''

Blake widended his eyes, think of what to say.

''Harl-''

''-Save it. Blake you love us both, and we love you. You need to make a choice, right here, right now'' said Harlie.

Blake looked between the two girls. He glared at Harlie, then Cat, then Harlie, then Cat...

''So Blake, who is it gunna be? Me or Harlie?..''

* * *

><p><strong>- WHooh! Poor Blake! and Aidan!<strong>

**Shaden has finaly come to terms with her trust issues and Ash faced the man that ruined her life, even though she swore she never would again.**

**And BLAKE! He has a choice to make! What would you do in his possition? Are you #team Barlie? OR #team Bat?**

**Next Chapter: (called: Love Is A War Game): Blake has to make a choice in love, Ashlie and Shaden return home and Buttercup and Mitch begin an all out war.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	26. Love Is A War Game

**Never Ending**

**- Hi guys! Well I must say there was alot of people wanting Cat and Blake together, im suprised I thought you all hated them ahah. Oh well we shall see what happens. Glad you all liked the last chapter, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Last Chapter: Shaden told Aidan about his son, Mitch and Buttercup had a falling out and Blake was stuck..between two girls!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Love Is A War Game<strong>

**Normal POV**

''So Blake, who's it gunna be? Me or Harlie?.''

Blake gulped nervously as he looked at the two girls he loves. He figured he would have more time but according to them he dosent. Cat and Harlie are bestfriends, and now they are making Blake choose between them.

''We're waiting.'' said Harlie.

Blake looked at Harlie, then Cat, then Halire, then Cat...

''Um..you want me to choose..right now!''

''Yeah. We wont wait around forever'' replied Cat.

The room fell quiet as Blake stared at them. He didnt know who to choose. Harlie was beutiful, deep, sweet and they had so much in common..but Cat? She was gorgeous, talented, funny and his perfect match.

They were both his perfect choice in a girl.

''This is mean. I have an idea'' said Cat as she glared at Harlie.

''What is it?'' asked Harlie.

''We give you one hour,'' said Cat as she turned to Blake. ''Im working here tonight and Harlie will be at your house. At exactly 11pm you go either home or come back here..then we'll know who you chose.''

Harlie nodded in agreement.

''I hope to see you later Blake.'' said Harlie before she and Cat walked out.

Blake ran a hand threw his hair and whistled lowly as he bagan to think.

Cat or Harlie...

* * *

><p>''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!''<p>

''OH, YOU HEARD ME!''

''DONT GET ON MY BAD SIDE, ILL RIP YOU APART!''

''TRY ME!''

Mitch and Buttercup were having an all out 'bitch fight' in the living room. Buttercup was being held back by Butch as was Mitch by Ashlie.

''What are you arguing about now!'' yelled Butch.

''I tried to apologize again but Mitch called me a lying desperate bitch!.''

''Could you blame me after what she did!''

Ashlie tried to settle Mitch down, but it seemed usless. Butch dragged over to the coutch and sat Buttercup down.

Mitch glared at Buttercup with rage in his eyes. ''Dont talk to me!'' he yelled.

''Gladly'' spat Buttercup.

The two ran off in diffrent directions, leaving Butch and Ashlie staring at eachother in shock.

''What do we do about them?'' asked Ashlie.

''I don't know Ash, I just dont know.''

Butch sighed and walked upstairs to get some rest, hoping that the two would call it quits soon enough.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Shadens door. She looked up from her tv and stood up. Shaden made her way to the door and answered it, to see Ashlie.<p>

''Ash, hey. Come in.''

Ashlie walked inside the house and smiled at her sister. She sat on the coutch and smiled at her nefew, Codey.

''How are things?'' asked Ashlie as she picked up Codey.

Shaden closed the front door and walked back into the livingroom.

''Okay, it was wierd seeing Aidan but im just so glad to be back.''

Ashlie smiled happily and grinned at Codey as he began laughing.

''You know, I noticed something when we were at Aidans.'' said Shaden slyly.

''Hm?''

''It's just..when me and Aidan were talking about Codey, like the colour of his eyes and that..you went phsyco. You stormed out yelling, what was that?.''

Ashlie sighed deeply and stared up at Shaden with a wierd face.

''Look, im happy that you have a son and your fine with that but..you being all family like with Aidan just reminds me that if I didnt lose the baby that would have been me. I could have had a baby and debated whos eyes it had..but we didnt.''

Shaden gave her sister an apologetic look and sat beside her on the coutch.

''What makes you think that you and Tyler arnt going to be a family?.''

''Me and Ty? C'mon Shaden. After what happened me I doubt I even want a family anymore and me and Tyler wont last, I lost Aidan in the worst possible way..and I'll lose Tyler that way too.''

Shaden raised an eyebrow as she stared at her sister in utter confusion.

''You and Tyler are like soul mates. Even if it wont last long, it wont end like it did with Aidan.''

Ashlie smiled and put Codey back in his crib. ''Thanks Shaden.''

''Anytime Ash.''

* * *

><p>Blake took a deep breath before opening the door. He had made his choice. After an hour of deliberation. He walked inside and looked about to find his girl.<p>

''I knew you would choose me.''

Blake turned around and grinned at her.

''How could I love anyone else?''

They smiled and kissed eachother lovingly. After a few seconds they pulled away and smiled at eachother.

''Never leave me again Cat.''

She grinned and shook her head.

''Wouldnt even think about it.''

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! He chose the gorgeous Catrina!. How will Harlie react to this?..We shall see!.<strong>

**And will Mitch and Buttercup ever make up? Will Ashlie trust again? Lets see... Drama chapter next chap btw ;)!**

**Next Chapter (THE NEXT DRAMA CHAPER!): A tornado makes its way to California, causing mayhem. Two go missing, one gets injured and all of them come close to death..others alittle closer...**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	27. Total Chaos Part 1

**Never Ending**

**- Hello my lovely readers! This is my next DRAMA CHAPTER! So..yeah..lots of drama..as per usual... Hope you like it!**

**Revies...**

**bubblynikki0914: Well so many people like #bat better so I thought it would be better. Dont worry though, there is a few Blake and Harlie moments in this chapter. Thanks for reiewing.**

**JamieFeFe: Haha, thanks so much. Your gonna love this chapter, its so dramatic. And there will be alot of #bat moments in this chapter also, ALOT!. Haha, thanks for reviewing. :)**

**On with the story..**

**Last Chapter - Ashlie had some concerns with her relationship, Blake chose Cat and Mitch and Buttercup had a falling out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - Total Chaos Part 1<strong>

**Normal POV**

_Something's coming.._

''Guys!''

_Something bad.._

''Get in here!''

_Something deadly.._

''What is it?'' asked Butch as he ran in with the rest of the group.

''Look'' said Buttercup as she pointed to the television.

Everyone turned their attention to the television. There was a news caster yelling franticley into a microphone.

_'We are just getting reports of a tornado heading to California. Everyone has been ordered to evacutate imedietly!'_

Everyone widended their eyes in horror. Yes, a tornado would hit California in exactly 2 short hours, bringing with it total chaos..

* * *

><p><em>(1 hour later)<em>

The gang were in panic. Soon it would be a death hazard outside, and they had only their home to support them. Also two friendly fueds made it worse, Buttercup and Mitch and Cat and Harlie.

''Oh look, its the boyfriend stealer'' muttered Harlie as she walked in.

''You better watch your mouth!'' yelled Cat.

''Guys! This isnt the time for this!'' yelled Brick.

The two girls walked away from eachother and huffed in anger. Mitch and Buttercup did the same.

''Okay, so no one can leave this house. If you go out, you're sure to get slammed into a tree.'' said Butch as he locked the door.

''You mean all of us have to stay in a confined space for exactly 4 hours? Hell no!'' yelled Harlie.

''Deal with it, whiney bitch.'' said Cat quietly.

''I heard that!.''

Butch sighed and sat beside Buttercup. ''This is gonna be a long night.''

''I need to call Shaden to see if she's okay.'' said Ashlie as she walked into the kitchen.

Mitch and Buttercup glared at eachother, they had yet to utter a single word to eachother. They would'nt speak after their fight yesterday, no matter what the consiquences or situation.

Blake put his arms around Cat and glared into her eyes.

''Listen, I love you Cat. I just want you and Harlie to stop all of this.''

Cat glared at him with anger in her eyes.

''I'll stop it once she's in a freeking hospital bed!'' she spat in anger before tearing away from him and walking away.

He sighed and sat back down as he let his head fall back. He was exsausted from all of this. When Harlie found out he chose Cat over her all hell broke loose, she wanted revenge. Not in the Kaliena/Juliet way..just revenge.

Everyone started pacing around, trying to stay calm givin the situation. Boomer grabbed the remote and turned the television back on. He turned it to the news and turned up the volume.

_'The tornado watch has been bumped up to a warning. Everyone must evacuate into their homes imedietly'_

The noise of what seemed like the door rung threw the house. The gang all glared at eachother as they had realised something..

''Uh guys..where did Cat and Harlie go?''

* * *

><p>The gang had just realised that Catrina and Harlie had left the building just after their fight. Blake and Ashlie were freeking out, screaming and trying to call them.<p>

''Why would they leave!'' yelled Ashlie.

''Because you would'nt let them fight in here...so they're doing it out there..'' said Butch.

Blake glared out the window but the girls werent in sight.

''Thats it, im going out there!'' he yelled.

Bubbles ran over to him and pulled him back.

''No, you'll be killed!''

''I have to Bubbles, this is Cat and Harlie were talking about..''

''Im going too! She's my cousin!'' yelled Ashlie.

Tyler pulled her back also and stood infront of the door.

''No one is going anywhere!'' he yelled franticly.

Ashlie walked right up to Tyler and pulled him away from the door. She stared into his eyes and took a deep breath before uttering the words..

''You _cant_ stop us.''

Ashlie and Blake ran out the door, into the wind and disaster. Tyler widended his eyes and started yelled their names as he banged the wall..

''ASH!''

* * *

><p><strong>Blake POV<strong>

We looked around, trying to find Cat and Harlie. I felt as though my heart was beating out of my chest. The girls I love could die any minute..all because I was made to chose between them..

''Where would they have gone?'' asked Ashlie.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued yelling their names. I then noticed something in the distance, two girls squaring up to eachother.

''I found them!'' I said before running over to them.

The wind was blowing me back slightly but I continued to run and run until I made it up to them. They were yelling insults and pushing eachother back.

''GUYS!''

They turned their heads and glared at me with wide eyes.

''Get back inside Blake, this is between me and Harlie!''

''I wont let you be killed over this! We need to get inside, all of us!.'' I yelled.

Ashlie came over with tears in her eyes as she stared at Harlie.

''C'mon Harlie, you need to give this up.'' she pleaded.

Cat crossed her arms and turned away from us, then she let out a giant gasp.

''What is it?'' I asked her.

She then pointed behind me with wide eyes. I turned around to see a giant funnel cloud spinning our way, the tornado was about to hit us all.

Things started flying around, like dust and wood. Everyone covered their eyes as the tree branches came flying our way.

''We need to get inside NOW!'' I yelled.

I was about to turn and grab them back inside when I noticed something, a giant tree flying towards Cat.

''CAT!'' I yelled.

I ran over and pushed her out the way, letting it hit me instead. Then everything went black..

* * *

><p>''BLAKE!'' yelled Cat franticley as she fell to his side crying her eyes out.<p>

The funnel cloud desended past them, flying the other way. They were safe..for now.

''Oh my god! He needs to get to a hospital!'' yelled Ashlie.

Cat put Blakes arm over her shoulder and got her uncontious boyfriend on his feet.

''We'll take him back to the house and get Butch to fly him there.'' said Cat as she faught back tears.

The girls turned around to take Blake back inside but then gasped at what they saw..

The entire roof of the house had collapsed to the ground. They could'nt see anyone as they were all under the wrecage..fighting for their lives. The girls stared in horror as they stared at the distruction.

''AHHH!'' yelled Ashlie as she fell to her knees screaming.

Yes, erlier this day a tornado hit Califronia, bringing with it..total chaos..

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it..<strong>

**The first part of the drama chapter!**

**Will Blake live?**

**And the house collapsed! Who survived?...and who didnt?**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	28. Total Chaos Part 2

**Never Ending**

**- Guys, sorry its been soo long!. I just got my computer fixed so now I can access all my documents I had written before it broke. Well here is part two of the drama chapter! Alot went on last chapter so this will be one BIG chapter.**

**Last Chapter: A tornado made its way to California. Cat and Harlie came to blows. Blake saved Cat's life even though it could end his and the house collapsed..with everyone else still inside..**

**Chapter 28 - Total Chaos Part Two**

* * *

><p>Earlier today, a tornado hit California. Causing total chaos. Only three girls were safe. Catrina, Ashlie and Harlie. Everyone else was inside the house, the very house that was now collapsed. Everyone else..was burried underneith. As the tornado passed by, the three girls stared at the wreckage it caused. Their house was in shatters, and the people inside were surley gone. They could not see anyone, they were all buried under the rubble and ruins.<p>

Ashlie rose to her feet and ran towards her house, praying that her friends would be okay. Cat and Harlie, despite their diffrences, stared at eachother with a hard face before running too. Cat still held her uncontious boyfriend in her arms. As soon as the three girls arrived they began picking up the peices of the house, trying to find their friends.

''Oh god!''

Cat and Harlie turned around to find Ashlie staring down at an uncontious Brick. He was lying ontop of what was the window. There was glass in his arms, and he had gashes everywhere. Ashlie stared in horror at one of her bestfriend, possibly dead.

''Brick!'' yelled Ashlie.

She fell to her knees and let the tears fall. She and Brick were very close, it killed her seeing him like this. Ashlie took of her hoodie and placed it over his body to avoid anymore glass coliding with him.

''C'mon Ash, we need to find the rest.'' said Harlie.

Ashlie nodded and took a deep breath before picking up the peices once more. Cat set Blake down beside her and began searcing for everyone else, praying that he could wait. She picked up what was their door and threw it infront of her, only to find someone underneith. She widended her eyes as she stared at him.

Him.

''Guys!'' yelled Cat.

Ashlie and Harlie stood up and looked in Catrina's direction, she was removing a giant peice of roof from Mitch's uncontious body, he was damaged worse than the rest, that was clear. His leg looked like it was broken. He lay in a puddle of his own blood, not breathing.

Harlie gasped. ''Oh my god!''

Cat stood up and turned her attention to her former bestfriend, Harlie. She took a deep breath before speaking.

''Harlie listen to me, I know we hate eachother but for once I need you do what I say! You need to get Mitch, Blake and Brick to the hospital while we look for the rest''

Harlie stared at Cat with pain in her eyes as she mentioned Blake's name. Without hesitation, she nodded and picked up Blake. She pulled her phone out and dialed an ambulence while Cat and Ashlie ran to search for the rest.

Cat stopped in her tracks when she heard someone cough. She spun around to find Blossom standing up and looking around in confusion. She was barley bruised, she was the lucky one.

''Blossom!''

''Cat? What happened?''

''The house collapsed..with you all still inside''

Blossom widended her eyes in horror. She looked around the ruins that was once her home. Then something hit her, she couldn't see her sisters, or anyone else for that matter.

''Wait..where is Brick? and my sisters?..''

''Brick was uncontious, Harlie is taking him to the hospital and we havent found your sisters yet.'' was Cat's reply.

Blossom began to panic as she fell to her knees. Her heart was pounding out of her chest in horror and shock. Ashlie walked over to them with a horrifyed face, like she had seen a ghost, or something worse. Cat stared at her with a confused face as she noticed a tear slip out of Ashlie's eye.

''Ash? Is everything okay?'' asked Cat.

Ashlie glared at them with tears falling down her face. ''Its Buttercup..I think shes dead..''

Blossom and Cat gasped as they glared at Ashlie, she looked like she was about to pass out from shock.

''What?'' asked Cat.

''I just found her..she has a giant gash on her forehead and she isnt breathing!''

A dark voice answered, ''What was that?''

The girls tunred their heads to see Butch standing their with a frightned face. His clothes were torn slightly and he was covered in blood from his arm. He glared at Ashlie with arched eyebrows, hoping to god that she was wrong.

''Shes over there'' said Ashlie as she pointed behind him.

He turned around and gasped at the sight. Buttercup, lying ontop of the rubble with a massive gash on her head. Butch ran to her side and held her up. His breathing got closer together as he stared at her closed eyes.

''No, no, no! Buttercup! You cant die on me..not again'' he cried.

Blossom stood up and burst into tears. She took a deep breath before turning to the girls.

''Find the others, and when you do meet me and Butch at the hospital.''

Cat and Ashlie nodded with determined faces as they ran back into the ruins. Blossom turned to Butch and stared down at him and her sister.

''Fly her to the hospital, I'll meet you there. Make sure Brick's okay''

Butch stared up at her and nodded before clutching Buttercup in his arms and taking to the skys. Blossom whiped her tears and began to run rather quickly to meet him there, as she could not fly anymore. She wished that everything would be okay, even though it was clear that someone would not make it..

* * *

><p>''Found her!''<p>

Cat glared in Ashlies direction. She was sitting beside Bubbles, who was coughing like crazy. Bubbles was hardly harmed, she was underneith the remains of what looked like a door, but she seemed to be fine.

''What the..'' muttered Bubbles.

''The house collapsed, we need to find everyone and get to the hospital'' explained Ashlie.

Bubbles looked around with a scaired face as she noticed someone was not there. Her sky blue eyes turned back to her friends. One thing was bouncing through her mind..

''Wheres Boomer?''

Cat frowned. ''We dont know, help us look. Butch and Harlie took Mitch, Blake, Brick and Buttercup to the hospital, we just need to find Boomer and Tyler.''

Bubbles nodded and got to her feet, she was the least damaged. The girls began picking up the rubble and calling out the boys names. It seemed hopless. Bubbles continued to walk around shouting her boyfriend's name.

''Bubbles!''

The small blonde spun around to see Boomer smiling brightly, glad that she was unharmed. Bubbles smiled widley as she stared at him. For a second she thought she was imagining him but eventualy she touched his arm, realising that she was not halusinating.

She grinned. ''Boomer!''

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ashlie smiled at the sight, but as soon as it came her smiled faded as she realised something..they had not yet found her boyfriend, Tyler Harris. Ashlie took a deep breath before shouting Tylers name and looking around.

''Tyler!''

Nothing.

''Tyler!''

Nothing.

Ashlie's face hardened as she noticed he was no where in sight. He was gone. The house was clear, everyone had been found. Appart from Tyler that is.

''Ash.'' called out Cat.

Ashlie glared at her with a hopeful face, hoping that she had mabey found Tyler.

''Yeah?''

''Tylers gone..he's not here.''

Boomer heard this and glared at the girls with a non-suprised face.

''Didnt you know?'' he asked.

Ashlie raised her eye brow. ''Know _what_?''

''Tyler left after you ran out to find Harlie, he was never in the house. I assumed he found you just before the house collapsed''

Ashlie widended her eyes and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Then she shook her head slowly at the blonde boy before her.

''He didnt!'' she yelled.

Just then..all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Butch and Harlie paced around the waiting room. They had been waiting for about 20 minutes and it was driving them crazy, not knowing what would happen to them. All Harlie could think about was if Blake didn't survive, she still loved him, if he died it would be the end of her.<p>

''I hope they're okay, I can't believe this happened! Im such an idiot.'' said Harlie sadly.

Butch touched her arm comfortingly. ''It wasn't your fault Harlie.''

''If me and Cat hadn't ran out, Blake would still be..''

Harlie couldn't even finish her sentence, the love of her life had slipped into a comatose state..all to save the other girl he loves. It tore her apart inside. She couldn't even imagine Blake without picturing him with Cat. She just wished she didn't let him go, he was hers, then Cat came back. In all fairness, if Cat didn't leave in the first place, she would still be with Blake. It wasn't her fault.

''It would have hit Cat if he wasn't there, he did a knoble thing.''

''You think it was easy for me to see the only guy I have ever truley loved risk his life for someone else?'' asked Harlie.

Butch glared at Harlie as his expression sofended, realising what he just said. He mentaly slapped himself for even bringing it up around her.

''Sorry Harlie. I didn't mean to say that.''

Harlie sighed and took a seat as she tried to stay calm. Ashlie had called them and told them that the rest of the gang were okay, but that Tyler was missing. Butch leaned against the wall of the room and ran a hand threw his raven hair. Buttercup was the worst damadged, she could die in seconds. He was going crazy, he needed a cigerette to calm him down but he didn't want to leave the building incase something happened..

''GUYS!''

The two turned their heads to see Blossom run over to them. She looked like she had ran 10 miles, which she probibly had. She was out of breath and balancing her hands on her knees but still staring up at them.

''What's the news? did you hear from Ash? Are Brick and Buttercup okay!'' she choked out.

Butch sighed. ''There isnt any news on Brick or Buttercup and Ashlie just called, Bubbles and Boomer are okay but Tyler is missing.''

Blossom nodded at Butch's explaination. The three of them sat in silence, praying for some sort of a miricle. They didnt know how things would change, the lives that would be altered..they would know soon.

* * *

><p>Cat walked into Blakes room. She and Ashlie had just arrived at the hospital with the others, she was consolable. As soon as Cat laid eyes on her lover she began to cry. He risked his life for hers, and she might not even be able to thank him for it. She sat on the chair beside his hospital bed and placed her hand on his.<p>

''Hey Blake. You dont know but your in a coma..all because of me. I am so sorry Blake, if I didnt leave the house you would be safe. Im sorry I taunted Harlie, I guess I was just happy that for once someone chose me over her..I shouldn't have treated her like I did.''

Cat stopped talking and took a deep breath. Tears fell from her pale green eyes as she stared down at him.

''I love you Blake Jojo. And I am so sorry that I might never be able to tell you that again. Please dont leave me..I promised that I would never leave you again and I need the same from you Blake.''

She let go of his hand and stood up from her seat. Cat glared at Blake one more time before walking out of the room. She couldn't bear it anymore, he was dying and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>''Tyler!''<p>

Ashlie was running around the place trying to find her boyfriend. He had been missing for a few hours now, it was killing her not knowing where he was. She ran past the house screaming his name. The wind was blowing her hair everywhere but she didn't care, she just continued to shout.

''Ty!''

Nothing.

''TYLER JAY HARRIS!''

Nothing.

Ashlie groaned in annoyence and litteraly punched a nearby tree. She had tears running down her pale face and she was finding it hard to breath. Then something hit her, mabey Shaden knew something. Mabey he went to hers to find Ashlie.

She smiled in realisation before running out of the ruins. She ran and ran until she eventualy got to her sisters house. She sighed happily at the fact it was still standing, and not torn down like hers. Ashlie knocked on the door, anxious to see her sister.

A few seconds past until the door opened, revealing Shaden. They both smiled at eachother as they realised theither of them were hurt. They tackled eachother in a bone-crushing hug that lasted quite a while.

''Ashlie, thank god your okay.''

Ashlie smiled. ''Back at ya. Um..has Tyler been round?''

Shaden shook her head. ''Haven't seen him since I went to your's last week.''

Ashlie sighed as she placed her hands on her head to keep her from litteraly screaming the house down. That was her last hope. Tyler could be anywhere, possibly dead, and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Butch, Blossom, Cat, Ashlie, Harlie, Boomer and Bubbles sat in the waiting room. They had been waiting for about an hour, waiting for news on their friends and siblings. Eventualy the doctor came out, causing all of them to stand up and stare at him with curious eyes.<p>

''Any news?'' asked Butch.

The doctor sighed. ''Well, Brick is still uncontious, we had to remove glass from his body and give him a blood transfusion but he should be fine. Blake is responding to the treatment but we dont know anything more.''

Boomer raised his eye brow. ''...and what about Buttercup and Mitch?''

''We're doing everything we can, but it dosn't look good for them.'' explained the doctor.

Everyone stared at eachother with horrified eyes. It was all over. It didn't mean things would go back to normal, it just meant they had to wait and hope for the best. Although they would all be getting bad news soon, they still hoped for the best..

* * *

><p>Mitch slowly opened his eyes. Letting the light from the torch that was held to him peirce his eyes. He mummbled something before sitting up and looking around in confusion. The doctor smiled as he noticed that Mitch was awake. He walked over to him and held his chart in his hands.<p>

Confusion.

''Mitchel, nice to see your awake.''

Luck.

Mitch narrowed his eyes as he looked at the doctor. ''Why am I in the hospital?''

Suspision.

''Your home collapsed when the tornado hit, and you got burried underneith.'' was his reply.

''I know that, I was the only one to notice it! Why am I here? What happened?''

The doctor took a deep breath as his expression sofended. ''I dont know how to say this Mitchel but..you broke both your legs. Im afraid you'll never walk again..''

Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo.<strong>

**Tyler is still missing. Buttercup coud die..again. Mitch is crippled and Blake and Brick could survive.**

**DRAMA.**

**NEXT CHAPTER! - (Special Chapter) Buttercup gets a vision from Scarlet when fighting for her life. Scarlet takes her around her important moments in life, giving Buttercup the decision wether to live, or die.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	29. Dont Go To The Light

**Never Ending.**

**Last Chapter - Half the group ended up in hospital after the aftermath of the tornado. Cat feared for Blake's saftey after he saved her life. Buttercup and Brick were hurt. Tyler went missing and Mitch was told he would never walk again..**

_**(Quote Of The Day)**_

**_Mojo was hurt, and I would have kissed his little boo boo, but then I realized he was a BAD monkey, so I KICKED HIM IN HIS FACE! -Bubbles._**

**Chapter 29 - Dont Go To The Light**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Scarlet!"_

_Buttercup watched as her bestfriend was shot dead. She fell into her boyfriends arms, and whispered one last thing to him,_

_"Take care of Ruby. I love you Jake."_

_"NO, SCARLET!"_

_.+.+.+.+_

As Buttercup lay uncontious on a hospital bed, all she could do was wait. She was still alive, in her mind she could tell. All of her friends lives crumbled around her, although she was not awake to help. She wanted to make sure things would be okay. There was only one person she needed at the minute, and she was gone. She didn't yet know how wierd things would get in the next two hours. She just didn't know..

"What the fuck?"

Buttercup felt the soft clouds on her feet as she walked on the top of a cloud. She was dressed in a beutiful white dress. It made her look angelic, although she would never be caught dead in something so girly. She thought she was dreaming. She thought she was imagining it all. Everything looked so perfect. All the clouds and such. It looked like she was walking on air.

"Am I in Heaven?" she asked aloud.

A firmilar voice answered. "Not quite."

Buttercup spun around at the sound of the voice. Her eyes widended as she stared directly at the girl infront of her. A cowardly gasp escaped her mouth as Buttercup laid eyes on her.

Her.

Standing before her was a tall girl with the most stunning red hair. A small smile was placed on her lips, as she looked at her former best-friend. Thats right, it was Scarlet Foster. The girl that had been shot dead a few months back. Buttercup blinked a few times to be sure she was realy seeing her right now.

"S-Scarlet?" stuttered Buttercup.

Scarlet smiled. "In the flesh."

The two girls stared at eachother with diffrent expressions, Buttercup's shocked and Scarlet's happy. Buttercup was sure she was dreaming now, she could not believe that she was standing opposite from her dead friend. It was impossible. So she thought.

"What is this? How can I see you? Im so confused."

Scarlet nodded. "Lets just say your in purgatory."

Buttercup raised her eye brow. "What?"

"It means, your not in Heaven or Hell. Your just in the middle."

"Why? Am I dead?" she asked, startled.

A sad smile set on Scarlet's face. "That's your choice."

Buttercup arched her eyebrows in confusion. She was so unsure of what was going on. It all seemed like one big lucid dream; that she could control. Her eyes didn't move from Scarlet's face, she was too shocked to even be near her.

"I dont get it. What do you mean; its my choice?" asked Buttercup.

Scarlet smiled as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You've escaped death before, and now your getting a second chance. That is, if you want to live."

"Why would I want to die?"

"You tell me."

Buttercup looked around with a confused face as she thought hardly about what she had said. Suddenly she felt a hand touch hers, she looked up to see Scarlet smiling. Buttercup gasped at the feeling, she was actualy touching her. It all seemed so real now.

"Come Buttercup. Im taking you somewhere."

Scarlet pulled at her hand and dragged her through the fluffly cloud wall, bringing her outside. Buttercup widended her eyes as she felt the cold, hard ground on her feet. They were in the streets, it all looked very firmilar. Buttercup could now feel the cold wind and see all of the buildings.

"Scar, how come were outside now? Whats happening?"

Scarlet didn't answer, she just walked. The two of them continued walking past. Scarlet smiled as she answered Buttercup's question by pointing to a tall, white house. Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she stared at it, it was her home in Townsville. Where she was created. She could remember it all. The big oak tree she would sit at, the park were she would meet new friends and the shops she would go to after school. It was all so real now.

Buttercup raised an eye brow. "Why are we in Townsville?" she asked.

"Because we are back in the year you were created."

They looked inside the window. All they could see was an empty living room, until seconds later Buttercup came in with The Proffesor. Buttercup couldn't help but smiling as she saw him. He was of course in his white lab coat and had his glasses on. Then she looked at herself, the small version of her anyway. She was always such a cute little five year old.

_.+.+.+.+_

_Little Buttercup looked up at John, her bright green eyes beaming in happiness. "Thanks for taking me to the skate park, Proffesor!. I promise, im going to be the best skater in the world when I grow up!"_

_John bent down and smiled at her. "I know you will Buttercup..."_

_.+.+.+.+_

Buttercup smiled at the scene. She didn't grow up to be the worlds best skater, but she still knew her way around the board. She had a good life, a very good life. It didn't matter that she was never who she wanted to be.

"You never called him dad. Ever. He was always the Proffesor to you. But he didn't mind, he loved you like his own anyway." said Scarlet.

Buttercup nodded smiling, willing herself not to cry. "Yeah. He did."

Suddenly the scene changed. They were now in a dark alley, only a dim headlight showed their way. Buttercup could see two people talking in the distance, it was her..and Butch. They looked pretty young, and nieve. They looked at eachother with cold expressions, as back then they were still enemys. Still counterparts, born to fight.

.+.+.+.+

_The two 13 year old counterparts smirked at eachother._

_"Come on, you can do better than that Butters."_

_Buttercup growled before aiming another punch at his face. They began punching and kicking eachother wildly, hoping to cause some damage. Butch whinded Buttercup, causing her to fall to the ground._

_"Gahh!" she yelled._

_Butch smirked victoriously before looking down at the girl. She was breathing heavily and trying not to hiperventilate. Butch bent down on one knee and looked at her with emotionless eyes._

_"Haha, im stronger than you."_

_"What are you? twelve?" she choked out._

_Butch smirked. "Just cause im better than you."_

_"You'll see Butch Jojo, one day im gonna be the strongest fighter this world has ever seen."_

_Butch smiled at her comment, a genuine smile. He looked deep into her eyes, feeling something new. His expression sofended slightly as he stared intently at her. They stayed quiet as they stared at eachother with blank expressions._

_Buttercup sat up. "Are we gonna fight or what?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

.+.+.+.+

"The first time Butch got feelings for you."

Buttercup couldn't help but smile at that. He liked her since they were simply kids, it was unexpected, ecspecialy back then. Buttercup watched the two teenagers fighting. They didn't know that in a few years they would be in love, although it was expected.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" asked Buttercup curiously.

Scarlet smiled at her. "You need to decide whether you've reached what you wanted to. You wanted to be so much more than you are now, you need to dedice if your ready to give it all up."

Buttercup thought hardly about it. She couldn't take her eyes off of the young Buttercup, the one that thought by now she would be a world champion. It was all too much to think about right now.

"Theres one more I think you should see."

Suddenly the girls were now standing outside of the gymnasiam at Briceton Boarding School. Buttercup looked inside, staring at the one year younger versions on themselves. She remembered this day, it was Scarlet's good-bye party.

.+.+.+.+

_Buttercup ran up to Scarlet, grinning happily like a five year old on christmas day._

_''Scar, I just told Butch I love him and he said it back!'' squeeld Buttercup._

_Scarlet smiled. ''Aww, im soo happy for you BC!''_

_Suddenly Scarlet's smile turned into a frown, as she thought about what this nigth was all about. She had to say goodbye._

_''Im going to give everyone a personal goodbye starting with you. Buttercup, I've only known you a month but your like a sister to me, your my bestfriend and I love you.'' she said to Buttercup._

_Buttercup grinned and hugged her friend. ''I love you too Scar, Im gonna miss you so much!''_

_''I hope things go good with you and Butch.'' said Scarlet._

_''Dont say that, your gonna find out when I tell you to your face cause you ARE going to visit!'' she yelled over the music._

_''Of course I am BC.'' She said smiling. ''But until then text me to tell me how terrible your new roomate is!''_

_Buttercup nodded, smiling. ''I sure will.''_

.+.+.+.+

Buttercup smiled at the scene, although it was sad in a way. She turned to Scarlet, a confused look on her face. ''Why did you show me that?'' she asked.

''You were supposed to say good-bye to me once Buttercup, but you never could. You have one weakness: People leaving you. That's why you have doubts about going back, cause your scaired that when you wake up some of our friends might not have.''

Buttercup felt a tear slide down her cheek. ''Isnt that normal?''

Scarlet nodded. ''It is, but it's no reason to end your life. You have to choose, deal with the pain of friends leaving you, or end it all.''

The raven haired girl stared down at the ground, thinking to herself. She had a choice, this one was bigger than any other. Scarlet put her hand onto her friends shoulder, making her look up at her.

''Im dead Buttercup, I wont be coming back. If you can finaly deal with that, you'll be just fine.''

Buttercup smiled. ''I know what I have to do.''

...

The machines that were keeping Buttercup alive started blinking and making a rather large noise. The momiter was beeping loudly, cautiously. Suddenly Buttercup's eyes flittered open, revealing her to the outside world. A small smile appeared on her face before she muttered something she thought she would never say,

''Good bye, Scarlet.''

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Its pretty cheezy.<strong>

**But, ahk well. I thought it would be good. Plus, some of you were saying you missed Scarlet, so I gave her one final chapter. She will never be forgoten, RIP SCAR!**

**Please tell me what you all think!**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Mitch learns to adjust to life in a wheelchair. Cat begins feeling guilty once she learns Blake may never wake up. And Ashlie, along with Shaden and Harlie start a search for Tyler.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	30. Which Brother Is Saying Bye Bye?

**Never Ending.**

**Last Chapter: Buttercup regained contiousness after an emotional rollercoster as she was visited by the ghost of best-friend's past. Mitch was told he would never walk again. Brick and Blake's lives hang in the balance and Tyler went missing..**

**Babydoll - Thanks Dania! You always know how to make me smile :) And yeah, I have things figured out but I still couldn't do this without your help. If im ever stuck, I know who to come to! Thanks again. Talk later chick xoxo.**

**Chapter Thirty - Which Brother Is Saying Bye-Bye?**

* * *

><p>''Doctor! His heart rate's going down!''<p>

''Get some back-up in here!''

''He's not breathing!''

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Butch and Boomer watched through the small square window. Both of their hearts were racing, faster and faster by the second. Watching in the side lines, they could see the doctors pressing machinery onto their brother's cheast. Their brother. They heard the beeping, the shouting, the dialating. It was horrifying.

''He'll make it, he has too.'' muttered Butch.

Boomer nodded. ''He's a Jojo, of course he'll make it.''

Their minds were set on him. Their brother. Although it felt like they were about to lose him, they still had faith. All they could do now was wait..wait for a miracle.

He was their brother..only..

Which brother was it?..Brick or Blake?

* * *

><p><em>2 hours earlier...<em>

''Buttercup!''

Butch pulled her into a big hug. She was alive. Just after being visted by a ghost. Buttercup pulled away and smiled at her loving boyfriend. Her smile was so warming, it was like she was a new person. The old Buttercup was never so happy just to be in his presence. Things were diffrent now, they didn't know that yet.

''Im so glad your alive.'' he said.

Buttercup smiled. ''Im glad your alive too.''

Butch put his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. They started kissing like it was their last, it was amazing. Buttercup smiled against his lips. Their moment was interuped when a cough was heard. The two teens pulled away and looked over to see Boomer standing at the door, Bubbles with him. They smiled at them brightly, making their sibling think they had good news.

''Right, do you want the good news first or the bad?'' asked Boomer.

Buttercup and Butch looked at eachother. Without saying anything to eachother, they simply turned their heads back to their siblings and said,

''Good news.''

In unison.

''Well, the good news is Mitch is awake.'' Butch smiled at that. ''But he will never walk again..'' finished Bubbles.

Buttercup gasped as she widended her eyes. She had fallen out with him, she didn't even know he was hurt by the tornado. And now she was learning that he would forever be in a wheelchair, it was all too much. Without saying anything, Buttercup jumped out of the hospital bed and ran past the blonde's, and out the door.

She ran and ran until she reached the room where Mitch was. She peaked in and saw something that made her heart ache. He was sitting in a wheelchair, staring out the window. Buttercup walked inside the room and over to her ex-bestfriend.

''How you feeling?''

Mitch turned his head to face her, startled. ''What are you doing here?''

She frowned. ''I just woke up. I wanted to say im sorry, again. I know that you dont want to forgive me after what happened with Kaylee. I just want you to know how sorry I am.''

Mitch smiled. ''I would get up to hug you but..I would probibly fall.''

A smile appeared on Buttercups face. She ran over to him and hugged him anyway. Although it took bending down, she looked in his eyes and grinned.

''Friends forever?''

He shook his head, smiling. ''_Best_ friends forever.''

Buttercup smiled.

* * *

><p>''TYLER!''<p>

Ashlie ran her hands threw her silky black hair, screaming his name. ''TYLER!'' she cried helplessly.

Behind her were Harlie and Shaden, who were also searching for their sister/cousins boyfriend. This was the first time Harlie and Shaden had properly bonded since they found out they were also related.

Ashlie frowned. ''I can't do this. We need to do something.''

Shaden and Harlie nodded. ''We're going to go look some more, I think you should take a rest. We'll call you if we hear anything.'' suggested Shaden.

Ashlie nodded in responce before walking away from their old home. For the time being, the gang were staying at Catrina's. It was alittle crowded but they had no where else.

The two remaining girls continued to search for Tyler Harris, although it seemed pointless now. It had officaly been 48 hours since his disappearence. It was offical. They had no clue what happened the night he left the house, or where he was now..or if he was even alive for that matter.

As soon as Ashlie was out of sight, she pulled out her phone. ''.. .. ..Hello?.. I would like to report a missing person.''

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

The slow beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the small room. Small, white, sanitary, and barely lit - the traditional image of a hospital bedroom. But this room was filled with alot of negitave energy. In the center of the room was a bed. Laying on the bed was a teenage boy, only by the age of 17. His skin was deathly pale, his breathing shallow. He was not expected to make it through the night. It had been a long journey for Blake Jojo. But he wasn't the only one in the room.

Asleep in the chair next to her bed was a girl, who looked to be about the same age. Her skin was tanned, but her hair was fire red and unkempt, hanging in her face - a face that had seen too much for a 17 year old. In her sleep, she suddenly shook her head and reached out next to her. There was nothing there. She started awake just as Blake started coughing, the hand she had been looking for brought up to steady himself. She instantly sat up. Blake blinked, turning his sleepy purple eyes to meet her soft green ones.

"Where am I?"

His usually melodic voice was hoarse from coughing. His eyes were weary and sad, fearful and resigned. Cat tried to smile as she shook his hand.

"The hospital. You saved my life." She replied, trying not to let her voice waver.

Blake smiled. ''Yeah. And I would do it again and again.''

His eyes were slightly blurred, but he wasn't really seeing anything. Nothing but her face. Her lively, awake face, before she had caught this illness. The face she had fell in love with on the first day they met. It had been six long months since that day. Six months of heartbreak, love, pain, joy, sorrow, and...four months of being able to say, 'Blake Jojo is my boyfriend.'

''Im so glad you're awake Blake. I'll never stop loving you.''

A weary smile placed on Blake's lips. ''Me too.''

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Catrina picked her mobile up from the bedside table, checking the called ID. She smiled noticing that it was Buttercup. ''It's Buttercup, one second.'' said Cat.

She stood up and turned away from Blake as she put the phone to her ear, exightedely.

''Buttercup, hey. Blake woke up!'' she said happily down the phone.

_''That's great Cat. Me and Mitch are friends again, he's in a wheelchair but he's going to be fine! Were at your house right now, setting things up.''_

''Great, Im so relieved! Call me back soon, I need to tell Blake the good news!''

_''Okay. I'll see you tonight!''_

Catrina hung up the phone and ran back over to Blake, smiling. "Baby, guess what?" She said, shaking Blake's hand excitedly.

He didn't move.

She shook his hand a little harder, the motion becoming panicked.

"Blake? Baby? C'mon, Blake! Wake up!"

She moved her hands to his shoulders, trying frantically to wake him up. He didn't open his eyes. He was breathing. Cat reached out one trembling hand to touch his face.

"Blake, you gotta wake up."

Her voice was vulnerable and broken. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't notice. All of her attention was focused on him. Him and that small smile he had on his face. Looking down at his face - so angelic in sleep - she shoved her hands through her hair and suddenly turned and kicked the bedpost. She wanted to scream.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched the heart moniter going down, down, dead. She screamed out as she felt like she was having a heart attack.

''BLAKE!''

She shook him violently, screaming. ''NO, NO! PLEASE DONT DIE! BLAKE, WAKE UP!''

Suddenly the doctors ran through and ran to him. One of the nurses held Cat back as they put Blake on the paramedic bed, and rushed him threw the doors. Cat rushed also, screaming for Blake to wake up.

Hearing her screams, Butch and Boomer came running to her.

''CAT, WHAT HAPPENED?'' Yelled Butch.

Cat frowned. ''It's Blake, he stopped breathing!''

The two brothers stared at eachother with horror in their eyes. They turned back to Catrina and ran to her. ''C'mon!'' said Boomer.

The three of them ran and ran until they hit the room where Blake was being medicated. They all watched threw the window, praying that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Large white doors swing open from a paramedic bed being shoved through. Two EMT's started shouting for help as they pushed the young man on the bed through the emergency room. Nurses came running, any available doctors rushed over.<p>

"What's his status?" One of the doctors demanded.

"Erratic pulse, blood pressure 120 over 65. We had to resuscitate him one on the way over." The female EMT answered.

"Trauma two is open," one of the remaining nurses told them.

The four of them, the two EMT's, a doctor and a nurse, directed the patient to the trauma room two. As they were grabbing equipment, the young man flat lined. "Paddles, quick."

One of the EMT's cut away the rest of the shirt as the nurse handed the doctor the paddles and squirted gel on one of them. "Give me 200," the doctor said rubbing the paddles together.

"Clear."

Everyone stepped back as the doctor placed the paddles on the boy, the shock causing his body to leap off the table. "Again." The four of the medical personal tried to revive the boy three more times.

"400, one more try and then we'll call time of death." He laced the paddles on the boy once more. "Clear."

The doctor sighed, "time of death, 6:29 pm."

The heart monitor was only giving off one, long beep. Blake was gone.

Suddenly the whole hospital went silent, except for a single scream that came from Catrina Bailey. She screamed and fell to her knees in tears, Butch and Boomer put a hand on her shoulder and watched as his brother being covered up by a white sheet, all the while praying that everything would be okay..

Exactly two days ago, a tornado hit east California. Bringing with it, destruction, chaos..and apparently, death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff Sniff.<strong>

**Blake is dead..AGAIN! Did you all guess the right brother? Was it who you wanted?**

**Poor Cat, she can never catch a break. I wonder how Harlie will take this?**

**Mitch and Buttercup are friends again! HOORAY!**

**And Tyler is missing. Still.**

**... I told you it would be a Drama Chapter to remember :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Brick wakes up to descover that his brother has died. Buttercup and Brick can't accept Blake's death, and plan to bring him back, again. Cat has a mental break down. And the search for Tyler Harris gets serious when he gets officaly filed as a missing person.**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	31. Missing, Dead and Devistated

**Never Ending**

**Last Chapter - Buttercup and Mitch made up. Ashlie continued to search for a missing Tyler. And Blake died, for the second time, leaving his brothers and girlfriend greivstricken.**

**Chapter 31 - Missing, Dead and Devistated.**

* * *

><p>''No. NO! YOUR LYING!''<p>

Bubbles screamed at her boyfriend. Beside Boomer was his brother Butch, and on his other side was Cat. They stared at her with sympaty in their eyes. They had just told her that her best friend and technical ex, Blake, had died.

She shook her head. ''No. Blake's not dead. He cant be.''

Boomer frowned. ''I saw him die Bubbles. He's gone.''

Her heart was racing. Her mind was screaming 'Liars!' but her heart was screaming 'he's gone.' With teary eyes she looked away from them and began shaking violently.

''..I can't do this. Not again.'' she muttered.

Boomer noticed her shaking and put his arms around her, comfortingly. She cried into his chest as her mind shifted to Blake. She didn't even get to say good-bye. None of it was fair. Suddenly Blossom and Buttercup ran into the room, hearing her sisters cry.

''Bubbles? What's wrong!'' Yelled Blossom franticly.

The short blonde looked at her sisters and simply nodded. Buttercup and Blossom looked at the boys with confusion in their eyes. Butch looked at Buttercup, and she just knew.

''No..he's not? Blake?'' asked Buttercup shaking.

Butch nodded. ''He's dead.''

Buttercup stared into Butch's eyes, not saying a word. Her eyes widended as it finaly hit her. It was real this time, he was gone. Gone. Forever. Buttercup put her hand to her mouth as she choked out a scream, causing Butch to grab her as she fell to her knees in tears.

Blossom took a breath. ''Brick's going to be devistated...''

* * *

><p>Speaking of Brick...<p>

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Darkness. The boy rolled over, and felt a huge wave of dizziness and pain pass through his head. He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He let out a long breath, and then tried again. At first nothing happened, then slowly, painfully, they opened.

He looked around, noticing that he was in a hospital bed.

He started to panic.

''Blossom..Butch..SOMEONE!'' He yelled.

A doctor rushed into the room, to his aid. Brick looked up at him with narrow eyes, it hurt to much to open them fully. He felt drowzy, like he was about to faint. His eyes opened alittle bigger as he turned his head to get a good look at the man standing before him. He was in a rather large white jacket and had dead looking blue eyes. He looked like he was in his late 30's.

The doctor smiled. ''Mr Jojo. Your awake.''

''How long have I been out?'' asked Brick curiously.

''Only 2 days. Your girlfriend hasn't left the hospital since.''

Hearing that, Brick percked up alittle. ''Blossom? Is she here?'' he asked.

The doctor nodded, smiling. ''I'll go get her.''

Brick lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was his girl, his Blossom. Little did Brick know, he was about to get the worst news of his life..

* * *

><p>Ashlie wandered into the police station, looking around, clueless. A tall man walked over to her as she approached the front desk. He looked rather kind but not at the same time.<p>

''Can I help you miss?'' he asked.

Ashlie tried to smile. ''Yeah. Im Ashlie Forest. I called a few hours ago about my boyfriend.''

''Oh yes, come with me. We need to get a statement.''

The officer led Ashlie into a large white room. She sat down one one of the seats. The officer sat across from her. He pulled out a note pad, pen and some files. He opened the pad and began asking her some question.

''Okay, lets get started. You said Tyler Harris went missing at around 8pm, during the tornado?'' he asked her.

Ashlie nodded.

''And he was not seen again since then.''

''No.'' said Ashlie, trying to remain calm.

The officer began writting things down. ''Well we can file a missing person report but there wont be much we can do, alot of people went missing during the tornado.''

Ashlie sighed. ''Its fine. Im sure he'll turn up soon.''

She stood up and walked over to the door. ''Wait!''

The dark haired girl turned around. The officer sighed and stood up, giving her a glare.

''I'll see what I can do. But you might want to get some extra help on this, his family or a friend?''

Ashlie nodded before walking out. She sighed before grabbing out her phone and dialling a number she never thought she would...

''.. .. .Hey, its Ashlie. I need your help.''

* * *

><p>''Miss Utonium?''<p>

Blossom spun around and looked at the doctor. He smiled before speaking, making her feel hopefull. ''Brick is awake, he's asking to see you.''

Butch and Boomer smiled hearing those words. Bubbles and Buttercup didn't smile. They were still sitting in silence, staring at the wall. They couldn't believe Blake was dead, they refused too. Blossom smiled at them before running out of the waiting room and to Bricks room. She ran in happily, a huge smile on her face as she saw him awake and well.

''Brick!'' she yelled happily.

He turned his attention to her. ''Blossom!''

She ran to him and hugged him, tightly. She never wanted to let go. Ever. They took in the moment, smiling as they held eachother in their arms. Blossom pulled away grinning, but suddenly her smile faded. Brick noticed this, he arched his brows in confusion.

Brick furrowed his brows. ''What's wrong?''

Blossom sighed. ''Its Blake..''

* * *

><p>Catrina Bailey was only seventeen. She was a party girl, a singer, and more importantly, one of a kind. Her life once consisted around booze and boys, all until she met <em>the one<em>. Blake was the one. Now he was gone. She left London because of love. Love she didn't want to loose. And now she had.

She brought a cigrette to her mouth and took a drag, slowly. It was painful to say the least, considering her throat hurt from all the crying and screaming. She tucked a few strands of red hair behind her ear and looked clearly ahead of her. She noticed Brick sitting on a bench, right beside the hospital. He looked devistated.

Cat made her way over to him, trying to smile. She sat beside him, making him turn to her.

''Im guessing you heard about Blake?'' she asked.

Brick nodded. ''I did. Im sorry.''

Cat glared at him. ''Why are you saying sorry to me? Your his brother, I should be saying sorry to you. Considering he died for me.''

''Dont say that Cat. He saved you life, yeah. But its not your fault.''

For the first time in her whole life, Cat felt sympathetic. Sure, she had felt sorry for people, but never this much. She blamed herself for this. Who wouldn't?.

Cat sighed. ''I know, I just miss him. I would do _anything_ to have him back.''

''I know how you feel. I used to hate Blake, mainly cause he tried to kill us but you know what I mean. I always wanted a brother that I could acctualy relate with, Blake was more like me than anyone. I acctualy got along with him.''

A tear fell down Cat's cheek as she hugged into Brick's arm, comfortingly. Brick sighed as he thought about his brother. He had already died before. Brick turned to look at Cat, with a terrified face.

''What is it?'' asked Cat.

''..Do you know how you said you would do anything to get Blake back?''

Cat arched her brows. ''Yes..''

''What if I told you there was a way we could bring him back..for the second time..''

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Buttercup might be bringing back Blake, AGAIN! Is that safe? What if she accidently brings back Scarlet? Or the evil Juliet?<strong>

**Also, who did Ashlie call? You'll find out soon!**

**NEXT CHAPTER - A face from the past returns in the search for Tyler. Buttercup, Brick and Cat plan to ressurect Blake. And Jake returns to California, with a secret.**

**Until Next Time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	32. It's All Coming Back

**Never Ending**

**Last Chapter - Brick woke up, only to hear his brother died. Ashlie enlisted help from an old friend in the search for Tyler. And Brick decided to risk everything to get his brother back, by telling Cat there was a way to do that.**

**Chapter 32 - It's All Coming Back**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" asked Cat.<p>

Brick took a deep breath and met her eyes. "Blake was brought back from the dead before, I can make it happen again."

Cat shook her head. "No, Brick. Blake told me the whole story, about how you also brought back that lunatic Julie or something. Plus, Buttercup would never go for it."

"She was going to do it for Scarlet. This is Blake we're talking about, he changed, he didn't deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die, Brick. This is far too dangerous, you do know who you might bring back."

Brick stood up and faced her. Cat looked up at him with cautious eyes, pleading eyes almost. He looked back to the hospital and sighed, thinking about it more. With a brave face, he turned back to Cat and shook his head.

"Im going to bring him back. He's my brother for christ sake, he would have done the same if it was me that died. I know Buttercup will do this, so you can be apart of it if you want, or not."

Cat thought about her presious boyfriend, and how much they had been through together. He was her rock, and now she falling apart. She looked up at Brick and let a tear slide down her cheek.

"..I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Ashlie walked over to a large oak tree infront of her. She grabbed her flyer and taped it to the tree. The flyer red, 'Missing. Tyler J Harris. 17 years old. Last seen 16th March. Please contact Ashlie Flae-Forest if he is found.'<p>

She sighed as she looked at the small picture of Tyler and her on the flyer. They looked so happy. She tilted her head as she thought about that day. It was the day before the accident with Scarlet. That day was like heaven for her, of course she didn't know what would happen the next day.

Ashlie straitened her shirt and got ready to walk away, until she was stopped by a voice.

"You called?"

She turned around to fine none other than Kaliena Mitchelson. The one girl Ashlie despised, and her missing boyfriends bestfriend/ex girlfriend. Kaliena had not changed much, she was still sporting long curly brown hair. She looked alot older and prettier. Ashlie almost felt jealous at how well she looked.

Kaliena smiled. "Its been a while, Ash. What's the emergancy?"

"Tyler's missing."

The smile on Kaliena's face disappeared. "..Are you having a laugh?"

Ashlie looked into her eyes and shook her head. Kaliena simply stood in silence, turning her head to the tree and seeing the 'Missing' poster. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about him, something she had not done in a while. She turned her gaze back to Ashlie and shook her head, unable to believe any of it.

"No..No..NO! This is not happening! How could you lose him!"

Ashlie scoffed. "Lose him! There was a freeking tornado!"

Kaliena choked. "Tornado? Right, where's Scar. She needs to explain this!"

"..looks like I have alot more to fill you in on."

* * *

><p>Mitch wheeled himself into the living room of his new house. Cat gave him the room downstairs, seen as he couldn't exactly get upstairs. He sighed as he looked down at the wheel chair. It was silverish, it made him depressed for some reason. Even at this time, he had no idea that his cousin was in town, and she had no idea what happened to him.<p>

He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

As he looked over, he saw Buttercup smiling at him from the bottom of the stairs. Her usualy silky raven hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she wore a pair of sweats and one of Butch's over-sized shirts. Mitch frowned at how awful she looked, she was too depressed over Blake's death.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Buttercup eye'd him before walking over.

"Me? Im great. I'll be fine."

Snap.

Buttercup widended her eyes as she saw something on the manttle. A picture of her, Blake and Brick. She closed her eyes and walked into the kitchen, blinking him out of her mind. Mitch watched her go sadly, wishing there was something he could do.

Sure, he may be in a wheel chair, but atleast he was still acctualy alive.

* * *

><p>"Buttercup!"<p>

She turned around hearing the sound of Brick's voice. He was in the garden with Cat. Buttercup was just about to take a walk, when she noticed them shouting her over.

She walked over to them.

"Yeah?"

Brick looked at Cat, earning a nod from her, then back to Buttercup. "I know your upset about Blake..and we are too. We can't just let him die, its not fair. We need you to help us..help us bring him back."

Buttercup sighed. "Brick, you know what could happen if I use my powers. Anything could go wrong. Blake could come back evil again or something."

"We're willing to take that chance," Brick sighed. "Are you in?"

Buttercup thought hardly about it. She knew that there was alot of risks about using her powers, but she needed Blake back. She already had to deal with Scarlet's death. Blake was like a brother to her.

She looked away. "Butch _can't_ find out about this."

Brick nodded.

"Lets do this.."

* * *

><p>Kaliena's jaw dropped.<p>

"..So, Scarlet was shot, Blake is dead, Tyler is missing, Jake left, Kaylee slept with Aidan and ran out on her own wedding..and Mitch is in a wheel chair!"

Ashlie nodded. "Yep."

"Do you all have the plauge or something!"

"No clue. I can't believe you didn't even know about the wedding, weren't you invited?"

Kaliena glared. "Obviously, Mitch is my cousin. After the wedding he came to visit me but he didn't tell me why they didn't get married."

"Well, you can visit Mitch after we find Tyler." Ashlie smiled. "But for now, I need to find my boyfriend. And I need your help."

Although she hated Ashlie with a burning passion, Kaliena couldn't say no. Even the thought of Tyler missing killed her inside. She needed to do this, with enemy or not.

"Okay. Tell me where you think he might be."

"Im not sure," Ashlie shrugged. "He could be back at the house, but its in shreds. We're all staying at Cats at the minute."

Kaliena raised her eye brow. "Cat?"

"Blake's girlfriend..well, ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." Kaliena frowned.

Although they hardly hung out, Kaliena and Blake were friends. Mainly because they both hated Juliet, obviously.

Kaliena pulled out her phone and began dialing a number, causing Ashlie to glare at her confused. "Are you calling him! You don't think I've tried that already!"

"Im not calling Tyler, genious. Im calling for back-up."

Ashlie widended her eyes. "What kind of back-up?

"Everyone.."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Brick asked, watching Buttercup's face contradict with sadness.<p>

The pulsating light from the steam-lit streetlights flickered across her face, revealing a tear making its way down her pale cheek.

"No, but it's the right thing to do."

"We don't know that yet." Brick looked away into the dark end of the street, as if he didn't believe his own words.

"We do. Blake can't die." Buttercup said, looking up at Brick, the torment was clear in his eyes.

"Yeah," Bricks face softened. "Lets just do this."

Cat stood inbetween them. "Question, how is this gonna work?"

Buttercup looked at her. "Basicly, if I give Brick the cancellation power that Butch gave me to send Juliet back, I can use my ressurection power. All I need to do is think of Blake, and bam. He's alive and well."

Cat shrugged. "Thats acctualy pretty simple."

Without wasting time, Buttercup put her hands on Brick's shoulders and closed her eyes. A green ball of enery filled them both. The energy was getting darker by the second, until it finaly faded, and Buttercup went flying backwards.

"Wow!, what the hell was that?" asked Brick.

Buttercup stood up. "I dont know. C'mon, lets just get this over with."

She stood perfectly still and let her mind shift to Blake. Green energy once again surrounded her as she thought of him, and nothing else. Seconds later her eyes shot open, and before her was him.

Blake.

She gasped at how quickly it worked. He looked just as he did before he died. Although now he just looked scared. He looked at Cat and helt his heart jump, something that he never thought would happen again. He then looked at Brick and his expression sofended. Finaly he looked at Buttercup, and his eyes widended.

"Oh my god..it acctualy worked!" yelled Buttercup.

Blake looked around. "What the hell?"

Cat ran over and hugged him, fighting back tears. "Your alive!"

Although he was still confused, Blake hugged her back. Shooting a terrified expression to his brother and friend. He pulled away from his girlfriend and shook his head at Buttercup.

"How am I alive..no..you didn't! Buttercup, you have no idea what you've just done!"

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "What do you me-"

"What the.."

Buttercup spun around and gasped, before her was Scarlet. She looked at Buttercup with a confused expression. She looked like she had just been dragged strait out of hell. She looked hoffiried. Buttercup's jaw dropped as she laid eyes on Scarlet.

"..Scar?"

Scarlet looked at the four of them and tilted her head. Her green eyes shot back from one to another, darting back and fourth. She held her hand up to her face and let her eyes trail down her arm and the rest of her body. She was too confused about being alive.

"How did..I dont.." she muttered.

Buttercup was about to run over and hug her when she heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

"Hey, im alive."

Buttercup turned to her right to see Juliet.

"Oh no.."

Juliet looked around, in utter amazment. Her usualy red hair looked shorter for some reason and her turqious eyes were gleaming with mischeif, as they always were.

She looked at Scarlet and Blake and laughed. "Ha, I knew you would bring us all back eventualy."

Buttercup looked back at Brick and choked on her own words.

"Oh shit."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo! Everyone is back!<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER - For the 72 chapter special, everyone is back, and I mean EVERYONE. A riot will be forming as Juliet goes on a rampage and Aidan sturrs trouble with Ashlie and Shaden.**

**So..everyone is coming back! This means Jake, Kaylee, Aidan, Scarlet and everyone else that left. So, who did you miss the most?**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	33. Author's Note!

** - NOT AN ACCUTAL CHAPTER, SORRY.** -

Hello guys!

I just want to say that I'm sorry for the wait, and I will be updating the next chapter by next week.

And to all of you asking why two of my stories have been deleated, it is because I had to get rid of them.

Sorry for the wait, thanks for being so patient.

- Adriana xoxo


End file.
